From the Beginning
by Divyanna0716
Summary: Life was dull for Annabelle Claire. Day in and day out, repeating the same actions. Her life changed drastically when she found an item that threw her into her favorite TV show, Doctor Who. The life she's always dreamed of isn't exactly what she expected. With every adventure, she gains friends makes enemy's, and maybe she'll even find love. (1-12 x OC) May go up to an M.
1. Clever and Witty Chapter Name

**Doctor who is not mine, all ownership goes to their respective owners. Annabelle is my character, while her idea is mine, as are most of the things that will be going on in the plot connected with her, I was and am, heavily inspired by Artemis Sherwood's book, Once Upon Another Time.**

 **I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and commented. Thank you, your continued support of my story means a lot.**

 **I'd like to thank zeropointchoirgirl for the help** **and criticism, it means a lot.**

 **Updated 1/25/17 (I just want you guys to know that I haven't given up on this book, I'm going to be going from chapter to chapter editing some things before I put up the next few chapters that I have)**

* * *

I gazed down at the journal on the desk in front of me as I tapped my fingers against the white paper, wondering where to start. _My_ _name, location, and the date should work, as it is the first page_ , I decided and placed the black pen to the paper and pressed lightly, writing in a messy scrawl.

 **March 13, 1997 (London, England)**

 **My name is Annabelle Claire.** **I was an average twenty-four-year-old woman, so not to confuse myself in any events that might happen in the future, where another person has to read my journal, or I lose my memory or God knows what else might happen, I was living in New York of the year 2016. Confused yet? Let me explain from the beginning, and how my life was before.**

 **My schedule consisted of this routine. Get up, eat, go to work, come home, take my online classes, eat, watch T.V, sleep. Repeat. Day in and day out, always the same thing, never changing. I'm not upset with how my life turned out, I have nothing to complain about. I have a job, I pay my bills, put food on the table, have a roof (However small) over my head.** **I'm even working on a degree in Psychology. I have n** **o real friends or family that I'm close to. I have everything I need in front of me, I have absolutely everything I need,** **and nothing to complain about.**

 **Except...**

 **Well...**

 **There is this one thing.**

 **It's life actually.**

 **It's boring, so, _so_ , very boring. The only upside to all of my days, _ever_ , is Doctor who. Whether it's Three's charm, Six's sass or Four, well, just being Four. All of the Doctors cheer me up, I love their adventures and I Love their companions. Sara-Jane and Jamie McCrimmon, are my definite favorites although all of the companions have a small quirk or quality I like them for, same with all of the Doctors.**

 **I should stop rambling and explain how my life went from beyond completely average, to not a moment of bloody rest. Not that I mind _too_ much**. **I did technically ask for this.**

I thought deeply for a moment then put the pen down, thinking back to the beginning of my new life.

* * *

Forty-eight hours earlier.

 _I found one! I can't believe that I found one_! It's on a site I've never heard of before but that doesn't matter. I found one, even if it's not the real thing, it sure as hell looks like it.

The seal of Rassilon. An exact replica from the classic Doctor Who, it looks like an actual prop from the classic TV show. Que fan-girl scream.

I sighed in content as I typed an email to the buyer asking for more information on the sale and item. I sent the email with a grin and set my laptop on my nightstand and untangled myself from the nest of sheets and blankets that I had previously cocooned myself in.

As I slowly got up I became aware of a painful tightening in my limbs. My legs were stiff and my back and neck were aching from the position I had curled myself into in front of my laptop. I raised my arms above my head and stretched myself out, cracking my back. A sigh escaped my lips and I glanced around my small room. I don't own a lot of personal possessions, a signed picture of Tom Baker to the right on the wall above my small dresser filled with clothes and a tiny closet to my left with my Third, Fourth and Sixth doctors outfits for my cosplay, other cosplays are in the closet as well but my super important ones were really neatly taken care of. To the left of the door leading out of my frost blue room is my small bathroom.

My queen sized bed behind me with blankets so soft, fluffy and cuddly, clouds envy their very existence.

I rolled my eyes at my admittedly corny inner dialog as I walked out to my small living room with my bean bag that I sit in, opposed to actually buying a couch. I personally found that bean bags, in the long run, were cheaper and took much less work to acquire and arrange. My small flat screen TV next to my boxes and stacks of old and new Doctor Who DVD's, and a mostly random assortment of movies and a variety of other TV-shows that I like and watch pretty much religiously.

"I should really get a DVD stand," I muttered to myself as I passed the organized mess that is my living room, I ignored my brain's weird oxymoron and continued into the connected kitchen with my black folding table and folding chairs to my old, yet oh so reliable fridge, to grab some munchies for my Doctor Who time.

I opened the fridge and stared at the leftover rice and pizza. A grin crept onto my face as my eyes fell on what I wanted to eat. Reaching my hand in pass the fish custard to grab celery, I turned to the right to look into the door to see what I still had to drink, and pulled out some carrot juice. With a content sigh, I brought my food and drink into my room and set them down so I could settle into my bed.

After a great deal of intense bouncing, moving and blanket fluffing I decided that I was all nice and comfortable I looked up to my computer and saw a response to my email. With a grin of anticipation, I took my laptop and settled it back onto my lap and opened the email to read.

 **I have been waiting for you.**

My eyebrows rose slowly at that first sentence. Interesting yet creepy start, it's a good way to draw the purchaser's attention.

 **The information that you require on these object's arrival, are written in the other email that you will receive. Once these objects are reported as in your possession no other form of contact will be permitted. I will issue a warning for you, these objects are not to be taken lightly, nor is the responsibility that owning these objects require. Once the object's have been received any and all happenings are out of your and my control. If after this warning you still wish to require the items in question, please read the next email on delivery information and continue to the product. If, however, you wish to cease contact with me, then delete both emails without reading the next one.**

 **Deepest Sympathies, The Universe.**

I stared at the computer screen perplexed at that entire email, several red flags are going off in my head, _One, What else is in the box because this person is saying object's, Two, What does this person mean with after I receive the items any and all happenings are out of my control, Three, Why deepest sympathies? Four, the Universe? Seriously?_

 _Ahhhhh, what to do?_ I paused and a grin slowly made its way to my face. _This is actually a really good time for my life motto, 'What Would the Doctor Do_?' After a few seconds of hesitation, I shrugged to myself and closed the email only to make a split second decision and open the other email.

 **The fact that you are reading this email means that you are planning on buying the items in question. You will receive the box containing your newly purchased item's very soon after your order is placed. Confirmation on receiving the box will cut off any and all contact with me. I request you re-read my warning in the previous message and only to buy if you are one hundred percent positive you feel that the purchase of this Item is worth the risk that you are about to take.**

 **Deepest Sympathies, The Universe.**

My eye's narrowed at the screen and I went back to the ordering page and looked at the box. The old silver box the person is sending the seal in has the stamp of the prydonian seal on the lid, inside the box is supposed to be the official seal of Rassilon and bonus items.

 _Hmmmmm, What would the Doctor do_? I smirked to myself and trailed the mouse over to the red button with the words purchase on it and clicked the mouse. As soon as I pressed the button I was redirected to a blank white page with a note on it.

 **I have now warned you twice over, if you are not satisfied with what you have received, know that this is what you have asked for. I hope you enjoy this once in a lifetime gift I have chosen to only give to you. Know that when you pressed that button you chose to change your life and fate, It will not be easy to live with the choice or the consequences the choice you made will bring to you. There will be sorrow and happiness, pain as well as pleasure, loss, and love. Friends that will last lifetimes along with enemies.**

 **Good Luck, My Friend.**

 **The Universe.**

 _What the actual Sugar Honey In Tea. I haven't even given my credit card information or even my address_ , _what is going o_ - ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**. I was startled out of my thoughts by four loud bangs at my door. _Heh, four knocks. Irony_. I shook my head and untangled myself from the nest I had cuddled myself into and slowly trudged over to the door, reluctant to leave my warm bed and laptop. I sent a small glare to the wooden door and with an annoyed huff opened it.

Bright blue skies and the warm sun greeted me. I poked my head out of the door, squinting at the sudden change in light. Nobody was there, I glanced around the street and other apartments, after a few seconds I gave up and shrugged.

 _Maybe some kids are playing ding dong ditch,_ I internally rationalized as I closed the door and turned on the balls of my feet with every intent to head back to my room. _**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK,**_ the loud sound echoed like it was in my skull. I whipped around and flung open the door, not a second after the fourth knocked stopped and froze at the still empty doorway, I narrowed my eyes slowly as I stood stalk still, my mind started racing.

 _That's not possible, If there was anybody at my door I would have seen them before they were able to get away,_ I debated over my options as I stood wth the door open then slowly closed the door. Not seconds after the small click the door made when it closed- _ **KNOC**_ \- I opened the door and my blood ran cold in shock and confusion- _ **K KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_ , the knocking continued. My heart felt like it skipped a beat then picked up as my stomach started to twist and turn in a way that made me feel more than slightly nauseous.

I slowly let go of the door, trying very hard to make very slow movements as I stepped outside, or tried to, I hadn't taken a full step outside when my bare foot connected to something hard and cold. I looked down and all remaining breath left my lungs in a whoosh of air. A rectangular metal box with an intent of the Prydonian seal on the lid sat on my doorstep.

I took a deep breath as confusion mixed with disbelief and I bent down, my fingers wrapped around the small cold metal box and I lightly picked it up. I scanned the box with my eyes and tried to figure out not only what was going on but how. I turned and shut my door with my heel as I walked back into my bedroom and kicked my bedroom door closed as well and finished my determined walk by tossing the box next to my bed, pulled my laptop onto my legs and opened a new email.

 **What the hell is going on!**

I sent the email with a nod of my head, that should get the message across nicely. I glanced at the metal box on my bed and the ping of my laptop let me know that I had received a message.

 **Do you confirm that the requested items have been received?**

I clenched my teeth in anger, my eyes narrowed in frustration.

 **Tell me what is going on!**

The email I got in reply was instantaneous.

 **Do you confirm that the requested items have been received?**

My jaw was clenched so hard by this point my teeth started aching, slight desperation gripped me, I wanted to know how this person did this, was it already planned? How did they know where I live? Who's behind this?

 **PLEASE JUST TELL ME!**

Ding.

 **Do you confirm that the requested items have been received?**

 _I'm getting nowhere fast with this idiot_. I took a deep breath and thought back to everything that led up to this.

 _The emails_ , I realized, thinking back to what they had said. I was technically warned and I continuously ignored what was in front of my face, albeit the messages were cryptic yet curiously inviting, whatever is going on this person is not to blame. Well, yes they are to blame, but they kind of _did_ warn me... With one more deep sigh, I opened another email.

 **I confirm that the requested items received. Thank You.**

Holding back another annoyed huff I glared at the screen, knowing that any other message I sent would be ignored, I reluctantly sent the email. The quiet beep of the laptop let me know that the message was successfully sent and I leaned back against my headboard, waiting for the next email. Before I could get anxious about how long I would have to wait for the reply, my screen flickered then went completely black.

My eyes widened and shock froze me in place, I sat there stunned for a few seconds, staring with equal parts disbelief and horror for at least ten seconds before it started back up. The black screen lit up again and it slowly hummed back to life.

 _What the hell?!_ I leaned closer to my screen and gazed over the contents of the page that it opened up to, my email, during further inspection I saw that none of the emails that I had received or sent to the person I ordered the box from was there anymore. I paused as that registered, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" I went through every part of my inbox, my spam folder, the sent folder and the trash and there was still no trace of any of the emails. With growing concern and curiosity I opened up my web browser and the tab with the site I was on for the purchase was closed out, I went into my history and it showed every site that I had visited up to eight months ago, except the website that I got the box from.

My eyebrows shot to the top of my forehead, things just keep getting more and more bizarre. After a few more annoying, aggravated minutes of me searching for any way to figure out what was currently going on I gave up and closed my laptop with a snap and a huff of anger. I obviously wasn't going to get anywhere on the stupid device, the person did say that all communication would be cut off when I confirmed my order.

 _How, though?_ With that thought in mind, I turned to the object of my new anxiety and unleashed a glare that any evil villain would be proud of.

After glaring at the object for longer than I'd like to admit, I sighed and reached out to it. I froze instantaneously as my fingers brushed the silver metal. _I_ _t's unusually warm... like... really warm._ It was cold only moments before when I brought it inside, but now it's warm, and not just warming up from being inside, it's borderline _hot_.

My eyebrows furrowed and I put my laptop on my nightstand so that it was out of the way and maneuvered myself into the center of my bed so I could get into a more comfortable position. I gently placed the box on my lap and slowly opened the top. The Prydonian seal was the first thing my eyes landed on, and it was beautiful. A released a small breath of amazement as I picked up the old looking golden seal and delicately ran my fingers over the indents. After a few seconds, I placed the seal to my left and looked in the box again. A thin piece of leather that kind of looks like a wallet, my eyebrows rose curiously as I picked it up and flipped it open, it revealed a blank piece of paper.

 _Wow, what a letdown,_ I hummed to myself, internally disappointed at the apparent normalness of it. I placed it with the seal and turned back to the box.

There were only two things left in the box, a smaller rectangular box and a folded piece of paper poking out from under the box. I picked up the box and slowly pulled the top off. A long sleek silver object lay in the center of the box, bigger and longer than a pen with a thin rectangle of glass in the middle of the object, like a tiny screen, it had a few buttons and a bright blue piece of glass at the end of it that looked like a light. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I continued to gaze at the object. It kind of resembled a... sonic screwdriver?

 _That's... impossible,_ I denied, yet there was a tiny bit of excitement at the tiny possibility and thought, I amended my earlier statement as hope and excitement took over. _It would be the second impossible thing to have happened to me today, so maybe I shouldn't rule out the impossible quite yet_.

With a small smile, I ran my fingertips over the cool silver metal. _It's real metal that's for sure,_ I carefully removed it from the box and set the now empty box on the bed next to me with the other items so I could carefully inspect the object in my hands.

 _Definitely looks like a sonic, but not any of the Doctors or Rivers_. I nodded to myself, my eyebrows furrowed in concentration. After I finished inspecting it, I twirled it around my fingers like you would a drumstick and pointed to my closed bedroom door with a small flourish and pressed the button with my thumb. A whirring noise filled the air as the tip lit up a bright blue. A click sounded through my room and I released the button I was pressing and blinked owlishly at my door.

I slowly inched off of my bed and made my way to the offending wooden object and stared intently at the now turned up metal lock.

"No way..." I muttered with disbelief as I tried to turn the nob but was met with resistance. _It worked,_ I lifted the screwdriver and aimed it at the lock. I pressed the button and as the whirring filled the air, a click followed and I watched the lock on my doorknob turn itself left so that it was laying flat. I took my finger off of the button and stared in awe.

 _Okay, in all reality it could have been a fluke, twice, at the same time that I pressed the button,_ I tried to rationalize the situation but was only coming up with pathetic attempts at excuses as to why it couldn't/shouldn't be happening. _There's only one way to find out._ After a few silent seconds of thought, I put the screwdriver up to the hinge and pointed it to the top screw. A slightly higher pitch of sound came out as the screw turned itself and fell to the floor. I stood completely still, frozen in shock and awe. A light feeling grew in my chest as the impossibility of the situation presented itself and my lips curled up into a large grin. A laugh fluttered past my lips and I turned to my bed and flopped down on it. _This is crazy, Amazing, Insane, Impossible,_ I paused, my brain pushed common sense and logic at me again.

 _Hold on, wait... just a few seconds. How is any of this possible_?

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up on my bed. Turning back to the box I had set my sonic next to, I placed my screwdriver next to the other stuff so I could pull out the paper that had been neatly folded under the screwdriver's box. I carefully unfolded it and scanned over the contents.

 **Dear Annabelle Claire,**

 **I know that you have a lot of questions, I will answer what I can but I must ask you not to be afraid.** **The reason the web page no longer exists, is the moment you received your order, it never existed at** **all, which is a confusing paradox within itself that would take a rather long time to explain, time which we, unfortunately, don't have at the moment, however, that's beside the point, the non-existence of the web page is why your emails are also gone. How could you get emails from somebody on a website** **that never existed in the first place? That was a rhetorical question, trying to answer will only make things more confusing for you.**

 **In the box that you have received, there will be a sonic** **screwdriver. I have built and designed it for you and you alone, it will only react to your touch unless you allow others to link to it as well. It will** **be useful in situations you may find yourself in, in the not so distant future.** **There will also be paper.** **It is exactly that. Paper. Psychic paper to be precise. As you know already how to use it, I needn't bother** **with an explanation.**

 **This now leaves me with the explanation of the seal. As you know this is the seal** **of Rassilon, the Prydonian seal. This seal, however, is unique. Inside of this seal is bound the power of the universe.** **Did you notice the box growing warmer to the touch? That was the power that the seal contains reacting to your presence. I'm positive you have a few questions, such as, How does it react to your presence? Why is it reacting? Why you? And the ever so common, How? The answers, you will be annoyed to know, I can't tell** **you, however, know that you will come by the answers in time.**

 **Rassilon found the power of the Universe by accident, and as** **any scientist would do, he experimented. After many experiments, he soon realized that the power** **could not only be wielded but bound to a person or an object. Rassilon himself tried to take on the** **power of the universe and after mere seconds of trying to make a successful link, the Universe, seeing into the mind of the TimeLord, didn't allow the connection to be made.**

 **Angry at being unable to wield and possess this** **raw consuming power, he became resentful and** **bound the link to the power to his seal and erased** **all of his findings and tests so nobody but him would know about or ever be allowed or able to obtain the power of the Universe, the power he isn't permitted to possess. The seal you have been given is indeed the seal I am telling you about.**

 **You have** **chosen a life full of hardships and adventure. I have searched for you for longer than** **you could possibly ever imagine. Your new life will not be simple and you will find yourself wondering, more** **often than not, if your choice was worth it. It won't seem like it at times, but I assure you. It will be** **worth it in the end.**

 **Remember one thing. There is always Hope. I wish you luck Anna. You're going** **to need it.**

 **Your Old/New Friend**

 **the Universe.**

I stared blankly at the note in front on me, I didn't know what to think, so I didn't.

 _This is completely impossible,_ I turned to look at the pile of objects that I had set on the bed next to me and my eyes were immediately pulled to where the seal lay.

 _If what the note said is true. Then this object is bound with the power of the universe. The notes and emails were all from the 'Universe'... That raises more questions, though, the Universe isn't alive... Is it_? It felt like the longer I looked at it, the further away all of my thoughts drifted from me. Warmth seeped into my body and my vision grew slightly foggy.

You know that feeling when you stand up and haven't had enough water to drink, the light-headedness, and blurry vision?

Yeah, that feeling.

As the feeling of warmth grew, a new feeling of frost came immediately after it, sending a shiver down my spine and through my body. I slowly brought my hand up from where it was resting beside me on my bed and slowly inched it closer and closer to the seal, unable to tear my eyes away. Just a little closer and I can touch it. The unnatural warmth of the seal was a hair under my fingertip's.

 _ **RINGGGGGGG**_. The sudden noise of my alarm on my phone startled me so bad that I flew to my right, I flailed my arms as I tried to find anything to grab and landed on the hard floor, my arm bent underneath me at an awkward angle as I attempted to catch myself.

"Ughhhhh," I groaned in pain and annoyance. I twisted my arm out from underneath me and sat up.

 ** _RINGGGG_**. "Alright, alright," I grumbled to myself and the annoying object that was currently the cause of my pain, I grabbed my phone and shut off my work reminder and grabbed the clean clothes that I had set on my dresser before bed last night. I made the trip to the bathroom a short one. I put the Doctor Who series nine soundtrack that I had bought on my phone and turned it up all the way before I stripped out of my undergarments, sweat pants, and tank top, I turned the water on to scalding hot and a little bit of cold so that I didn't burn myself and stepped into the annoyingly small shower.

A sigh left my throat as the warm water ran down my back, releasing my tense muscles, I grabbed my mint and lavender body wash and scrubbed down my body. My moment of peace was short-lived, however, as a streak of warmth flashed its way through my body as quick as lightning with pain following after.

The pain started in my chest and worked its way up and down my body like thousands of tiny needles being twisted through my skin and pulsing to the center of my bones, making my legs waver and buckle under me as I was unable to hold up my own weight, sending me to my knees in the shower.

I only barely registered my knees hitting the ground and the sound of my sharp intake of breath before the pain hit my skull and a small sob escaped my lips, as the pulsing pain was all I could feel. No words can describe the complete and utter agony I was in. It was toe curling, from my feet to my scalp, like I was burning and freezing at the same time, being pulled apart and reassembeled.

The pain stopped almost as soon as it had started. Leaving me breathless, numb, and curled up on the tiny floor of my shower, shaking from fear and shock. I was afraid that if I moved, the pain would start again. It was only when the water turned cold on my back that I realized how much time had passed.

Standing slowly I turned off the water with my shaky hands. My breath short and shallow and legs still wobbly as I slowly pulled myself out of the shower. Rapping the pale blue fluffy towel that was hanging off of my counter around my small, curvy, five three form. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Stormy gray eyes, fair pale skin and lower back length, natural black wavy hair filled my vision. My circle face that usually had a healthy glow, looked a sickly white and slightly clammy, as drops of water dripped down my face. My light eyes looked fearfully into my reflection. _That was scary_. _Also very painful_. **Extremely** _very painful_.

"I should probably see my doctor about that," I stated, my voice cracking, with a matter of fact nod to my reflection. I snapped myself out of the little daze I was in and threw on my comfortable jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I slowly brushed my long hair out as I was thinking over what had happened in the past hour and braided it quickly and threw the braid up into a bun to get it off of my back.

"There, done," I glanced at myself and grabbed the rectangle black rimmed glasses that were sitting next to my sink and slid them on. They're basically like Ten's glasses. A small smirk made its way onto my face and I gave a small cheeky nod to my reflection.

"All set sexy," I winked comically at myself and grabbed my phone that I had put on charge and paused my music and powered off my phone. Turning and walking out to my bedroom, I slid my phone into my back pocket. Grabbing my Dalek socks and my light blue all star converse, I flopped onto my bed and put them on my feet.

After I was done tying my shoes, a flash of light out of the corner of my left eye brought my eyes over to the side of my bed where I had placed all of the new things that came from the box that was given to me. I stared at the pile of things intensely, trying to see where the flash had come from. After a few seconds of nothing, I shrugged, stood up, and grabbed my black false leather jacket from the corner of my bed. I slid my phone in my left pocket and zipped it up before pulling the jacket over my shoulders and onto my arms, another bright flash brought my vision to my left, I whipped my head around.

"I knew I saw something," I muttered to myself with narrowed eyes as I stalked over to the pile of things that I was, until that second, trying my best to ignore. I sat myself down and carefully leaned over the pile of things. I shifted through the items, looking for anything that could have omitted the light that kept flashing. I put the sonic to the left of the pile to keep an eye on it, it could have been the object that was lighting up. I grabbed the leather slip and flipped open the psychic paper.

I narrowed my eyes at the paper as there was still obvious disbelief at the thought of actual psychic paper. I concentrated on my driver's licenses. A slightly see-through image of my ID appeared on the paper before flickering to white and back to the slightly translucent image. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion as my eyes ran over the small piece of paper, _That's odd?_ I thought to myself before I sighed to myself, still very confused about everything that's going on, but at this point, I was willing to accept and move on as I didn't have the energy to try and rationalize whatever the hell's going on here. I put the paper in my hidden inside right breast pocket and grabbed the note, intending to place that in my pocket as well. I froze just before I grabbed the note as my eyes focused on the small light was glowing under the paper.

I sat still as I took inventory of the items. _It's not the psychic paper,_ I checked off _Th_ _at's in my pocket._

 _It's also not the sonic,_ I shifted my eyes over and gave the over-accessorized screwdriver a quick glance before grabbing it and putting it in my jacket's inner left breast pocket.

 _It's the seal,_ I thought to myself, there's no other explanation. A grim sense of foreboding hovered over me as I slowly reached for the note. My fingers brushed the slightly harsh edge of the paper, I took a deep breath before pulling it off of the seal.

I sucked in a breath of shock as my eyes widened and heart skipped a beat. The thin paper slipped between my short fingers and fluttered to the floor. The seal was omitting a beautiful soft glow. Colors I had never even _seen_ before, radiated from the indents of the seal. I let out a shaky breath and I brought my left hand over to the seal. The closer my fingers got to the gold material, a warmth started traveling up my body. It started from my chest and extended to all of my limbs. The warmth wasn't like the other time. It wasn't painful and searing. It was just. Warm. It seemed comforting. Like being wrapped in a blanket and knowing that everything was going to be alright. As the warmth reached my fingertips all off my apprehension and anxieties went away. They were just gone.

With a new found resolve, I put my fingertips to the seal. My entire body stiffened and went ridged as a bright flash of golden filled my vision. A feeling came over me. A feeling I had never experienced before. It was like I was being vacuumed. A pulling motion that made me clench my eyes closed tightly in fear. A few agonizing seconds passed before the feeling of being pulled encased my entire body and a terrified scream left my mouth as I was yanked back into god knows where. The wind whipped around me and I brought my arms around my torso in a vain effort to protect myself from whatever was happening around me. I felt myself being hurtled through some type of open space, but I was too afraid to open my eyes and discover what I was being flung through. I knew for certain I wasn't in my room anymore.

As suddenly as it happened, another flash of golden light shone brightly through my closed lids, the wind stopped and all of my breath left me as I was shoved forwards. I gasped in shock and slight pain as my left side hit something solid. I rolled a bit to try and soften my surprise landing and came to a stop on my back. I laid on the cold, hard surface below me as I struggled to breathe properly. I took in huge gasps of air as I tried to settle myself down and clear my mind, which was racing.

 _What the hell was that?!_ I thought to myself in a daze. I took big breaths and opened my eyes. White, I flinched at the brightness above me. I blinked till my eyes adjusted and stared at the white circular ceiling.

 _Where am I_? I closed my eyes again.

 _No... wait... I can't think properly at the moment,_ I thought to myself with desperation to understand what the hell was going on, _rewind,_ I commanded myself and closed my eyes again, this time for concentration.

 _On bed._

 _On Laptop._

 _On Website._

 _Weird email._

 _Weird box._

 _Weird Stuff in box._

 _Shower._

 _Pain._

 _Weird Light._

 _Warmth._

 _Wind._

I laid still as I ran through the steps of what happened in my head again.

 _Okay_. _Either you're having a minor psychotic break or... or what_?! I questioned myself with anxiety and disbelief at the bizarre and terrifying situation I found myself in. With a small huff, I made a noise in the back of my throat as I realized I had to sit up and look at my surroundings, I was very unwilling and sore. With a small groan, I turned and sat up, while moving something slightly heavy and warm slide out of my hand and hit the floor with a clatter. I turned to see the Prydonian seal on the ground to my right. Pure befuddlement was all that I felt as I looked at the seal, then fear and suspicion.

 _I didn't pick it up,_ I realized internally as I gazed at the object mistrustfully, _I only touched it,_ I stretched my fingers out but hesitated a second before picking it up and giving it a once over with narrowed eyes.

 _I'll figure this thing out later,_ I decided and slid it into my right jacket pocket zipped it shut before and looking around. Once again I found myself frozen in shock and awe. My breath left my lungs in an exhale of amazement as I slowly stood up. White walls with circle indents that lit up, tall beams that looked like rock's that extended from the ceiling to the floor, my large gray eyes followed the cords and wires that were sticking out of the wall and ceiling incredulously. The Inside to the Tardis. I did a one-eighty and saw the circle control panel, its white with a rocky texture around the edges, the glass pillar in the center was lit a light blue.

 _War Doctor_? I thought to myself with slight confusion at the interior, _How is any of this possible, I can't be here, I literally **can't,**_ I did another one-eighty, taking in all of my surroundings.

 _This is impossible,_ I tried to tell myself as my mind raced with possibilities.

 _No,_ I shook my head to myself after a second of debate.

 _'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth,_.' I quoted Sherlock's words of wisdom to myself and a happy feeling grew in my chest and made its way up my throat as a breathlessly amazed, small laugh made its way out of my mouth. I grinned and turned in a full circle yet again, taking in the small yet amazingly beautiful surroundings, unable to get enough of them.

"Anna?" An old, raspy, soft yet stern voice broke me out of my happy/awestruck little bubble. I turned on the balls of my feet whipping around at the sound of my name and froze in shock. My eyes widened as I stared with more awe into light brown eyes. The War Doctor. His light Grey hair brushed down on the sides and a bit sticky up on the top, his old dirty clothes rumpled with wear. This entire situation is bizarre, I could be asleep, or have suffered a psychotic break, but either way, I don't care at this moment, I couldn't help but let the huge awed smile consume my face as I gazed at the Doctor.

"Hello," I breathed out with a smile. Some confusion showed on his age-worn face as I stared at him in slight awe. I slowly made my way closer to him, walking very slowly around the counsel. He watched me warily, hands behind his back, a serious expression on his face as he followed my movements.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned me, his intense eyes never leaving my form.

"I have no idea," I shrugged with a smile full of wonder and slight disbelief. I looked around again, my eyes devouring the sight of the Tardis.

"I don't even know how I got here," I admitted and turned back to him. He continued to look at me and he turned his head slightly to the right. Confusion became apparent on his face again.

"Hold on," I started "Wait," I realized something, turning from looking over the Tardis I looked at him again, only closer. "You called me Anna," My head tilted in confusion and my eyebrows furrowed, mimicking his.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned him, slowly making my way around the control panel. His eyes widened slightly and an emotion I barely had time to identify as realization crossed his face before it was back to the serious and stoic mask.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked and took a few steps closer to me. I eyed his movement and continued forward, I was only about six feet from him now.

"Of course I do," I continued forward and stopped about five feet from him, not knowing whether any closer would be too much for the war Doctor. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, I don't know how stable he is in this incarnation, you didn't really get to see a lot about him, "I've always known who you are. You're the Doctor," Not a second after I had answered he was shaking his head quickly.

"I'm not the Doctor. Not anymore," He contradicted me with slight pain in his raspy, stoic voice. My eyebrows furrowed as my gut turned uncomfortably at the inner turmoil that was currently eating away at the Doctor. I wanted to help him, that's the reason I wanted to be a clinical psychologist so that I could help and be there for people who didn't have anyone else to talk to, I wanted to ease others inner suffering, and hell if this didn't tug on my heartstrings. I had to do or say something, I quickly thought intently about what should or shouldn't be said in this situation.

"Maybe you don't feel like it now," I started slowly, making the Doctors intense eyes focus intently on my face, "and maybe others don't see it. But you _are_ a good man," I paused to think of what to say next, his sad brown eyes gazed deeply into my stormy gray ones.

"You were given bad choices, sometimes the bad ones are all you get, but even then you still have to choose. Even if you don't think you're a good man, you still try to make the right choices, and that's the point, isn't it?" I gave a small half shrug "That you still try, even after _everything,_ " A small crooked half smile made its way onto my face in an attempt to comfort the man.

He stared at me for a few seconds, not saying a word or even moving. I started to wonder if I said something wrong when a tiny smile curved up the corners of his lips, it was very small but it made my smile become larger in response to the sight.

"An old friend of mine said nearly the same thing to me once," He shook his head and looked down at the floor, his eyes becoming slightly distanced as what I assumed was a memory, ran through his mind.

"Sounds smart," I remarked lightly, my tiny half smile never faltering. He looked back up at me, "This friend of yours," I added. He raised his eyebrows slightly, his small smile returning, soft and sad.

"Very smart. One of the most intelligent people I know. She tends to use her intellect to get into trouble more often than not," He mused slightly to himself, seeming to get lost in more memories. My thoughts became confused as I tried to think of the companion he was talking about. My first thoughts were naturally of River, but they hadn't met yet. They won't and don't meet until his tenth incarnation.

I opened my mouth to ask about this friend of his, but a slightly painful tug in my chest and the back of my skull cut me off. Warmth shot through me and I gasped and doubled over, putting my right hand on my chest and squeezing my eyes shut for a few moments before opening them again. My vision went black momentarily as my head swam. My legs trembled and bent as I was currently unable to keep myself on my feet, large warm hands grasped my arms, keeping me upright.

After a few seconds of the tugging in my chest, I tugged back. I don't know how else to explain it. I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. So I pulled back till it stopped. The sudden relief made me gasp and I inhaled large gulps of air as I looked up into the concerned warm brown eyes of the Doctor.

"Whats happening to me?!" I questioned him pleadingly, my voice cracking. He looked away from me and released a small sigh. _'He's not going to help me,'_ I realized with dread. I grabbed his upper arms and gripped him tightly. "Please," I begged. He has to know _something_. I know he knows something.

He looked back into my pleading eyes and seemed to age visibly. He looked even older and more tired than I ever remember seeing the war Doctor in the T.V show. He seemed to be having an internal debate or struggle as he looked into my eyes. I don't know what he was when he looked at me but after a second he sighed and his shoulders slumped, like he gave up trying to push me away for the moment and with a small sigh he gently pulled my hands off of his upper arm and led me over to the console and sat me down on the rim underneath it. He sat down next to me and folded his hands on lap, his eyes trained on the floor in front of him.

"As much as I would like to tell you all that I know. The timelines are not something to be taken lightly," He warned in a slightly ominous voice. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned to me. "The timelines..." I repeated quietly to myself. _Oh god, I think I know what that means._ A slightly sick feeling grew in my stomach as the anxiety once again took over. "So you're saying that, even though you _do_ want to tell me. You _can't_ '?" I questioned him. He didn't respond as his eyes gazed at me, his lack of an answer was response enough, though.

"Oh... Great," I muttered sarcastically, sarcasm was what I reverted to when I was afraid or as I liked to say, it was my default. I turned away from the Doctor and tried to digest everything that was happening. _One thing's for sure, though._

"So. You do know me?" I turned back to the Doctor. He nodded somewhat grimly.

"For how long?" I asked hesitantly.

"Spoilers," He spoke with a twinge of bitterness in his voice. My eyes widened at that phrase. "I take you've heard me say that quite a lot then," I realized. He continued to look at me with no response.

"I take it that you've heard me say that quite a lot then," I realized. He continued to look at me with no response.

A small sigh escaped my lips when I realized he wasn't going to answer any of my questions. _That's useful,_ I dryly thought to myself as my eyebrows rose. There were a few seconds heavy silence as I thought over everything that was going on and what to do from here on out.

"What now?" I asked quietly. His gaze that hadn't left my face turned grim and his eyes darkened. "It's probably too much to ask to stay and travel with you," It was supposed to be a question but it came out as more of a weak statement.

"You can not stay," He confirmed. I wrung my hands in front of me and nervously shifted my fingers. I was scared. Of what was going to happened next.

"I don't know what's happened to me. Or what exactly is going on, or how it happened or even why," I admitted quietly, "I don't know what to do. Or where to go," A thick feeling made its way up the back of my throat and a pressure grew in my chest. My vision became slightly blurry as I realized the situation I was now in. I cleared my throat a bit and swallowed. Trying to force back my tears. I inhaled through my nose then released the breath through my mouth. Calming myself down. I looked back to the Doctor who was watching me with an expression that was weary and sad. Very very sad.

"Are you gonna, drop me off somewhere?" I quirked my eyebrow at him questioningly, obviously opposed to the idea of being dropped off at some random place that I didn't know. Not that I think he would put me somewhere dangerous, I just have no idea what's going on and am slightly freaking out internally at the weird events I was still trying to wrap my head around.

"No," He shook his head and my eyebrows shot up my forehead.

"Earlier," He began, "You felt a pull in your chest correct?" He asked me knowingly. I looked at him curiously, wondering how he knew that. _Maybe I_ _told him what it felt like at some point in this bizarre time stream stuff_.

"Yeah," I confirmed slowly, wondering what this leading up to and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"It hurt," He stated, remembering the way I reacted earlier, already working out that that's what the feeling was. I turned away from the Doctor as I thought back.

"It was kind of painful,' I started quietly, "More shocking than anything, though. But I want you to understand," I turned back to him and looked deeply into his deep brown eyes, "It was only the second time I've ever felt anything like that. It only started hurting when I pulled back."

There was a moment of silence as he looked at me intently. "Why did you pull back?" He questioned me in his raspy voice.

"..." I shifted my fingers nervously again and looked away from him down to the white floor, "I was scared," I quietly replied and began wringing my fingers again.

"It will not hurt you. But when you feel that pull, do not fight it. It will take you where you are needed most in the Universe," He explained I opened my mouth to ask him questions, then remembered that he more than likely wouldn't answer any of them. I closed my mouth and sighed, pushing my glasses up onto my nose.

 _I'm going to ask him questions anyway,_ I decided and turned back to the Doctor. I hadn't been able to even open my mouth when the pulling/burning sensation came back with a force. I gasped and slightly bent forward, trying to lessen the strain on my chest. I clenched my eyes shut and balled my hands into fists.

"Don't fight it," He spoke to me with a soft warning in his raspy voice.

"It hurts," I gasped out, almost to the point of tears. My entire body pulsing to the beat of my heart.

"Fighting it will only make it hurt more," I turned to him and opened my eyes to ask him why it would stop if I didn't fight it, but I didn't get the opportunity as an even more intense flash of pain and heat swept over me, making me clench my teeth in pain.

"Let it go." His gruff, old voice softly commanded me. I looked up at him and tried to think over my choices, I wasn't thinking rationally because I was in pain, but I finally decided that not pulling back probably couldn't make anything any worse than it was already. After a particularly painful flash of heat, my body slightly convulsed I let go of the mini tug of war that was currently being fought in my body.

The relief was instantaneous as the searing heat that was rushing through me stopped, and a cool feeling took its place, slowly worming its way up my entire body, to my scalp. Something shifted in my mind when the cooling sensation touched the top of my head, making me gasp in shock as it sent a tingling down my spine that felt both hot and cold at the same time.

My eyes widened at the odd and new sensation. A feeling of fulfillment engulfed me, It was a feeling I had never felt in my entire life. A feeling of inner peace. A faint golden glow brightened my vision, making everything look grainy and slightly translucent. I could see things shift through the air, like dust in the wind, hear whispers as the dust drifted around.

I lifted my hand, gazing at it incredulously, slightly extending my fingers. I ran my fingers through the air and watched it ripple like waves. Flashes of an uncountable amount of lives instantaneously pulsed in my mind and before my eyes in a blink. The pressure of all of that knowledge compressed my brain then lightened and I sucked in a huge gasp of air in pain, shock, and awe.

 _Time,_ I realized. I was seeing _time_. A small smile broke out over my face and a breathless laugh escaped from between my lips as I turned my palm over and stared intently at it. Glowing golden lines pulsed under my skin, my veins were alight with power.

I turned and looked at the Doctor. His dark eyes were watching my every move. Every thought that was going through my mind the moment I looked at him, stopped. I sucked in a breath as my eyes focused on the way time rippled and convulsed around him. The sheer number of lives, and even time itself, that he affected, is affecting and will affect, left me breathless. The impact he had on the very core of the Universe was astounding. My eyes were as wide as they could go and my mouth was slightly open as I gaped at him like a fish out of water.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took in my expression. The look spurred me to my senses again as I remembered this was the war Doctor

"Are you alright?" He questioned me hesitantly with what seemed like awkward concern. Like he wasn't sure what to do, or how to act around me. I internally shook myself out of my little daze and blinked, trying to clear my head.

I nodded slowly as my vision whitened around the edges as a light-headed feeling overtook me, I felt like I was floating as the world around me tipped and span. A soft, small tug in the back of my mind pulled my attention away from the rather new and worrying feelings and slowly beckoned me away.

"I have to go," I muttered to myself then glanced up to the Doctor, who was watching me with a sort of resigned and sad understanding. "There's somewhere else I need to be," I suddenly felt the need to reassure him. To tell him everything was going to work out in the end, that even if everything wasn't _okay_ , that he never gives up, that the fight is worth it because it makes him a greater man than he could ever begin to imagine. However, I knew that I didn't have the time. Instead, I gave a soft supportive smile that I hoped showed the hope and encouragement that I wanted to convey to him and a sudden flash of golden light and a quick tugging motion overcame me, I knew I was gone. The feeling of wind encased my body and once again I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Another quick flash of light and I hit another cold metallic ground harshly with a rolling stop.

I groaned in pain and slight annoyance as I heaved in and out in a seemingly unhelpful attempt in catching my breath. I put my hand to my chest and my heart thundered as my muscles screamed and my head pounded softly, it was aching but manageable.

"I really need to work on my landings," I muttered to myself as I tiredly opened my eyes, I made a small unwilling sound in the back of my throat at the thought of moving and sitting up, but I had to know where I was before I took a breather and just passed out. With a small huff I sat up stiffly in one quick motion, like ripping off a band-aid, I let out another small groan as I scanned my surroundings. _The Tardis again,_ _only the color scheme and shaping is different_. This Tardis was more square in shape, the circle things were bigger and the console was an off silver white pentagon.

 _The Fourth Doctor? Or late three maybe_? I questioned myself with skepticism as I glanced around the large white interior, still in disbelief that this was reality. This has to be a dream

 _I still have no idea what's going on but there is **no** way it's actually the fourt_ -

"Anna," A deep cheerful voice knocked me out of my unsurprisingly skeptical thoughts. My storm gray eyes widened in shock and I froze as my heart skipped a beat then accelerated in my chest and I slowly turned my head to look over to my right. The Fourth Doctor, _The Fourth Doctor_ , just strolled inside the Tardis, with his brown, fluffy curly hair, brown circular fedora, red blazer, and long multicolored scarf wrapped once around his neck, the ends trailing on the floor behind where he walked, with a petite woman with warm brown hair and eyes and a small heart-shaped face, and a man with a short dark brown hair, styled a bit like the tenth doctors. He had a square face and a rather stylish suit.

 _Harry and Sarah-Jane. Sweet Mother of Jesus..._ I gaped at the sight in front of me, once again at a loss of what to say or even do.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to," The Doctor grinned, his eyes scanned over me swiftly as he walked over to the Tardis console, his intelligent lightning blue eyes gave me a once over.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He questioned me with curiosity, his eyebrows raising slightly. There were a few seconds of silence where I openly gaped at him. I opened my mouth to respond but no noise came out so I ended up just closing it. It's not one of my proudest moment, believe me, but I was first and foremost a fan. My brain is having a hard time catching up to all of the weird that's happened, that's _still_ happening today and my literal hero is standing right in front of me.

 _Giving me a weird look,_ I realized and snapped myself out of my shock and awe induced state and swiftly stood up, brushing myself off awkwardly as I cleared my throat, I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment but ignored it as I glanced at myself, making sure that everything was in order.

"Oh, I say!" A male voice exclaimed with shock, I turned curiously in the direction of the sudden exclamation, which was in Sarah and Harry's direction, my sight fell on Harry and in return his fell on me.

"Ah, Anna. Did you change?" He asked looking up and down at my clothes.

"Nope. Whatever I was wearing I haven't worn it yet," I muttered and slid my hands in my pockets and nodded to myself, briefly understanding that understanding these time shenanigans were going to become very complicated. _God knows what else is going to happen, and where else I'm going to go._

"I'm sorry?" Harry questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as he didn't quite understand what I was trying to say. The Doctor, in turn, looked at me curiously as he fiddled with some controls on the console.

"Anna is a time traveler, nothing happens in the same order for her as it does for us," Sarah explained to the new companion who look doubtful.

"Quite right," The Doctor said with a lighthearted grin and made his way over to me with long leisure strides. "You look young, where did you come from?" He asked, his blue eyes regarding my gray ones with curiosity.

"Uhhhh, I'm pretty sure that I can't tell you that," My eyebrows furrowed in concentration and I thought over what I could and couldn't tell him. _If I word it right I can tell him some things._

"I was with a future you," I decided to start there. "I couldn't stay long, though. Something happened and I was pulled from the future you to another younger version of you," I explained to him, The Doctors curious look only intensified as he looked on at me.

"Does that happen a lot?" I questioned with hesitation as I thought of what his answer could mean. "Do I just jump from one you to another?"

"Most of the times, yes," He grinned largely at me, though his eyes held another emotion as if he was thinking about something deeply. After a few seconds, he cocked his head to the side a bit. "How many times have we met?" He asked with a look that was torn between realization and mischievous excitement.

"Including now?" I asked with raised eyebrows, he nodded as an answer to my question.

"Twice. I just met a future you, but it was only for, five minutes at the most? You spent most of the time that we talked being cryptic. Not that I can blame you," I answered and shrugged. Not seconds after I finished talking a huge, wide-eyed grin consumed his face.

"Would you like to travel with me?" He questioned me curiously out of nowhere. My heart jumped out of my chest as the words most Whovian's in existence want to hear, but none ever will, left his mouth. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth opened slightly, I was once again gaping like a fish out of water.

"Just like that?" I asked in breathless astonishment, not really believing what I was hearing.

"Of course," His trademark grin widened and he examined me with amusement.

"If we've only met twice," He started, "then you've never traveled in the Tardis with me, any of me," The Doctor made his way around the console, pulling levers, switching flips and turning nobs.

"I'm going to be the first one to take you on a trip," He turned from the controls to beamed at me with what looked like pride and smugness, like he won something. I blinked owlishly at him, the words he said very slowly sinking in. I opened my mouth then closed it, before repeating the process as a grin slowly worked its way through my shock and an astonishment and grew on my face, a breathless laugh escaped my lips.

 _He wants me to travel with him_! I repeated internally, _He wants_ me _to travel with him_ , _me_!

A small laughed and bit my bottom lip in excitement and nodded my head quickly, "Yeah! I want to travel with you!" I replied enthusiastically with another small laugh of astonishment as I basically hopped over to the Tardis console to stand next to the Doctor who was just as excited, if not more, at my response.

"Good," The Doctor acknowledged with a toothy grin and his lightning blue eyes met my stormy gray and I grinned back, my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

"It's my first time as well," Harry remarked from the doorway as he stepped more into the Tardis and made his way to the console. Realization hit me like a brick, making my eyes widened in understanding.

"Ohhh, the ark then," I muttered quietly then nodded to myself.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked me curiously and I waved away the question. "Nothing," I glanced over to the console controls and the Doctor walked over so he was standing to my left.

"Are you ready?" He questioned me with a small, almost secretive smile. My heart jumped again. ' _Oh My God. I'm traveling with the Doctor, Sarah, and Harry_.' I bit my bottom lip in excitement and nodded enthusiastically, my wide smile making my cheeks ache a bit.

"Where to?" He asked glancing over to Sarah, who was talking with Harry who was, in turn, looking around the Tardis in awe. "You're asking me?" I questioned and pointed to myself, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"You're asking me?" I questioned and pointed to myself, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course," He glanced back to me with a look that said 'Isn't it obvious'.

"It is _your_ first time," The Doctor reminded me, "It'll be unforgettable," He promised with a large grin. "Where ever you want to go, the entire universe, all of time and space at your very fingertips. I could take you to a planet made entirely of diamond."

 _Midnight,_ I resisted the urge shudder in fear at the thought of the only episode of Doctor Who that had a creature that well and truly terrified me.

"Or a planet with fourteen suns and six moons-"

"Fourteen suns and six moons?!" Harry interrupted the Doctor with disbelief, his face showing only incredulity, "Come now, Doctor. There is no such place," He denied, then paused, "Is there?"

I raised my eyebrows as did the Doctor as we looked at Harry.

"There's not?" The Doctor questioned Harry with an almost challenging tone. I rolled my eyes at the both of them and smiled at Sarah, who had the same exasperated look that I had.

"Since it's Harry's first time. How about we go somewhere more believable to the human," I stated in a joking manner.

"Human?!" Harry asked, unsure if he should be insulted or confused by the way I said it.

"Anna's the Universe," Sarah explained to Harry with a grin. I froze completely and my eyes widened as those words replayed in my head.

 _Anna's the universe_.

Anna's the universe.

 ** _Anna's the universe_**.

 _Oh sweet mother of all things holy_.

 _What have I gotten myself into_ now.

"The Universe? How does that work?" Harry regarded me with curiosity and disbelief. Sarah opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Long story." The Doctor answered shortly in a way that kind of said 'don't ask', he glanced at me and I stared at him with wide surprised eyes, he knew that with me being as young and not as far along in the time stream as he is that I had no idea what was going on, the way he cut Sarah off from an explanation means he's not going to tell me or let Sarah tell me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he turned away from me to face the console.

 _I wonder what he knows?_ I mused to myself with suspicion. _I guess maybe it depends on how long we've known each other, or he's known me in this case..._

 _Now's not the time to think about this,_ I shook my head, _There will be plenty of time later to ask questions that aren't going to be answered, or will be answered but only with cryptic and ominous comments that will leave me not only more confused and aggravated but with more questions than before,_ I sighed lightly.

"How about the moon? Do you think you could handle that?" The Doctor questioned Harry patronizingly.

"Doctor," Sarah scolded slightly, giving the Time Lord a look.

"He'll do just fine," I added giving Harry a reassuring smile and the Doctor a questioning look that asked 'Really?'

"The moon it is then," The Doctor ignored my look and turned to the console, sulking a bit. He put his hand on the materialization lever and pulled it down. The grinding sound of the Tardis taking off echoed around the room. I listened and watched in awe as the Tardis de-materialized. My eyes took in the wonder of the Tardis as I circled around the console awestruck. My chest felt light, as joy filled my entire body at that sound. I always thought explanations like this of emotions were overused, corny and just all around cheesy, but at the moment I understand, completely, because I feel like I'm floating. I grinned at the Tardis.

 _I'm so unbelievably happy right now my hands are trembling,_ I turned to the Doctor to see that he had moved away from the console to look closely at me, a small smile on his face as his gaze swept over me.

 _Has he been watching me this whole time?_ I wondered, curious as to why he would pay so much obvious attention to my reaction, then pushed the question out of my mind and grinned at him in excitement. His smile turned into a grin in response. The corners of his eyes crinkled and my heart fluttered at the happiness and childlike excitement that was on his face and mirrored my own.

"What does this do?" We heard a curious voice ask. The Doctor whipped his head around to see Harry reaching for a knob on the control panel. His eyes widened and he dove at Harry.

"No! Don't Tou-" he was too late to stop Harry, who had already given the knob a firm turn. Harry looked up and opened his mouth but was cut off by a loud metallic grinding and a tremor as the Tardis lurched to the side, sending the Doctor, Harry, Sarah and I to the ground. Sarah made a sound of pain and Harry grunted as they both fell. The Doctor, who was further from the console than any of us, hit the wall with a thud. I pushed myself off the cold metal and threw myself to the console, grasping onto the edge tightly as I looked over the controls.

The Doctor was still struggling to stay standing with all of the shaking and tossing the Tardis was doing, he gripped the circle indents in the wall on side of the Tardis. He looked from me to the console with fear as he tried to stumble forward only for the Tardis to lurch again, sending him into the wall then onto the ground. The cloister bell rang out, making me hurry and press the time stabilizers. I switched on the outer shields and turned on the emergency landing by flipping switches in the right sequence on the Tardis controls. I lurched to the side as the Tardis gave an even more violent shake than any of the others before. Grabbing hold of the console, I threw myself to the materialization lever and yanked it down. The Tardis gave one more violent shake sending me to the ground. I hit the cold metal hard, making my vision swim.

The Tardis gave a low-pitched hum and another rough jolt as the bell-like sound of the engines materializing filled the air. I sighed in relief and my tired body slumped on the cold, hard, metal ground. After a few seconds of slowly inhaling and exhaling, my thoughts caught up with me. I stiffened as one thought surfaced to the front of my mind.

 _Did I just fly the Tardis_?

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Ark in Space (Part 1&2)

**Doctor who is not mine, all ownership goes to their respective owners. Annabelle is my character, while her idea is mine, as are most of the things that will be going on in the plot connected with her, I was and am, heavily inspired by Artemis Sherwood's book, Once Upon Another Time. You should check it out. Its another** ** _really_** **good book with the Classic Doctors, along with the new ones, of course. I highly recommend it. Also, I apologize for any errors you might see, I do check my work but I can't get them all.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who Favorited and Followed. Thank You Guys,** ** _so_** **much! :)**

 ** _Fanficqueen306_** **: Yeah, I thought it would pretty cool to make her able to fly the Tardis.**

 ** _BowTiesAreCool97_** **: Thank You. I love your name. :P Also, I'm hoping to update weekly or more, depending on how fast I get the chapters done.**

 ** _sakuraLT_** **: Thank you! Sorry for not responding. Like I said. I'm hoping to update weekly so I should update at least once a week. I have no set days, just whenever, after a week or something.**

 ** _Guest_** **: Thank you. I'm planning on continuing to write this for a while. :)**

 **For some reason it wont let me save your name, but for the person that commented, EPIC.**

 **Thanks, I'm glad you think so. :)**

 **Onto the story.**

 **~Italics are thoughts, unless in a sentence, then they're only to emphasis the word**

 **(I added the second part to the chapter, just go down, you cant miss it.)**

* * *

The Tardis finished materializing with a thud. I laid on the ground, gazing wide eyed with wonder and surprise at the top of the Tardis, mulling over the thoughts running through my mind.

' _Wait. Rewind_.'

 _War Doctor_

 _Weird Feeling_

 _Warmth_

 _Time Dust stuff_

 _Windy thing_

 _Fourth Doctor_

 _Harry_

 _Helmic regulator_

 _Tardis Freaking Out_

 _Me Flying Tardis_

 _Ouch My Head_

' _That seems pretty much in order_.' I thought dryly as I stayed in my horizontal position on the cold metal floor, able, but unwilling to move. The Doctor rushed to the console, turning nobs, flipping switches and checking over the instruments. After a few seconds of repeatedly glancing at the monitor, he turned to Harry with a withering look.

"What were you thinking?" He questioned in a voice that plainly said 'Are you an Idiot?' Harry who was helping Sarah to her feet, turned to the Doctor.

"I'm terribly sorry, old chap." He said with sincerity. The Doctor shook his head with a small sigh.

"There's no helping it now." The Doctor looked over to me.

"Are you alright." He asked with slight concern as he made his way over to my limp form.

I glanced up at him as he kneeled next to me, giving me a once over for any injury. I gazed at him somewhat blankly. "Doctor." He looked in my eyes, showing me I had his attention.

"Did I just fly the Tardis?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Yes." He answered with a small smile as he looked me over, giving me an odd look.

"You've always been able to fly the Tardis." The Doctor continued.

"Have I... " It was supposed to be a question but it came out as a curious statement. I looked away from the Doctor and up to the top of the Tardis again, thinking over what I just learned.

"Curious." I mumbled.

I added that to the list of questions I wanted answered. ' _I should make a name for that list._ ' I blinked for a few moments and sat up. The doctor seemed to study me for a second. His large warm hands grasped my upper arms and he pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go figure out where we are." He spoke to me with a small smile on his face. My own smile forming in response, I may have already known where we were, but an adventure sounds _really_ good right now.

I looked over to the two companions. Sarah was standing next to Harry who had bumped his head when he was tossed around by the Tardis. The Doctor opened the door and walked out with Harry on his heals.

"You're a clumsy, ham fisted idiot." I heard the Doctor state to Harry in a clipped tone when the both of them were out of the Tardis. I shook my head and walked over to Sarah who was grabbing an oil Lamp from a cupboard in the Tardis's first hallway, she smiled at me, the dimples on her cheeks standing out. I smiled back softly.

"This is the first time I've met you, Harry, and this Doctor." I stated getting right to the point. Her smile dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh." She stammered a bit, unsure what to do. I grinned at her.

"I'm Anna, I know I don't know you yet. But I'm looking forward to getting to know you Sarah." I smiled softly as her face broke into a bright grin.

"Okay. Its nice to meet you as well." She grinned at me and shook my hand eagerly as I held it out for her. We both shared a small smile as we walked to the Tardis doors. I grabbed the matches from her and we lit the oil lamp. I stuffed the matched in my pocket as we continued through the Tardis.

"It's kinda bizarre." She said with a look of concentration on her face, as if she was remembering something.

"What is?" I questioned her curiously.

"Well, I mean, I've already met you, we've known each other for a while, and I was just introduced to you again, only this time you haven't met me yet, but you had known me for a while when I first met you."

I grinned at her.

"The time lines are _really_ messed up." I shook my head as we walked out of the Tardis door.

"Oh, I say. We've gone!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing the side of his head.

"Who's gone?" Sarah asked in confusion as she only caught the last of what Harry said.

"I mean, this isn't. We aren't where we were when... I've gone mad." Harry muttered looking around the room we were now in. I took this chance to also admire the room we were in, It was really very dim, I could see the white of the room as I scanned the buttons, levers and switches on the wall, It looked like pretty advanced machinery.

"That's how I felt the first time. Where are we, Doctor?" Sarah questioned the Doctor as he looked around the room with the torch in his hand.

"I've no idea." He admitted with fascination and scanned the room, looking over the walls and control panels.

"A little trip to the moon, you said, just to prove to Harry" Sarah spoke with apprehension as she examined the room.

"I didn't expect him to start messing about with the helmic regulator. Come away from there, Harry." He snapped, turning to his new male companion. "You could sell that thing, Doctor." Harry exclaimed, staring at the Tardis. My eyebrows shot to the top of my head.

"I could what?!" The Doctor snapped, insulted this time. "Jolly useful in Trafalgar Square. I mean, hundreds of bobbies hiding inside it." Harry continued on as if he hadn't heard the Doctor speak at all.

"Harry." Sarah said with slight amusement.

"Eh?" He responded breathlessly.

 _'Oh that's right, the air is off.'_ I remembered. _'I'm breathing fine though?_ ' I pondered in confusion.

"Stop burbling." She commanded with a smile, a bit breathless herself.

"What? Oh, sorry. Shock, I suppose. I must say, I feel very strange." Harry confessed and slightly hunched over one on the control panels in the room. The Doctor took a deep breath in. "Not much oxygen. Still, nothing to worry about." He said looking around the room as he pulled out his Yo-Yo.

"Suffocation is nothing to worry about?" Sarah asked with slight aggravation and a bit of fear.

"We'll be fine." I reassured the companions with a nod, still looking around in slight awe, It isn't a set anymore, these thing aren't props, It looks, so... _Real_. ' _That's because it is._ ' I rolled mt eyes to myself.

"Anna's right. We can survive for quite a time yet." He stated looking at the Yo-Yo that was slowly going up and down. Slower than it would have been on earth.

"While you play with that yo-yo?" Sarah snapped with some aggression.

"Hes not playing with it, he's testing the gravity. If you haven't noticed, Its a bit thicker and heavier in here." I stated in an offhandedly voice as I looked around trying to remember where the power was. The Doctor watched me as my eyes scanned the room.

"Shes right, again. Its just a simply gravity reading, Sarah. Yes, almost certainly we're in some kind of artificial satellite. Now isn't that interesting?" The Doctor hummed with a small smile in my direction and looked around in appreciation. I flashed the Doctor a small smile and response.

"Not very." Sarah admitted with small gasps of breath. I looked at them in concern. I knew that that they would be okay, but, watching them gasp for breath when it was actors on a screen was okay. Watching real people that I know and have met suffocate, even for a small amount of time, is quite difficult.

' _Why isn't it affecting me? Does it have anything to do with what Sarah said. I'm the Universe?_ '

"I think it is."

"It's dark, it's cold and it's getting very airless." Sarah continued taking large gulps of air.

"All we have to do is get the power back on. Let's see what's over here." The Doctor muttered to himself and walked over to one of the control panels. A light bulb went off in my head as I suddenly remembered where the power was. I walked over to the wall with the most buttons on it and flipped the switch. The Doctor looks at me and I grin at him as the once very dark room was lit up brightly.

The decor was futuristic white with some control panels in the wall and a couple of desks and chairs.

"Yes! That's better." He grinned at me then turned back to the room.

"Incredible." The Doctor breathed out in slight astonishment as he looked over the control panel on the wall that I was also looking over.

"I say! What's all that for?" Harry looked over the equipment with wonder.

"I've never seen anything quite like it." The Doctor mused, scanning over the panels on the wall. Harry pressed a button and I turned to Sarah remembering that the door would close on her.

"Hey, Anna, Doctor." Sarah spoke in awe at the newly opened door.

"Definitely built on Earth, but I can't quite place the period." The Doctor continued looking over the wall.

"Early thirtieth century." I answered the Doctor and rolled my eyes as he completely ignored Sarah. Sarah was looking at the equipment the new room contained and she turned back to us.

' _I could stop her from going in there_.' I realized. A heavy feeling grew in my gut, a turning that made me feel sick and anxious. I shouldn't stop her. It would be... _wrong._

' _I cant leave her alone though_.' I thought as I walked over to her.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked me breathlessly confused with how I knew.

"The macro-slave drive and that modified version of the Bennett oscillator." I pointed over my shoulder as I stopped next to Sarah, who was giving me a funny look.

"Yes. That was my guess as well." The Doctor muttered as he looked over the machinery.

"Doctor, look!" Sarah called out, wanting to show the Doctor too.

"In a minute, Sarah!" He snapped at her and continued peering at the panel on the wall. I narrowed my eyes at his back and glared. ' _Four could be a real jerk._ ' I remembered with slight disdain.

"None of it seems to work now, anyway." Harry muttered out of breath. I hadn't realized that Sarah had entered the new room, or that the door closed silently as she did. "Earlier you said thirtieth century." Harry brought up looking over to me, keeping my attention from Sarah.

"Yes." The Doctor muttered.

"It cant be!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why not?" I challenged him with a smile. Harry looked between us.

"Anna, Doctor, I'm a simple sort of chap. Are you trying to tell me we're now in the middle of the thirtieth century?" Harry demanded with apprehension. I shook my head with a smirk.

"Good heavens, no. Well beyond that." The Doctor corrected.

"Beyond the thirtieth?" He asked wearily.

" _Well_ , Beyond." I corrected this time.

"You gave that helmic regulator quite a twist, I'm afraid." The Doctor leaned casually against one of the desks. I had admired his cool persona. The calm and collected, combined with the intelligence was just... I really liked it. I stared at him as his eyes scanned the room with vigor.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned loosening the buttons on his shirt around his neck, hunching over slightly.

"It's difficult to say. All this stuff's obviously been here for some time. Several thousand years at least. What was that?" The Doctors head whipped around to the wall behind me. I suddenly remembered why I had walked over here in the first place. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened in realization and fear.

"Sarah." I breathed out in horror. I whipped around and put my hands against the wall.

"Whats going on?" The Doctor asked me as he made his way to my side.

"Sarah's in there!" I exclaimed and moved my hands over and around the door. "Its a vacuum tight panel, Shes suffocating." I explained to the Doctor and Harry.

 _'How could I forget. Why was I being so careless... I need to open this door._ ' I froze, my hurried thoughts coming to a complete halt, What would the Doctor do?

I pulled out my sonic screwdriver from my felt hand inner breast pocket and wasted no time in pressing the button down.

' _I really hope this is how you use it right... Open_.' The end lit up and a high pitched whirring sound filled the air as I brought the screwdriver around all of the corners of the door.

"What are you doing? How is that going to open the door?" Harry asked confused. I ignored him. The door opened in and slid to the left to reveal Sarah gasping for breath on the ground, nearly unconscious. Me and the Doctor stepped in and quickly went to her side. Harry following on our heels.

"Crikey, she's cyanosed." Harry muttered as he looked Sarah over. Some parts of her hair was sticking to her sweaty face, her chest barely rising and falling.

"Lets sit her up against the wall." I ordered. Harry and the Doctor nodded in agreement and lifted her up and leaned her against the wall. The door closed as we lifted her up. Once again I disappoint myself with the lack of help I was providing.

"Now what'll we do?" Harry asked the doctor.

"There must be a reverse mechanism." The Doctor looked around the room.

"I've always hated sliding doors, ever since I caught my nose in one in Pompey Barracks." Harry muttered, trying to keep Sarah from sliding down the wall.

"How is she, Harry?" The Doctor asked as he looked around the console.

 _'Nothings going to work_.' I remembered. I made my way over to the control Panel that was in the room near the wall.

"She'll be okay if we can get her out of here." Harry responded looking me over as he took short gasps of breath.

"You don't seem to be affected by the lack of oxygen." Harry stated, leaning against the wall next to Sarah. I froze momentarily as I got to the panel.

"I'm the Universe..."

"What ever _that_ means." I spoke flatly, assuming that's why I'm not being affected. Which is weird. I ignored the glance that the Doctor shot to me as I opened the panel on the console.

The Doctor tried flipping various switches. When nothing happened he looked around the controls in confusion.

"Must be a broken circuit." The Doctor reasoned.

"Try again." I said and pulled out some of the unconnected wires. The Doctor turned to me and furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed at what was in my hand.

"What?" Harry asked as the Doctor walked over to me and crouched down to get a better look as moved so he could take out the wires and look them over himself.

"Sabotage." The Doctor realized looking into my eyes.

"Hole in one." I grinned.

"Why?" The Doctor questioned looking around the room, thinking.

"Whats going on?" Harry was barely able to gasp out between breaths, the effects of not having oxygen hitting him hard now.

"Sabotage Harry. Someones sabotaged the ship." He explained.

"How?"

"These cables have been sheared clean through. Oxygen valve servo-mechanism. Yellow, black, green." The Doctor muttered as he got up and moved to the other console, looking for the wires he needed.

"It's all my fault." Harry muttered breathlessly, barely keeping his eyes open at this point. I grimaced at the sight. I know I could have stopped this from happening because of what I know, but. For some reason when I think about changing things. I get this feeling in my gut. It feels. Wrong. So, Very _Wrong_. Like, I shouldn't change certain things. The established timeline has to be followed. I'm not allowed to make choices for them, but, I can pursued them to make different choices. I can choose to do things differently, but I cant change key points in the timelines. Things need to progress. The Doctor must help people. I must help him.

' _Where the hell did those thoughts come from?_ ' I shook myself out of whatever was just going on in my head. ' _No time for this._ '

"I got us into this, Harry." The Doctor shook his head as he traced the cables back to the panel we were at.

"I haven't got enough puff to argue with you."

"Then lie down and conserve the oxygen, while we do what we can. Yellow, black, green. Yellow, black, green." The Doctor muttered.

I grabbed the severed cables in the wall panel and uses my sonic screwdriver to weld the cables back together in order.

' _Yellow, Black, Green_.' I repeated to myself in my head. The lack of oxygen started to get to the Doctor, too, as he head drooped down, next to the panel I was working at. I looked to him with worry.

"Doctor?" I asked him, concern lacing my voice. He looked over to me.

"I'm fine." He lets out between shallow breaths. My heart clenched painfully in my chest and I hurried to finish what I was working on. I succeeded in getting all of the cables together. Reaching up and to my right, I turned the startup knob on the oxygen system and jumped up, diving over to the oxygen supply tube and turned it on full capacity.

Cold air immediately fanned out through the room. The Doctor took a few deep breathes in and turned to his companions.

"Harry. Harry?" He called, his voice cracking slightly. We hurried to the two brunettes on the floor and the Doctor grabbed Sarah's wrist, slapping it a few times.

"Is she, she, okay?" Harry asked with worry as he inhaled large gasps of oxygen.

"Just in time." The Doctor gave me a side look of appreciation, my heart accelerated and my face flushed, making my look down to the floor in embarrassment. ' _Way to make it obvious_.' I scolded myself and pushed away my feelings and thoughts, turning back to Sarah, who was just starting to breath properly again.

"Are you feeling better?" He turned to Harry.

"Convalescent. All I need now is a couple of weeks at the seaside." Harry responded with cheek and I cracked up a bit. Harry gave me a small smile as I chuckled. The Doctor didn't seem as impressed and ignored us both.

"Good. Give me a hand to lay her on that couch. It's nearer the vents." The Doctor commanded and harry nodded.

"Good thinking."

I sighed a bit as they picked Sarah up and laid her on the sloping couch. I walked over and turned the valve on another oxygen nozzle.

"I'll just repair some of those cables." The Doctor stepped back over to the control panel and crouched down. Harry sat Sarah up and held her in his arms.

"Sheared, you said?" Harry questioned, watching the Doctor.

"Bitten more like." I added making Harry turn his gaze to me.

"How do you know?" He asked with a curious glance in my direction. I shrugged with a smirk.

"I know everything."

"Everything?" Disbelief colored Harry's tone as he raised his eyebrows at me, causing my smirk to widen. With-out answering, I turned back to the Doctor, I wasn't sure if he was listening to me and Harry talk while he worked or just concentrating on fixing the wires with his sonic.

"There's a mystery here, Harry. Something happened a long time ago." The Doctor explained, making Harry tear his eyes from me and turn to the Doctor.

"It looks like it was bitten." The Doctor confirmed as he worked on the wires.

"The interesting question is why? Clearly deliberate, therefore done for a purpose. Therefore, whatever it was, had a reasoning intelligence." He worked out.

"And very large teeth." Harry added with slight sarcasm making me crack another smile.

"Splendid! Now let's see if that panel works." The Doctor closed the panel with a slam and walked to the large console and pressed a button. The door to the control room slid open, causing the Doctor to lean back against the console and smirk to himself.

"All systems go, wouldn't you say?" He questioned no one in particular with a slightly cocky tone of voice. I gave the Doctor an amused look and smile. His smirk turned into a large grin in response. I chuckled a bit and shook my head, looking away from him. His lightening blue eyes stayed on my form however, making my cheeks warm and my heart speed up nervously as he didn't look away, even when I looked back up cautiously into his eyes. His eyes continued to gaze into mine.

"She's coming round." Harry got our attention, pulling the Doctors eyes from me, to Harry and Sarah. I let out a small relieved breath.

 _'I keep getting intense looks like that and I'll think into things_.' I shook my head to myself and walked over to the Companions.

"Good."

"Steady. Steady on, old girl. Steady on." Harry murmured as Sarah turned a bit and cracked open her eyes.

"Harry." Sarah breathed out, her tone uneven as she looked up at Harry.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm here." He reassured her, I smirked knowing what was coming next.

"Call me old girl again, and I'll spit in your eye." She promised Harry, her face breaking into a small smile as she finished her sentence. A collective sigh was let out at Sarah's obvious recovery.

"Welcome back, Sarah Jane." The Doctor beamed in her direction.

"Couldn't breathe." Sarah chocked out, her face and voice showing how afraid she was.

"A drop of brandy'd be the thing now." Harry said to the Doctor as he released Sarah from his grasp.

"There's some in the Tardis." The Doctor made his way to the door, I followed after him.

"You'll be as right as nine-pence in a minute. We're going to get you some brandy, all right?" Harry walked away from Sarah who was now sitting up on her own.

"Ugh, I hate brandy." She seethed, her voice thick as she regained her breath and consciousness.

"Doctor, do you think you could possibly persuade her to take some?" Harry questioned the Doctor as we walked into the other room. I remembered what was going to happen and prepared to vault myself in the direction of the closest desk.

A saucer-like infra red light fitting came down from the ceiling making the Doctor freeze, Harry stopped as well and gazed at it.

"I say, what's that?!" Harry asked and I yanked both the Doctor and Harry to the ground behind the desk as it fired. Like I expected, it hit Harry's shoe that had slipped off his ankle as he fell behind the desk. The Doctor was on the left outer edge, I was in the middle, and Harry was on the outer right edge behind the desk. We were pushed tightly together because there was barely enough room for the three of us to stay behind it.

"Crikey. What is it?" Harry asked looking at the crispy remains of his shoe.

"Keep your head down." The Doctor ordered, a mask of concentration on his face. I admired his intense facial features out of the corner of my eyes, as he scanned the room. ' _My_ god _... Stop ogling the man for five seconds._ ' I scolded myself again, and glanced away from him.

"Why isn't anything else being shot?" Harry questioned and looked to the Doctor who in turn looked in mine and Harry's direction. His lightning blue eyes settling on me. I looked back into his eyes for a few seconds, when he didn't look away, I got nervous, and broke away from his gaze first. Nobody has ever looked at me like that. Ever. Like what though? What were those emotions? ' _It doesn't matter_.' I shook my head.

"It's an I,O,L,S,S." I answered Harry, looking around the room, trying to escape the Doctors gaze and keep my mind from running over nonsense.

"A what?" The Doctor questioned me, eyebrows raising, his interested look only making me more nervous.

"An I, O, L, S, S. Infrared Organic Lazer Security System."

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned me, an apprehensive expression on his face as he peaked around the corner of the desk to try and get a look at this lazer. I narrowed my eyes at Harry.

"Of course I'm sure." I answered him slightly insulted. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and rummaged around for something. After a few seconds he made a small triumphant noise a drew out a thin metal rod.

He extended it and I realized it was an old antenna. Both me and harry watch curiously as he pulled his hat off. Understanding washed over me as he placed it on the end of the antenna and held his hat up and slowly raised it into the air. I watched blankly as it got zapped.

"We seem to be trapped." The Doctor stated as he put the antenna back into his pocket.

"Were also on a space Ark that's been sabotaged." I stated dryly.

Both the Doctor and Harry gave me confused looks.

"I thought we were taking turns stating the obvious." I spoke sarcastically, with an equally as sarcastic smile. The Doctor gave me an annoyed look before realization crossed his face. "Of course! That's why the wires were cut in the first place."

"What about Sarah? If she comes out?" Harry reminded the Doctor with slight worry.

"Tell her to stay where she is." The Doctor ordered.

"Sarah? Sarah, Can you hear me, old girl? Keep away from the door. Do you understand? Keep away from the door!" Harry yelled over my head, trying to warn Sarah to stay in the room.

' _Sarah must be long gone by now._ ' I thought to myself as I looked around the room. ' _There must be something I can do to speed this up_.' I questioned my self. An idea suddenly struck me. ' _It wouldn't take much for the circuits to be overloaded. If I can delay the systems enough I would have enough time to fry the hardware, like the Doctor did in the show... only differently._ ' I grinned and pulled out my sonic screwdriver that I had put back in my inner breast pocket. Harry and the Doctor looked at me as I shifted.

"Harry, I'm going to need your shoe." I asked and held out my hand.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

"I'm going to disable to security system." I smirked. "Trust me." He looked at me wearily, eyes scanning my facial expression with hesitance, but took off his shoe none the less. He handed it to me and I moved over Harry so that I was on the far right side of the desk and he was in the middle. The Doctor looked on with curiosity, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me, placing myself at the furthest edge of the desk I could perch myself without being shot at.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor questioned me with confusion and slight concern.

"Something incredibly stupid." I replied a grinned flashing on my face as I turned on my sonic screwdriver preparing to aim it at the I,O, L, S, S. ' _Point and think right?_ ' I questioned myself, looking at the Sonic screwdriver again. I shrugged.

I chucked Harry's shoe that I was holding in my left hand over the desk to the doorway that we had left Sarah in, and catapulted myself from behind the desk at the same time. The flying object got hit in mid air. The the red lazer hit the desk where I was only moments before. I landed harshly on the ground, my right side started stinging as I pointed the screwdriver to the device, changing my thought pattern to what I would need to take the system offline.

' _Break_.' I thought, hoping that would get my point across. The machine made grinding noises and let out a large puff of black smoke. A few seconds passed as I laid on the floor, a grin worked its way onto my face and I pushed myself up, wincing as I pulled the now sore muscles in my right side. I sniffed and pushed my glasses up on my nose as a feeling of triumph filled me, the adrenaline felt amazing.

"It's perfectly safe to come out now." I brushed myself off and put my screwdriver in my jacket pocket. The Doctor stood up, a thunderous look on his face. Harry stood cautiously after him.

"What were you thinking!?" He fumed at me, stalking forward and stopping straight in front of me. I looked into his lightning blue eyes with curiosity and confusion on his anger level, I've watched the show, and I don't think I've ever seen the Fourth Doctor with so much anger on his face.

"I was thinking, that you would have done the same thing sooner or later, and that we didn't have time to argue about the fact that it might not have worked. Which we would have, no doubt, argued about, and you would have insisted on doing the dangerous bit yourself. It was me or you in that situation, and I choose me, also, how quiet do you know Sarah to be?" I ranted looking into the Doctors eyes with just as much intensity as he looked into mine, his lightning blue gazing into my light grey. The Doctor looked me over, I could see his mind work lightning fast, mulling over my words.

Harry who was standing back, watching our interaction with caution, not knowing what to do, but knowing enough not to interrupt, cocked his head slightly to the left thoughtfully as my last sentence played in his head. The Doctor regarded me with one last slightly withering look and turned to the room where Sarah was supposed to be in.

"Sarah?" The Doctor called with slight apprehension, he listened for a response, when he got none, he walked into the room, Harry on his heals. I didn't follow them into the room, as I already knew what they were going to find. Instead I hung back, pulling out a chair and seating myself in it, leaning my elbows on my knees I linked my fingers together thoughtfully, thinking over the Doctors reaction. Under the anger, I saw an emotion I was having trouble placing, was it fear? Or concern? Both, and another soft emotion I couldn't place that flickered through his ice blue eyes as he regarded me.

' _Why did he get so angry though?_ ' As I thought over the reasons he would have reacted that way, the Doctor and Harry stepped out of the room. The Doctor looked over to me as I stood, I was blatantly avoiding his eyes as I walked forward and to my left, moving my hand on the sensor on the side of the wall near where I remembered the door to be. A soft hum echoed around the white room as Harry and the Doctor walked up behind me. The door slid up, opening to reveal a hallway that had rows of windows that lined the top and bottom of the hall, showing the blackness of space with a lots of starts scattered around. I stood back and gestured for the Doctor and Harry to leave first.

The Doctor looked into my eyes as he stopped in front of the door way. I gazed back at him questioningly, wondering what he was going to say. He had none of the earlier hostility on his face as he looked at me, instead he gave me a small smile and popped his head out of the door, his scarf bunched in his hands, so that it wouldn't get in his way. I reeled internally at his mood swing.

 _'What?'_ I questioned myself flabbergasted and slightly wide eyed, as I stared at the back of the enigma known as the Doctor.

 _'He's going to give me whiplash.._.' I shook my head as Harry exited the room after the Doctor. I followed their lead and stepped out of the room and onto the metal stares and into the circular hallway. The doctor scanned both ways of the hall, after glancing around the right hall he turned and started walking left.

"I think we'll try this way first." The Doctor decided, Harry glanced at me and I shrugged and followed after the Doctor. We headed anticlockwise for a short while, just passing windows. Each window showing space, and its endlessness, each window pulling me closer to a feeling in the back of my skull. A pressure that consumed my mind the more I thought about it. Warmth slowly crept its way through my body, and the pressure bloomed into a feeling of awe and fascination, at the universe, at everything, as I slowed my pace, passing each window, till I stopped completely. Just gazing into the dark of space out one of the top windows that lined the curved hallway. Harry realized I had stopped and turned to me with concern.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked, the question echoed around the silence of the halls, causing the Doctor to turn to Harry in curiosity, then followed Harry's gaze to me, staring blankly out the window. He approached me as I gazed at the stars.

"Is everything alright?" The Doctor repeated Harry's question with curiosity, and a bit of concern as he finished making his way over to me and stood by my side.

"I feel it." My voice was so quiet, I almost whispered the statement. The Doctor looked to the window, trying to look for what I was seeing, after a few seconds he turned back to me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he leaned closer.

"Feel what?" He asked, his eyes wide with curiosity as his eyes scanned my face.

"Everything." I responded with a breathless whisper. And I could feel everything. What was, what is, what will be, and what never should. Time and space, turning in my mind, spinning endlessly with an un-listable amount of lives living and dying each day. Stars, planets, solar systems, galaxy's, ending, and new ones being born in their place. Every second, the universe continues on.

My awestruck thoughts halted when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window. I widened my eyes in astonishment, the once stormy grey color was now tinged a bright golden. The endless turning of the time vortex was reflected back to me from my own pupils. Almost exactly like Roses from the fiftieth anniversary special. When it wasn't actually rose or the Bad wolf, but the moment. I blinked and the color was gone. Leaning closer to the glass to get a better look into my eyes, the Doctor studied my movements and actions closely from my left, as I shook my head and pulled back. A pinch in my temples and a feeling of light-headedness took over, I closed my eyes shaking my head, trying to dispel the new feeling of sickness.

"Is everything okay?" A concerned voice made me open my eyes.

 _'I'll just add that new development to the list of answers that I want, I've labeled the list '_ _ **What the hell does that mean**_ _?_ ' I turned to the Doctor, who was giving me a look of curiosity and knowledge, like he wanted to know what I was thinking, but kind of already knew the answer. I narrowed my eyes slightly, scanning his face for any trace of information that would give me an answer. He gazed back into my eyes with a knowing look again, like he knew I was trying to figure out what he knew.

' _Clever jerk_.' I thought with begrudging admiration, as we gazed into each others eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked again, with more concern in his voice this time, breaking me and the Doctor out of our little stare down.

"Yeah. Every things fine Harry." I answered, not quite looking away from the Doctor, but turning my head in Harry's direction. The Doctor turned away from me and continued on. I gave his back a nice long glance before continuing on behind him.

"Sorry about that." I walked over to Harry, who had been waiting for me to catch up.

"I just got a weird feeling is all. Lets focus on finding Sarah."

"If you're sure every things alright." Harry nodded at me. I gave him a small smile of reassurance in response to his slight worry, as we continued forward.

"I say, what about the armory?" Harry questioned looking at door we were passing by.

"Not very likely." The Doctor replied sharply and we continued on. We walked a few paces further before encountering a door marked Area Q. The Doctors eyes scanned over the door as he looked for anything that would open it.

"This is a sterile area! Keep out!" A posh male voice boomed out at us, making Harry and the Doctor look around then up the ceiling as they realized the voice came from the ship.

"It's just like a hospital." Harry remarked, glancing around nervously as the Doctor opened the door. It slid upwards and the Doctor gestured for Harry to go first, Harry took a step forward then hesitated.

"Well, ought we, do you think?" Harry stammered out, glancing down the new hallway.

"Don't be nervous, Harry." The Doctor said with slight sarcasm and jerked his head in the direction of the hallway, Harry stepped in and I followed after him, the Doctor waited till I passed through the door, before continuing in himself.

Harry suddenly froze and stepped back a bit, his eyebrows furrowing in a v of concentration as he started intently at where he saw the bug move. I remembered watching the episode and seeing the screen through the bugs eyes on the TV, it was all tinted green.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, looking to where Harry was looking.

"I saw something moving." He explained and gestured with his hands to where he saw the creature a moment ago. I walked forward.

"Nonsense, Harry." The Doctor blew him off, I saw the slime on the floor as I continued over to the vent.

"I'm positive. I saw something move." Harry's voice raised an octave as the doctor once again disregarded his words.

"A trick of the light." The door closed behind the Doctor and Harry as I kneeled down.

"It wasn't a trick of the light. He _did_ something." I looked from the floor to the Doctor and both men walked over to me and kneeled down as well. They gazed at the fresh green trail on the metal grating that is the floor of the hallway, leading to the vent.

"It's like the trail left by a gastropod mollusc." The Doctor stated, looking over the green goo.

"A slug?!" Harry asked with astonishment.

"Or a snail."

"That size? Impossible." Harry leaned forward and grabbed the underside of the floor.

"It couldn't have got through this grille." Harry shook his head at the Doctor, who out right ignored him.

I raised my eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"Harry." I stated slowly, He turned to me and I gave him a look.

"You're on an arc in the future, that you traveled to, in an old police telephone box, that's not actually a telephone box, but an alien space ship that's bigger on the inside, with an alien, that you yourself heard, had two hearts. What I'm getting at is, perhaps you shouldn't dismiss things as impossible so quickly." I scolded with slightly amused smirk at his stubbornness.

"Quite right." Harry looked down at the floor with a sheepish expression.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor stated and stood up, Harry and me standing from our crouched position with him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked the Doctor, gesturing to the goo when he looked over to me.

"A multinucleate organism?" He answered with a curiosity and raised his eyebrows in an unsure motion.

"Eh?" Harry asked with confusion at the term.

"Let's find Sarah first. Come on." The Doctor said, continuing walking down the hallway, we had only moved a few steps when we reached an intersection.

"This looks promising." The Doctor appraised. We walked past a notice saying 'Yellow Badge Personnel Only.' The room was small and tinted a yellow green, closing the doors behind us, a slightly dizzy feeling came over me.

 _'It's the decontamination_.' I remembered, shaking my head a bit, to regaining my slightly blurry vision.

"She's obviously not in here." Harry stated to the Doctor.

"Decontamination chamber." It wasn't moments the Doctor said something, Harry flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Might make you feel a bit dizzy." The Doctor finished.

"It'll only last a moment." I reassured Harry and opened the opposite door, walking into the white hallway, the Doctor by my side.

Harry stumbled out of the room after us, I glanced at him, making sure he was okay to walk on his own. Seeing his slowly follow behind us, I moved my sight back to the hall in front of us as we neared a door that said 'Tranquiller room.'

I pressed the small button on the side of the wall that I assumed was what opened the door, I grinned when the door opened and stepped into the new room, the Doctor followed after me with Harry shortly after, the effects of the decontamination room still bothering him. The first thing the Doctor saw was the now empty alcove, he walked over to it. I glanced around the room seeing the sixteen numbers blocks of six by six units.

"I think we're getting warm." The Doctor stated glancing to his left, seeing the units on the wall.

"Animal and Botanic." He muttered, reading the signs on the door, and looking through a window in the door so labelled.

"Of course! That explains everything. Do you realize what this is?" The Doctor exclaimed in excitement and turned to Harry who was still rubbing his head. I leaned against the side of the control panel on the side of the alcove.

"Aren't you feeling better?" He asked without much concern.

"No, I'm not." Harry let out breathlessly with a shake of his head.

"Then pull yourself together, man. This is fascinating!" He snapped to Harry and turned back to the door, peering through the window.

"As tactful as ever." I remarked flatly, looking at the Doctors back. The Doctor, much to my surprise, note the sarcasm, Ignored me and continued talking.

"This is a cryogenic repository." The Doctor explained to me and Harry, granted I already knew this, but, genius needs an audience, so I sat back and listened.

"Repository? For what?" Harry asked, suddenly very interested as he glanced around the room.

"Everything." The Doctor turned back to the room.

"Well, everything they considered worth preserving. Look at this." He walked across the room to the numbered units and pressed a button on the panel to the left of the units, causing multiple beeps to ring out and the unit five of row two in block eleven came out. The Doctor carefully took it out and we both glanced in it. Harry watching curiously off to the side.

"Microfilm." I said, looking up to the Doctor as he glanced up to me then continued his gaze to all of the units on the wall.

"Yes." He spoke back lost in thought.

"It's a complete record. Music, history, architecture, literature, engineering. Incredible. The entire body of human thought and achievement." The Doctor muttered to himself in slight wonder, his curiosity only growing.

"Yes, but what's it all for?" Harry asked looking around, lost in thought as well. I smirked, remembering their interactions and how much I loved it, I let them figure it out. The Doctors lips turned down as he shrugged.

"Posterity? I don't know." He closed the unit and turned, scanning the room again.

"Why build all this and send it into space?" He gestured to the ship with his hands.

"I say, couldn't be some sort of survival kit, could it?" Harry asked without much thought.

"Survival?" The Doctors head whipped around and he looked at Harry intensely. A smile broke out on my face in anticipation.

"Yes, you know, the sort of thing they shove in lifeboats and things." Harry explained with a small glance around before looking back at the Doctor, who's face broke into a small cheeky smile.

"You're improving, Harry." He complimented the brunette, who in turn looked torn between amused and complimented.

"Am I really?" He spoke with a small smile.

"Yes, your mind is beginning to work. It's entirely due my influence, of course. You mustn't take any credit." Harry's smile dropped and the look on his face purely said 'I should have known.' The Doctor was about to continue talking but I cracked up and both men turned to me as I doubled over in laughter. A few seconds of uncontrollable giggling later, I calmed down.

I sniffed and put my hand up to my face, covering it as I took deep breathes.

"I'm sorry." I giggled a bit more. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Its just, the look on Harry's face." I shook my head and gave Harry an apologetic glance as I sniffed some more. I gave the doctor a cheeky smile and he gazed at me for a second before grinning back, a big toothy grin.

"Glad I could be of amusement." Harry said dryly. I gave him an apologetic smile and turned back to the Doctor.

"Now, what's missing?" The Doctor continued the question he was going to ask before I interrupted him.

"People." I responded as Harry opened his mouth. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion as the Doctor gave me an appraising look.

"People?" Harry questioned.

"Where is everybody?" I asked him in return, walking over to the where I knew the other door was located as the Doctor sat down in front of the alcove.

"Shes right." The Doctor said and I my heart swelled at at hearing those words once again. _'I must be doing something right._ ' I grinned happily to myself.

"If we are to assume that some great cataclysm struck Earth, and that before the end they launched this lifeboat, then the one obvious missing element is man himself. What's happened to the human species, Harry?" The Doctor leaned his elbow against the control panel as I stood in front of the wall that slid door slide open to reveal a large room with white clothed people in plastic pods arranged in pairs around the wall. From the bottom the tiers are labelled D E and F implying other rooms below and possibly above. Some of the pods were empty. I stepped into the room as Harry and the Doctor slowly got up and made their way to the new room as well. They walked up behind me and peered in.

"I say, what a place for a mortuary." Harry muttered, assuming all of theses people were dead.

"Not quite." I responded as I looked around the room in awe.

"This isn't a mortuary, Harry. Quite the reverse." The Doctor added looking around at the people in the cryogenic chambers, as Harry stepped further into the room as well.

"Reverse? I'd hardly call it a nursery." Harry scuffed and I turned to him.

"Its a Cryogenic chamber. These people aren't dead, Harry, they're asleep." I spoke with excitement and looked down the hallway filled with rows of people, continuing down it.

"The entire human race awaiting the trumpet blast." The Doctor muttered as he followed me down the hall into another circle room filled with rows of people.

Me and the Doctor entered the second chamber, and he shook his head.

"Homo sapiens." He started and raised his hands as he looked around the room. I followed his movements with my eyes.

"What an inventive, invincible species. It's only a few million years since they've crawled up out of the mud and learned to walk. Puny, defenseless bipeds. They've survived flood, famine and plague. They've survived cosmic wars and holocausts, and now here they are amongst the stars, waiting to begin a new life, ready to out-sit eternity. They're indomitable. Indomitable!" He finished his small rant with a turn in my direction.

"They always were your favorite species." I spoke, giving him a small smile. His lightning blue eyes looked into my grey ones.

"Yes." He muttered, glancing back at the people. "I rather think they are my favorite." He turned back to me with a smile of his own, making mine grow in response. We walked back out to Harry, who was rather close to a man in one of the cryogenic chambers, peering into his eye.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry?" The Doctor asked Harry sharply.

"Sorry to contradict you, Doctor. Not a flicker of life." Harry said with out much conviction in the sorry part of his statement.

"Suspended animation." The Doctor explained easily. Harry scuffed slightly.

"There are no metabolic functions at all. I mean, look at him. Now, even in the deepest coma, the hair and fingernails continue to grow. The epidermis-" Harry's rant was cut off by the Doctor.

" _Total_ suspension, Harry." The Doctor closed the pod. I turned away from them, only briefly listening to the rest of their conversation and looked around for the pod Sarah was in. Maybe I can be useful, I already know whats going to happen, I wont tell them of course, but, I can help out, nudge them in the right direction. I looked down to the floor and saw the green slime.

"Where are we going now?" Harry's annoyed voice broke me out of my inner musing. I turned my gaze from the floor to them.

"First to find Sarah, then we're going to shut down the systems. We're intruders here, you know." The Doctor pointed out and turned away from Harry.

"Just a minute, Doctor. Are you trying to tell that this is where it's all going to end? In here?" Harry gestured around the room, with indignation.

"No." I answered for the Doctor, causing both men to turn to me. I walked back over to them.

"This is only one ship, out of lots that were launched, each ship containing hundreds and hundreds of thousands of people, each ship containing, humanity in its entirety. This isn't the end, Harry, just a brief pause." I smiled at him and slid my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Well, What happened to humanity then? Some global catastrophe?" Harry questioned both me and the Doctor with a slight eye roll. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, and they saw it coming, and made provision for it as best they could. Don't forget, it's something for you to be proud of." The Doctor responded to Harry with a few pokes to is arm, Harry, who had turned his head away from the Doctor, noticed the green slime trail on the ground.

"Doctor." Harry spoke with seriousness.

"Yes?" He responded, looking over to Harry.

"Look." Harry jerked his head in the direction of the slime trail that went in and out of an air vent by the floor. I was already next to it so I didn't move when Harry and the Doctor slowly made their way over to it. I leaned against the wall, next to one of the pod doors, as they crouched down to get a better look at the stuff.

"Oxygen? Radiant heat? But this deep in space? I wonder." The Doctor tried to debunk the slime on the floor. I snorted at all of his assumptions, causing him to glance at me. I raised my eyebrows saying 'Really?'. He looked back down to the slime, assessing it again.

"Perhaps it's some kind of mold." Harry tried giving his own explanation.

"Mold?" The Doctor repeated questioningly.

"And that trail we saw in the corridor." Harry continued, I raised my eyes at them.

"And that thing you saw _moving_ in the corridor?" The Doctor asked, making Harry double his efforts to rationally explain this.

"Dust. That, er, grille thing was a dust extractor. And then we opened the door after umpteen years and caused a bit of a draft." Harry tried, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Those explanations are good and all, but, _Maybe_ , its a giant bug." I looked stated casually, glancing between them. Harry raised his eyebrows at me and the Doctor looked over my relaxed posture.

"A Bug?!" Harry asked with disbelief. My left eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Harry's constant disbelief, the Doctor turned from me to Harry.

"It is a high possibility. All the same, I think we'll just check a few of the beds while we're here." The Doctor stood up and I narrowed my eyes slightly, but moved to the pods, opening one and closing it when I saw it wasn't Sarah. If I could only remember where the pod was...

"What are we checking for, exactly?" Harry questioned with slight annoyance.

"Just to make sure that everything's in order." The Doctor responded, looking through some of the pods.

"Right-o." Harry muttered and scanned through some of the pods. I watched Harry carefully, knowing he was the one who finds Sarah. He scanned some more pods before backtracking and doing a double take and opening up one.

"Doctor! Anna!" Harry gasped out. I stayed where I was while the Doctor snapped his head around and rushed over.

"What have you found?" He froze in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight of her cold, stiff form in the pod.

"Sarah! Oh, Sarah Jane." He breathed out with sorrow, and my chest clenched, in pain and regret.

' _This not doing anything, thing, is_ really _going to get to me._ ' I thought, my fingers curling into fists as I shoved them in my jacket pockets, trying to drown out the regret and guilt that was eating at me painfully, as I slowly made my way over to them.

"We can't help her now." The Harry stated, gazing at Sarah's face.

"No. She'll be like that for three thousand years at least. Even if we had a resuscitation unit, it's doubtful that we could revive her now."

"There must be something we can do. What's would a resuscitation unit look like?" Harry asked with urgency as he looked around the room for anything that would be identifiable as a resuscitation unit. Harry walked past a sign that said 'Do Not Enter Cryogenic area when light is on or floor is in motion' and opened a cupboard labelled 'Medic 2.'

"Very like an oxygen cylinder." The Doctor explained, then glanced to me as I was being very quiet. I didn't meet his eyes and started walking to the room Harry was in. I watched him open cupboard 'Medic 1'.

"You'll recognize it if there is one." The Doctor responded distantly as he looked at me walking around the room, obviously avoiding his gaze.

A large green insect fell out of the 'Medic 1' cupboard as Harry opened it. The Doctor turned to see what the noise was and I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow. That looks like a Big Bug." I stated flatly, making Harry and the Doctor turn to me. I raised my eyebrows further at them, mostly at Harry, then turned back to Sarah. Even knowing that she was going to be out of there soon, I was still conflicted with the fact that she had to go through this.

* * *

 **I'm not going to be putting these notes in the middle of every 'two part' chapter, just this one, and only because I've already posted the first part of the chapter, and also because of my need to respond the the amazing reviews I got. Really, you guys are _so_ nice. Every comment makes my day. It scares my family too, because, I'll get and email telling me someone reviewed and I'll look at the review and grin like crazy, they think I'm secretly dating someone. I feel like they would probably be ashamed if I told them it's actually reviews to a fan fiction I was writing for one of my favorite show's lol. So I just let them think what they want. Sorry for rambling. To the reviews.**

 ** _EPICphantom104_ : Hello. I'm glad you think It's awesome, Thank you! No you really don't see a lot of classic who fan fiction, its kinda sad really, I saw a quote once, and It's actually the only reason I started writing. I don't ****remember who said it, but it was along the lines of, 'If you cant find the story you want read on the shelves, write it.' Or something like that, I think there was supposed to be a point to that but I forgot, anyway. Yeah, I love the classic _and_ new Doctors, they each have a quirk I admire. Thank _you_ for the Review. :)**

 ** _BowTiesAreCool97_ : It's actually _really_ difficult to decide which Doctor to make her meet next. So if there is any Doctor you, or anyone, want's to see, sooner rather than later, let me know so I can plan ahead. ( P.S Bow ties are _totally_ cool XD )**

 ** _Guest (Whovianeverlark17)?_ : I'm glad you think it's well written and I _really_ appreciate that you took the time to tell me. It really makes me feel _really_ good about my work. I'm also glad you're interested and that you're looking forward to reading more, means I'm doing something right. I hope I don't disappoint. :) **

**To the story.**

 **~Also, for those who haven't watched the Classic Who episode or just haven't seen _this_ one. Vira's name is pronounced, V-eye-rah, it also has a ****rolled R.**

* * *

I continued to gaze softly at Sarah for a few moments, then turned back to Doctor and Harry, slowly stepping closer to them as they knelt beside the huge creature.

"Well, it's dead, anyway." Harry stated after giving the bug a once over. I raised my eyebrows at the obvious statement.

"A-plus, for observation." I spoke with amusement and raised my left eyebrow. Harry turned to me with an exasperated look on his face and I gave a cheeky grin in response.

"Very dead. Almost mummified." The Doctor added thoughtfully, not hearing or not caring about mine and Harry's bantering, he seems to do that a lot. I shrugged.

"What is it?" Harry asked with astonishment and I bit my tongue from once again stating that it was a really big bug.

"That's something we can leave till later. No sign of the resuscitation tank?" The Doctor waved Harry's question off and brought Harry's attention back to trying to help our friend out. I glanced around the room, looking for the pod that would be lighting up, seeing pod D1 lighting up I wasted no time in opening it.

"Doctor!" I called across the room, the Doctors head whipped around to me, the orange med kit, opened in Harry's hands.

"Bring my the med kit!" I order him, turning back to Vira, who was slowly re-animating. He was beside me in record speed. I glanced at him and flashed a small smile in response to his quick actions. I pulled the syringe like device from the open med kit in Harry's arms and pulled out a yellow ball and placed it in the bottom open slot in the star end spray gun.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned me, and I ignored him as I turned the device on.

"Look, she's starting to breathe." The Doctor pointed out, I nodded at him as her chest started lightly rising and falling.

"Yes, I think she is." Harry agreed, peering at the woman. "No doubt about it."

"That means there's hope for Sarah. Yes, look, she's moving." Her eyes were opened wide, her arms reaching out in front of her. I held up the device and showed her it was already primed and on. She gave a small sort of nod and I gave the device to her. She grabbed it and pressed it to her chest, above her heart. She activated the device and took a deep breath then hunched over. Vira straightened up and leaned forward, the Doctor grabbed her wrist and gently helped her step down from the pod, It switched off as she stepped away from it. Looking around the room, a small smile made its way onto her face as she walked a bit. The Doctor closed the door of the pod she was in, her eyes landed on us and she froze.

"Oh!" Her eyes wondered over the three of us, scanning us up and down. The Doctor scanned over her as well, trying to decide what to make of the new situation.

"Explain yourselves." She demanded with a stern expression.

"Well, there isn't very much to explain. We're just travelers in space like yourself." The Doctor spoke, looking over Vira like she was looking over us.

"That is not adequate." She spoke in a stern voice yet again. The Doctor reached to his left and nudged Harry, telling him it was his tern.

"My name's Sullivan." He said with a smile, his smile wavered as Vira started circling us. Harry glanced at the Doctor and me and looked back to Vira.

"Surgeon Lieutenant Harry Sullivan, actually. And, er, this is the Doctor and Anna." Harry introduced us. Vira stopped circling us when she was behind us and she mover closer, curiously.

"You claim to be med-techs?" Her words were oddly defined and pronounced slowly.

"Sorry?" Harry stuttered out in confusion.

"My doctorate is purely honorary, and Harry here is only qualified to work on sailors." The Doctor added, trying to help the situation. Vira looked between all of us, as she decided what to do.

"My name is Vira. I am a first med-tech." She introduced herself stiffly.

"Well, I'm delighted to hear it. You see, we happen to be in rather desperate need of medical help." The Doctor wheeled a yellow box over to Sarah's pod. Harry followed after, with Vira making short strides full of intent over to the pod in confusion.

"This female is a stranger." She realized immediately, looking at Sarah's face. I decided to help out and avoid long explanations.

"Her name is Sarah-Jane, she got put on the short range matter transmitter and was processed through the Tranquiller." I explained to Vira who looked over to me and looked back to Sarah.

"Is there any way of reversing the cryogenic process?"The Doctor asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"That can be dangerous. How long since she underwent tissue irradiation?" Vira asks, grabbing a metal circlet and placing it on Sarah's head.

"Can't be more than an hour, can it, Doctor? We haven't been here more than an hour altogether." Harry said after a couple of seconds of thought.

Vira took a reading from the circlet that was placed on Sarah's head, with a machine in her hand.

"Receding neural activity." Vira stated and turned, taking the device off of Sarah's head and placing it back on the yellow rolling stand. I sat back and watched, there isn't really anything I can do right now, except watch.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Harry asked with slight desperation.

"Is she of value?" Was Vira's apathetic response.

"Of value?!" Harry repeated the question with aggravation and shock. "She's a human being like ourselves! What sort of question's that?!"

"The answer is yes." The Doctor replied to Vira's question, turning to look at Sarah. "Your comrade is a romantic." Vira spoke after giving Harry a side glance. "Perhaps we both are." The Doctor muttered under his breath, still looking at Sarah.

"I will inject a monod block." Vira decided and grabbed the star end syringe, placing another ball in the bottom of it. "Ah, that'll do the trick, eh?" Harry asked, watching Vira turn the device on. Vira turned to Harry giving him a slightly annoyed and puzzled look, opening her mouth. "Hes asking if the monod block will reverse the process." I explained for her and turned to Harry as she turned away from us and injected Sarah's arm.

"It's an antiprotonic, its also highly unpredictable. It'll either reverse the changes happening in her body or kill her in the process." I explained and looked back to Sarah still face. "You, are a med tech." Vira stated, giving me a once over. I looked over to her and shook my head. "No, I'm not a med tech. I do, however, have information that will be useful to us in our travels and where ever we may end up." I shrugged and glanced at Vira who was giving me a side long look.

"I wish there was something I could do." Harry muttered gazing at our frozen companion. "It is done. There is nothing further." Vira took the device from Sarah's head, and turned to the three of us. "As she revives, her electrical field will draw power from the bionosphere." She explained and took her trolley to another flashing pod, D2. She opened it to reveal a man with red shoulder flashes.

"Here is our prime unit." Vira's said with a soft smile as she gazed at the man. "Prime unit?" Harry asked with confusion. "Their leader." I explained, giving the man in the pod a once over. "Yes, our, er, Leader." The word sounded foreign on her tongue. "Noah."

"Noah?" Harry glanced at man, kind of putting the pieces together. "I did say we were on an ark." I smirked at the men as they turned to me, Vira once again gave me a once over, she dismissed us again and turned back to Noah. "It is a name from mythology. His real name is Lazar." She gently ran her fingers down the mans face.

"But we called him Noah as an amusement." Vira spoke with another small smile.

' _She loves him_.' I observed grimly. I knew that the first time I watched the episode, but seeing how shes looking at him now, this isn't a show anymore, these are real people, with real lives, and the actual reality of the situation sank in as I looked over the man in the pod.

' _I have to let him die..._ ' Swallowing suddenly became difficult and I looked away, clenching my hands that were in my jacket pockets.

"Uh, joke?" Harry corrected, nodding to himself. "Joke?" Vira turned from Noah and looked to Harry, Understanding filled her gaze after a second. "Oh, yes. There was not much joke in the last days." Viras eyes gazed off in the distance, remembering all of the things that her people went through.

"What happened in the last days, Vira?" The Doctor questioned, approaching her a few paces.

"Your colony has no records, no history? Where are you from?" She demanded giving the three of us looks of disbelief. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you where he was from." I jerked my head in the Doctors direction, drawing three gazes to my face, I continued. "Harry's from London. England. The Earth." Vira looked slightly insulted at my answer, not realizing I had avoided stating where I was from.

"That is not possible. The Earth is dead." She stated sharply in a matter of fact tone, I raised my eyebrows at her but I didn't respond.

"I'm afraid you're probably wrong about that." The Doctor contradicted her. "The solar flares destroyed all life on Earth." Was her ironclad, cold response. "Ah." The Doctor finally understood. "Solar flares. I see." He nodded.

"Our scientists calculated it would be five thousand years before the biosphere became viable again." Vira argued her logic with the Doctor. "Oh, the absolute minimum, I'd say. But I'm afraid I've something of a shock for you, Vira." The Doctor's look was serious as he gazed at the woman.

"Shock?" She repeated the phrase as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You've overslept by several thousand years. You see, when we came here, we found a massive systems failure." The Doctor explained, once again Vira got insulted. "The systems have no capacity for failure."

I sighed a bit at her stubbornness, and the Doctor glanced at me, I nodded my head in the direction of the bug, the Doctor gave me a look of acknowledgement before continuing on. "Possibly not. But a long time ago, when you were dormant, you had a visitor. Come, I'll show it to you." He turned to the right and we walked over to the followed closely behind, her eyes widening as she saw the huge creature.

"Is it from space? How did it get here?" She questioned us sharply, as the Doctor crouched down in front of it again. I leaned my left shoulder against the wall, gazing in at the inhabitants of the room. "I don't know yet." The Doctor admitted, holding his hat in his hands as his eyes scanned over the creature again.

"But observe the size of the brain pan." He slid his hand over the top of the massive insects forehead. "It had a purpose in coming here, and once inside, it severed most of the satellite's control systems, including your alarm clock, so to speak."

"What purpose?" Viras eyes narrowed as she thought on what we showed her. I smiled at the dramatic atmosphere but hid it as Vira turned and walked to the pod with Noah in it, still in the process of being woken up.

Harry in the mean time checked on Sarah. Vira moved to look into other pods, scanning over them for any sort of changes. "Still no change, Doctor." Harry stated, stepping down from the ledge of Sarah's pod, where he was giving her a once over.

"No. For once in my life I feel surplus to requirements." The Doctor muttered, examining Sarah's still face. I felt a tinge of jealousy at the Doctors and Sarah's relationship. I scowled at my self and shoved the feeling aside. ' _You don't get to be jealous, You could have stopped_ all _of this._ ' I told myself, looking away from the worried expression the Doctor was giving Sarah, and put my hands back into my pockets.

"Doctor?" Vira called with worry. "What is it?" I watched as he made his way over to where Vira was checking controls next to Noah's pod with her brows furrowed.

"There's a technical fault in the bionosphere." She explained and turned to the Doctor, who was in front of the pod looking at the buttons now. "I don't think the fault's at this end. It's in the main power supply." The Doctor mused thoughtfully.

"It must be corrected. If his heart stops now, there's nothing I can do."

"Don't worry." The Doctor turned to Vira. "I noticed the Ark has a secondary power supply. Harry, Anna, you stay here and keep an eye on things." My eyebrows shot to the top of my head as the Doctor turned to leave. I narrowed my eyes and followed right behind him. He noticed my movement and turned to me.

"You should stay here." He stated. "No." I answered without stopping and continued through the door to the Tranquiller room.

"Anna-." He started. "Theta." I cut him off, turning to gaze into his eyes with a soft determination that said 'There is nothing you can do to stop me' and replied with one word. " _No_." There was a few moments of silence as lightning blue eyes scanned storm grey.

"There's a mans life on the line, there's no time to argue. Are you coming or what?" I asked with a quirk of my eyebrow and waltzed out of the room and into the hallway.

"Shes an independent sort of bird, isn't she?" I heard Harry questioned the Doctor with amusement. I smirked a bit as I imagined the look the Doctor gave Harry on his way out of the room.

The Doctor caught up to me and we made our way back the way we came, heading to the control room. The walk there was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just, quiet. I thought of the events tat led up to this.

'Should I have tried to help Sarah more then I did? Should I have changed anything?' I questioned myself critically. Once again a heavy, sick feeling made its way to my gut. My throat constricted and I swallowed my spit. I shook my head, shoving away the feeling brewing in my stomach, we hurried to the secondary control room, the Doctor worked on the console, pushing buttons and checking some of the instruments that were scattered aground the room.

I looked to the Tardis and admired the vivid blue color. Smiling softly, I rested my hand on the smooth wood and slowly ran my fingers down the side of the door. The bulb in the top of the Tardis lit up a bright white and a low hum resonated through the room, a warm feeling of electricity ran from my finger tips through the rest of my body. It wasn't a defensive type of shock, it was comforting, like being covered by a warm blanket and having my head patted reassuringly.

I turned to the doctor and saw him gazing at me and my exchange with the Tardis from where he was finishing up at the console. Dropping my hand, I made my way over to him, as he pressed the intercom system.

"Harry?" The doctor called questioningly. There was a few seconds before Harry responded. "Doctor? Anna, where are you?" His voice echoed around the room as he answered.

"Where in the control room. Have you got the power back on in there?"

"Yes, we have. Everything's ship-shape now."

"Splendid." The doctor said with a grin. "The fault seems to be in the main solar stack. I'm just going to take a look."

"Right-o." Was Harry's final response as the Doctor turned and walked out into the hall again. I shook my head in amusement as I followed after him.

' _That man cant stand still for any amount of time longer than three seconds._ ' I smiled to myself as I caught up to the Doctor, matching his pace so that we were walking side by side as we made our way to the solar stacks.

"Anything on your mind?" A voice to my left broke my out of my thoughts. I glanced to my side, seeing the Doctor scanning my expression curiously. My eyebrows furrowed as I wondered where that question came from so suddenly.

"You're smiling."

"Oh, Yeah. It's just. You're amazing." My soft smile returned as I glanced to him. The Doctor got a look on his face, like he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Not that I disagree." He grinned a half cheeky half cocky smile at me, his blue eyes showing more affection than was usually for this incarnation, as he curiously looked over to me.

"What brought on the thought?"

I shrugged, shoving my hands in my pockets, not looking back over to him as my face reddened. ' _Can you make it anymore obvious that you like the man_.' I internally scolded myself. I saw a small smile, almost a smirk, pull the corner of his thin lips up, from the corner of my eyes. ' _Oh god, he saw my face get red_.' The embarrassment coursing through my veins was enough to keep me silent. _'Change the subject, Change the subject_.' I chanted in my head. ' _To what though? What should I bring up?_ '

"I knew this was going to happen." I stated abruptly, I almost flinched at what I said, but held it in as I realized that now was as good a time as any to bring it up. The Doctor shot me a curious glance as I continued to avoid his eyes.

"I know." He stated casually and I froze. He turned to me after a few seconds, realizing that I wasn't next to him anymore.

"You know?" I questioned slowly, He nodded his head. "Of course I know." He stated like it was obvious.

"You're not... " The words died in my throat. His blue eyes scanned me up and down, eyebrows furrowing after a second. "Not, what?" He asked, encouraging me to continue my sentence

"Mad at me." I finished quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, his head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"I knew this was going to happen." I looked him in his eyes, he continued to gaze at me, not understanding why it was bothering me. I got a bit frustrated.

" _I **knew** this was going to happen_ , Not having oxygen, Sarah, The bug. I know whats going to happen, what has to happen, and the way it has to happen. I cant change _anything_. Every time I think I should, I get this feeling in my gut, like its _wrong_. I cant play with the timelines." I ranted, my body getting shaky as the implications of that thought registered in my mind once again. ' _The people I have to let die..._ ' I swallowed thickly.

"I know." Was the Doctors response as he wearily looked me over.

"You _know_? Doesn't the fact that I'm letting people _die_ bother you?" I questioned dejectedly with slight fear of what I might have to do in the future.

"Annabelle." The Doctors low slightly gruff voice knocked me out of my crumbling thoughts. My heart skipped a beat then thundered in my ears, at the way my name sounded in his voice, at the way he pronounced it slowly. I looked into his eyes as they intensely peered back into mine. He walked closer to me, stopping when he stood right in front of me.

I had to crane my neck a bit at his considerably larger 6'3 frame that stood an entire foot taller than my small 5'3 self, gazing at me intensely.

"I know that you know key points in the timelines to a certain extent, I also know that you cant change them, while its true I was exasperated with your lack of helpfulness at first. The dangers of you changing things are too large, I'll never hate you for what you cant do." The silent 'You do enough of that for the both of us' in his voice and on his face made my heart clench. There was a moment of silence as we gazed at each other. I looked away from his intense blue eyes again.

"But-"

"There may be an entire ship and all of the lives aboard, on the line. There's no time to argue. Are you coming or what?" He grinned to me. I realized he used my earlier line against me, sort of, my lips twitched into a smile in response. The Doctor turned and started walking down the hall, with a small shake of my head at his ability to, even slightly, sooth my worries for now, and caught up to him, so we were walking side by side.

We had reached the door to the solar stacks, He opened it and gestured for me to step in first. I passed by him with a grin and made my way to the large metal sphere in the center of the room that was tinted a deep green.

"Is it supposed to be that color?" I asked cautiously as and turned my gaze to the Doctor, who was eyeing the solar stack form my side.

"No..." He glanced to me, raising his eyebrows a bit and we both simultaneously turned back to the metal object that contained all of the nuclear power, and moved to it wearily. The Doctor extended his hand, lightly touching the side of the glass window, showing a squirming appendage insides of the machine.

The thing inside wiggled a bit, an eye opened and glared at us as the Doctor took a small step back, pulling me with him, behind his large form. I looked at his face as his wide eyes scanned the creature with a look that said 'This really isn't good' as he leaned forward again and turned the lock on the hatch tightly, making sure it was closed nice and tight. I watched as he leaned closer to the window looking in with wide eyes. The bug fixed its single eye on the Doctor making him flinch away, pulling me up to the stairs, shielding me slightly with his body, as he continued to turn back and gaze at the creature, before exiting the room. I closed the door behind us as the doctor grasped my hand tightly with his own and pulled my forward quickly.

"We need to shut down the power to the main stacks." The Doctor explained to me as he pulled me along. I barely heard him as I looked at his large warm hand that was holding my own, cooler, small hand.

' _Don't be an idiot, respond to the man._ ' I hissed to myself in my head. I shook myself out of my little daze and glanced to the Doctor. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he hurried us to the control room again.

"Its not going to stop it form escaping." I stated, gazing at the Doctor, watching for his reaction to the statement, as we walked side by side and hand in hand.

"I know, but it might slow it down long enough for me to think of a plan." Was he only response as we walked into the control room. The Doctor let go of my hand as we reached the console and wasted no time, he flicked a few switches and turned to me.

"Have you turned off the backup startup for the Solar stacks." I questioned, looking over his shoulder at the He didn't answer me and I rolled my eyes as he continued on moving around the console.

' _If you want something done_.' I tisked to myself with a shake of my head and turned to the control panel on the side of the wall, I switched off the detached shield network system that kept the solar stacks running and flipped the automated reset off.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked from behind me. I turned to him.

"This is an early thirtieth century craft, which _means,_ their hyper sensors are attached to their solar stacks with a detached shield network system, so that if the main stacks were turned off, they would just automatically restart. I turned them off so that when _you_ turn the stacks off, they can only be restarted manually, in the control room." I shrugged and looked at the Doctor, leaning casually against the wall, my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Good thinking." The Doctor complimented me, looking over the controls.

"Yeah it... it... was." I paused my thought process. _'What did I just say? How did I know that? And I could fly the Tardis? What is going on_?'

' _Oh good. More questions to add to my list_.' I thought dryly.

Before the Doctor had time to finish switching off the solar stacks. Noah walked in, a look of anger and spite twisted his face into a grimace. I glanced to the gun and slowly stepped closer to the Doctor, who saw me inch closer to him. He glanced to what I was looking at and saw the reason why I had slowly moved.

"Ah, there you are. Awake at last." He addressed Noah, then turned back to the console. "Move away." Noah ordered, a look of dark determination on his face. "I'm just shutting down the power in the main stack." The Doctor explained, concentrating on the controls.

"Touch that switch and I'll atomize you." He hissed out to us and raised his gun.

"There's no need to do anything rash, we're trying to help you." I spoke softly raising my hands in the air, in the hopefully Universal sign for surrender. "Noah... " The Doctor softly exclaimed, turning away from the controls. "Earth is ours." Noah sneered at us.

The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it a few times, staring at Noah. "My dear man, if you think for one moment we're laying claim to Earth, you couldn't be more mistaken. Like Anna said, we're here to help you." He spoke, at a loss of what to do or say.

"By deactivating the main solar stack?' He questioned with hostility, glaring at us.

"Precisely. There's something trapped in the stack, Noah, but at the rate its absorbing energy it won't be trapped for long. The stack must be shut down." The Doctor tried to explain. Noah gave a bone chilling little chortle at the Doctors seemingly unhelpful attempts at trying to explain the situation to the man with the gun.

"Well, If you had been there with me, Noah you-" Noah fired his gun and my body moved on its own as I flung my self in front of the doctor. I felt a flash of warmth and everything turned black.

* * *

"Anna!" A high pitch female voice lulled me from the dark of my head. I went to open my eyes but a heavy throbbing cut me off. I flinched in pain and groaned, bringing my hand up to clutch my forehead.

"Anna?" A male voice asked me as two sets of hands helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked with concern. I cracked open my eyes and blinked away the blurriness.

"Fine." I muttered and turned my head to the side. My eyes widened at the Doctor laying on the ground, next to me. I leaned over his large frame and grabbed the side of his face lightly and softly, as Sarah moved to his other side. "What's wrong with him?" Sarah questioned us with worry in her voice. I smiled softly at the Doctor and stroked his cheek under his left eye lightly with my thumb.

"Haven't a clue, Sarah." Harry answered.

"Hell be fine." I cut off both of the companions before they could get anymore worried, they turned to me.

"We were shot with, a stun gun, I suppose you could say. His anatomy is different than that of a humans, _so_ instead of just knocking him out his brain is paused I guess, he'd wake up naturally in a few minuets but we don't have that. All you need to do is give him a little push." I explained and looked back down to the Time lord. I used the hand that was cupping his cheek to give him a few firm pats.

"Theta Sigma."

His eyes snapped open and I sat back just in time for him to shoot up.

"You wouldn't find it so amusing." The Doctor finished what he was saying to Noah before we were shot.

"Oh, Doctor!" Sarah exclaimed with relief.

"Ah, Sarah, you're back. Splendid. Where's Noah?" He clutched the side of his head as he stood up, he wobbled a bit on his feet, Sarah and Harry grabbed him when he tilted to the side. I shakily stood up as well, the throbbing in my head becoming duller and duller as the moments passed.

"Shot us, did he? Cut off in mid sentence. I might have been saying something important." He ranted, speaking slowly. I sighed quietly in relief, seeing that he was alright.

"I was saying something important!" He realized, eyes widening as he caught up with his brain.

"Look, are you two all right?" Sarah asked, looking between us.

"What? Blinding headache, that's all. I hate stun guns." The Doctors sight fell on me and his gaze became hard as he narrowed his eyes in my direction.

"You." He stated. I blinked at him, I looked behind me to see if he really was talking to me and turned back to him and pointed at my chest, raising my eyebrows. "Me?"

" _Never Do That Again_." His eyes flashed with emotions so fast I barely had time to identify the anger before they changed to something else then back anger again.

"I respect you to much to lie to you, by promising that I wont. Also, we can get domestic later, Noah went down to the main solar stacks." I answered his demand with an honest statement, and quickly changed the subject, looking into his hard lightning blue eyes. He shot me a look of animosity that said 'This conversation isn't over'.

"The idiot." He hissed out and turned away from me, heading for the doorway. I sighed a bit and put my hands in my pockets. 'That went well.' I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Quick, there might be still time." The Doctor stepped through the doorway to the hall.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked with concern at the Doctors slightly hunched over form.

"Never mind about me, Harry, there's a man in danger." The Doctor snapped as we continued forward.

I followed behind the three time travelers, as we made our way to the main stacks.

' _I suppose I'm also a time traveler as well. What a weird thought, everything has been so bizarre. I haven't even had time to sit and think about everything properly. This all seems so surreal. The only probable conclusion is that it_ is _real._ How _though?_ ' I pondered to myself as the others talked amongst themselves. ' _The Seal right_?'

 _'What was it that note said? The power of the Universe? What does that mean? I need that note. But its in my room, I dropped it on the floor._ ' It wasn't the thought that came next that made me start thinking very carefully about my situation, but the thought that came after.

' _Can I get back home? Do I really_ want _to?_ ' My deep thoughts were cut off by Harry, Sarah and the Doctor stopping in their tracks. I looked at why they stopped and saw Noah in our way with a gun. I held in a sigh at the mans stupidity.

' _I_ _ts rude to speak unkindly about the dead_.' I thought to myself, as I gazed at the man with his left hand in his pocket. ' _My god my humor just got cynical._ '

"I saw a pathetic attempt at sabotage. The observation port is damaged." I finally started listening to the conversation, it could be important. "Then it's escaped. We're too late." The Doctors eyes widened in horror and realization. ' _It's a bit important, yeah.'_ I nodded to myself.

"What's escaped?" Sarah leaned to the Doctor, wondering what she missed.

"Turn about." Noah ordered. "We will return to the cryogenic section."

"You're absolutely right. There's no time to lose. Come on." The Doctor turned on his heels. I could feel eyes on my back as I led us in the direction of the cryogenic chamber.

' _War Doctor said that my powers take me where I need to go the most in the Universe. Because I was taken to two different Doctors, in two different points in time, does that mean that where I'm needed is centered around the Doctor? Will the Doctor let me stay with him? How many incarnations of the Doctor's know me? How well does the Doctor know me? Where am I going to sleep? How am I going to eat_?'

"Is everything okay?" A hushed female voice broke me out of my ever growing darker thoughts. I glanced to my right to see Sarah giving me a worried look.

' _Lie_.' My brain commanded. "I'm fine." I grinned at her.

"..." She scanned my face, not entirely believing me. I looked away from her and pushed my glasses up my nose. ' _Did I do that right_?'

"You can tell me if somethings bothering you."

I thought about that for a second, then turned to her.

"I have no idea whats going on." I admitted, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I realized I should have worded that better.

"I know whats going on here." I gestured to our surroundings with my hands then put them back in my jacket pockets.

"I meant, with me... Who am I?" I questioned her intensely. Her confusion only grew at my useless attempt at trying to fix the question so she could better understand it. "You don't understand," I muttered then turned back to the hallway, away from Sarah. "That's fine though. _I_ don't even understand." I admitted, my expression probably showed how hard I was trying to figure things out because Sarah only looked more worried. I shrugged off my emotions and gave Sarah a grin.

"Forget it, I'm just a bit tired.-"

"What are you whispering about." Noah cut me off, as we neared the cryogenic section. I turned on my heel and walked backwards so I could _properly_ poke at the man holding the gun.

"Oh, I was just bringing up how _odd_ it was that you've kept your left hand in your pocket this _entire_ time." I grinned at him, he stopped moving, his eyes widened then narrowed.

"I did not say to stop. Continue forward." He demanded, his good hand squeezing the gun he was now pointing at me. His mind was now mostly that of the creature. What ever's left of him will be consumed soon.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him, my smile gone now, I looked into his eyes, I felt the creature in his head.

"Can you feel them in there with you? Are you afraid?" I searched the creatures eyes for a trace of the human men.

"You should be. You're mistaken if you think they wont fight back, this is their home. I'm going to ask you very nicely to leave. I can take you somewhere else, somewhere far away, where you can prosper in peace. I doesn't need to _be_ this way." I spoke with conviction as I looked at him. I felt the creature's anger at the thought of leaving.

He gritted his teeth and raised the gun, the others simultaneously moved at the gun being pointed at me with such intensity. He turned the gun to them, they all, once again, stopped moving.

"Do not move." He demanded then turned back to me.

"Continue. Forward." He hissed out through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his composure and humanity at the creatures anger.

I turned and started walking, the rest of the short walk was spent in silence. He herded us into the cryogenic room, we stood off to the corner, the Doctor was looking at me and I turned to him. He had a look of knowledge on his face as he glanced to Noah. I gave a small nod of my head in grim confirmation that Noah now has something to do with whats going on here.

Seeing Vira help another man down from a pod, Noah stepped forward with a smile.

"Welcome, Libri." Libri however, wasn't as pleased to see him as he jumped back, with pure fear on his face. "Keep back. Keep back!" His eyes were wide with fright as he stepped back as far as he could go against the pod.

"What's the matter with him?" Noah asked Vira, who had turned to look at Libri with confusion. "Keep back!" His frightened voice raised to a shout. "Is it his mind?" Noah asked as they moved closer the the terrified man who was now cowering against the wall.

"No, his reactions were normal." She remarked with wide eyes and moved to grab the mans arms. "Libri." She called softly, trying to get his attention and snap him out of his fit. "Keep away!" He shouted again, looking right into Noah's eyes.

"This is Noah." Vira soothed the man. "You remember Commander Noah?" She asked as the man did a double take, as if seeing a new image standing where he was looking before.

"I'm sorry. I saw something standing there." He explained in a shaky voice, still looking pale. "What was it you saw, Libri?" The Doctor stepped forward.

"Silence!" Noah hissed in our direction, pointing the gun to the Doctor, who slowly walked back over to the three of us and stood by my side, nearly touching me with his proximity.

"You're here to answer questions, not ask them."

"It was horrible. A shape. I'm sorry. I'm all right now." I studied the man who was once cowering against the wall shaking like a leaf, take a deep breath and stood tall. I shook my head in slight adoration at his will as Vira continued to talk to the man.

"Humans are rather extraordinary." I muttered to myself drawing the attention of the other inhabitants of the room. "Its absolutely _remarkable_ at how fast they bounce back, isn't it?" I looked Noah square in the eyes.

"No further warnings." He barked out to me with a glare.

"Yes, you'd shoot too, wouldn't you." Harry gave the man a once over and turned to the Doctor. "Nice fellow." He muttered.

"Libri, keep these four under guard. Kill them if they give any trouble, and keep a close watch on _that_ female." Noah ordered, nodding his head in my direction. "Yes, sir." Noah handed Libra the gun, who immediately pointed it at my chest. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm _remarkably_ good at making friends." I muttered dryly to myself as I looked at the gun that was pointed in my direction yet again.

"Noah." Vira called as he opened the Tranquiller room door with the wave of his hand. "Where are you going?" She asked as Noah stopped moving. "The system must be shut down." He muttered. A sense of pity over took me as I realized the creature was winning control over the mans consciousness.

"What?" Vira asked not understanding. "The revivification _must_ be stopped." Noah snapped, turning around form in front of the Tranquiller room with a glint of something wild in his eyes.

"Why? I don't understand." Vira shook her head. "It is an order. I am the commander." Noah looked confused as he spoke, obviously fighting the life form trying to take control of his body and mind.

"But the first phase isn't completed, and we need the technical crew, Noah, to operate the station." "Yes. No!" Noah put his hand to the side of his head, the constant tug of war going on up there must hurt. "No, the plan is changed. Hear me, hear me, the plan is changed."

"Doesn't it hurt." I spoke, looking grimly at Noah, once again everyone in the room turned to me, standing with a knowing look on my face and my hands linked behind my back. I looked Noah and the creature in the eyes.

"They fight so hard, don't they. Pulling back with _everything_ they have." I turned my head curiously as I felt the creatures anger at my constant jabs.

"I just want to let you know, I did give you a chance, I gave you fair warning. I just want to say that I'm sorry. For what comes next. You should have left when I offered."

"Earth is ours!" Noah hissed back, as the creature, his lips turned up in a snarl. The two crew members were completely taken back by the new tone of voice and all around attitude of their former friend and commander.

The Doctor was studying our entire exchange with a cautiously alert face, while Harry and Sarah knew something was going on, they didn't know the details. "Is Dune in there too?" I questioned with an eyebrow raise. Noah's entire demeanor did a one-eighty in a matter of seconds.

"Dune?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Technician Dune. I reported him missing." Vira spoke up, slightly disturbed by what was happening right now to the man she quite obviously loved. "But I'm here." Noah smiled a small dopey nearly drugged sort of smile. "I am Dune."

"What?" Vira asked in horror, backing away from them man. Noah suddenly grimaced in pain and stumbled into the door, grasping his head. "The system must be shut down. No more aliens!" He hissed and turned, bolting out into the Tranquiller room "Noah, come back!" Vira lunged for the man but he was gone.

"He must be stopped." The Doctor was stopped by a gun to his chest by Libri, and he was pushed back to my side. "Something has happened to his mind. There was a power fault during his revival." Vira tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Get after him, man." The Doctor ordered in an exasperated tone of voice. "No, no, he gave me an order." Libri shook his head.

"Don't be an imbecile. Tell him, Vira." The Doctor turned to the woman for help. Said woman was slowly pacing with a look of deep concentration on her face. "There is no procedure for stopping the revivification program. It could be damaging, Libri." Vira kind of agreed with the Doctor. "But he is our commander." Libri looked conflicted.

"Are you one-hundred percent positive that he is." I asked. "What?" His eyebrows furrowed, lowering his gun slightly.

"When you first saw him, you had a subconscious impression, you said, of something horrible. That wasn't Noah, was it?" The Doctor inquired. "... No." Libri responded after a second of thought.

"Believe me, he _must_ be stopped." The Doctor spoke in a hard glanced to Vira who gave a stiff nod of her head, with that conformation, he turned and exited the room without another glance back at us.

"Good." The Doctor remarked, stepping forward.

"It's not advisable for you to try and escape." Vira commanded with a stiff distrusting expression. The Doctor glanced to the woman. "You take some convincing that we're on your side, don't you." He observed. "Now, what's all this about a missing technician?"

"Pallet three." Vira looked away from us, exasperated by the fact that everything she was saying was being brushed off. "I found it empty."

"Noah thinks that we're to blame." Sarah added, taking a few steps closer to the Doctor as he looked inside the cryogenic pod.

"Chap's jumped ship, that's all. Happens all the time." Harry shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets, I rolled my eyes at the man. "Oh, come on. A space satellite's a bit different from a ship, Harry." Sarah said with a small smile at Harry brushing off the weird happenings.

"You know, Sarah, I bet you there's the equivalent of a dinghy missing."

"It's not quite empty." The Doctor turned around, holding the antenna that he had used earlier in the control room, to pick up some slimy green materiel. Vira turned and took a small step back. "Oh, what's that?" She questioned.

"Membrane." Me and the Doctor muttered at the same time, as I walked over to get a better look at the thin, slimy substance. "Membrane?" Vira's voice rose as she stared at the object the Doctor brought forward.

"Part of the eggshell." The Doctor stared at the slime intensely as he moved closer to the large dead bug, putting the pieces together. I gulped, looking away from the substance, as my throat constricted as my stomach turned at the thought of what happened to the poor man.

"Where's it from?" Vira asked.

"It's almost too horrible to think about." The Doctor admitted, glancing at the bug again. He made his way over and kneeled down, looking at the creatures stomach. We all walked behind him, the others were curious while I was mostly revolted.

"The egg tube is empty." He muttered. "That thing?" Vira understood that the bug had something to do with Dunes disappearance. Or, death, sort of.

"The progenitor." The Doctor stood up, explaining what was going on. "The queen colonizer."

"I don't understand." Sarah shaky voice echoed through the room.

"Ever heard of the Eumenes?"

"Eumenes?" Harry echoed, crossing his arms. "One of our frigates."

"It's a genus of wasps that paralyses caterpillars and lays its eggs in their bodies. When the larvae emerge, they have a ready made food supply. Strange how the same life patterns recur throughout the universe." The Doctor answered the question that was asked of him, standing of front of the large creature, still looking at the membrane. Sarah made a soft queezy sound of disgusted understanding at what the Doctor was implying, without saying outright.

"Doctor, are you saying that that slug thing?" Harry understood as well, Uncrossing his arms and stepping forward, thinking about what he saw in the hallway.

"Ciliated larvae." I corrected, looking grimly at the gooey membrane on the end of the metal rod. "Dune was power systems technician, I imagine." The Doctor turned to Vira who dropped her crossed arms as well and gave the Doctor a look of surprise at his knowledge.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"It -"

"They." I interrupted the Doctor, the others turned to me. I put my hands in my pockets as I glanced at everyone one by one, stopping on Viras gaze. "The larvae went straight to the solar stack." I finished the Doctors statement and gave Vira a grim look. Understanding and slight horror passed over her face at my look.

"You mean, Dune's knowledge... "

"Has been thoroughly digested, I'm afraid." The Doctor dropped the slimy membrane from the end of the metal pole, onto the ground, next to the dead bug. He lifted the end of the antenna and closed it.

"Don't make jokes like that, Doctor." Sarah muttered, her large brown eyes pointed to the ground, with sorrow at what happened to the man. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, with the antenna, and walked over to the small scared brunette.

"When I say I'm afraid, Sarah, I'm not making jokes." He looked at her grimly.

I looked over and shivered at the huge dead creature.

"Ugggggh, I _hate_ bugs." I shuttered in disgust to myself at what was yet to come.

* * *

 **My fear is that the chapters will be _too_ long, and you guys will get bored. This has over 18,500 word's. * _Low whistle_ * So I hope I at least kept the story sort of interesting. If you guys have any questions, I'll try to respond to them in the beginning of the chapters. I live off of your reviews. You guys are so nice, its crazy. Also, if you have any constructive criticism don't be afraid to give me tips if you see anything you think you can help me improve my writing with, I'm all for that. I insist actually. If you have any helpful writer hints, let me know. **


	3. Ark in Space (Part 3&4)

**Doctor who is not mine, all ownership goes to their respective owners. Annabelle is my character, while her idea is mine, as are most of the things that will be going on in the plot connected with her, I was and am, heavily inspired by Artemis Sherwood's book, Once Upon Another Time. You should check it out. Its another** ** _really_** **good book with the Classic Doctors, along with the new ones, of course. I highly recommend it. I also want to thank everyone who Favorited and Followed. Thank You Guys, so much! :) I use a website called chakoteya for my episode transcripts, old show and new, and it is honestly the best site I've ever used for transcripts in my entire history of sites I've used, this one is hands down, the best. _Ever_.**

 **~Italics are thoughts, unless in a sentence, then they're only to emphasis the word**

 ** _PrincessMagic_ : Thank's, I'm glad you love it. :)**

 ** _StraightFromCrazy_ : Your comment's made me legit tear up. Thank you! Very much! Thank you for letting me know it's well written. I'm really happy that you enjoy it. Yeah, I'm planning on having those little moment's with the Doctor and Anna a lot. I'm still working out the kinks on how I'm going to explain exactly how I'm making the whole thing that's going on with her play out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 ** _A Week Of Sundays_ : I know, the chapters are _really_ long lol. I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

 ** _Guest_ : Thank you very much! I'm still learning how to write properly, so I'm really honored that you think my writing is some of the best you've read on the site. I've read some really good ones actually, so it's really nice to hear that.**

 ** _GallifreyanMyth_ : Thank you! :)**

* * *

"Hello, Space Station Nerva." A loud woman's voice rang out, echoing around the room, making the other three inhabitants look around. I didn't, as I knew what it was, and where it was coming form. "This is the Earth High Minister. The fact that you are hearing my voice in a message recorded thousands of years before the day in which you are now living, is a sure sign that our great undertaking, the salvation of the human race, has been rewarded with success." The others listened to the speech with interest. I tried to drown it out and thought over what was going to happen next. The voice was too loud so I rolled my eyes, pushing my glasses up on my nose with a small sniff and leaned against the wall.

"You have slept longer than the recorded history of mankind, and you stand now at the dawn of a new age. You will return to an Earth purified by flame, a world that we cannot guess at. If it be arid, you must make it flourish. If it be stony, you must make it fertile. The challenge is vast, the task enormous, but let nothing daunt you."

"Sounds like a sort of pre-match pep talk." Harry commented quietly to Sarah as Vira stepped forward carefully into the center of the room, listening to the woman with mixed emotions that looked like pride, and a deep rooted sadness on her face.

"Remember, citizen volunteers, that you are the proud standard bearers of our entire race. Of the millions that walk the world today, you are the chosen survivors. You have been entrusted with a sacred duty, to see that human culture, human knowledge, human love and faith, shall never perish from the universe. Guard what we have given you with all your now, across the chasm of the years, I send you the prayers and hopes of the entire world. God speed you to a safe landing." The message cuts out, making Vira look around to her fellow human companions and return to work. I walked over to where the Doctor was leaning against the wall, listening, and smiled at him when he glanced to me. He sent me a small smile in response, I could see him thinking over everything that happened in his head.

"Well, I bet that did your female chauvinist heart a power of good." Harry remarked dryly as he stepped forward. I glanced to see Sarah follow next to him as he walked to the center of the room, with confusion. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, fancy a member of the fair sex being top of the totem pole." He gave Sarah a short look of amusement as she shook her head at his comment, the smile on her face took away from her slightly offended look though.

"Vira! Vira!" Noah's now sickly voice sounded through the intercoms, making Vira turn around and the Doctor stand tall. "Noah!" Vira breathed out as she ran to the Tranquiller room. "Yes, Commander?" She asked. The Doctor entered the room after me, with Harry and Sarah on his heels.

"Vira, hear me. This is an order. Expedite revivification. Commence main phase now." He demanded in a strained voice. My eyebrows furrowed as I remembered the pain he was in, fighting for control of his mind and body.

"But Noah, the safety checks-" "Ignore safety checks! We-" He cut himself off, gasping for breath. " _You_ , are in great danger." "Get our-" More pain filled gasps. " _Your_ people to the Earth before-" He was cut off again and a tense silence filled the room. "Noah?" Vira called with worry.

"Before the Wirrn- Vira, take command. Now hear me. You take command!" He ordered, we heard shuffling over the intercom. "What has happened? Commander, are you there?" She questioned, listening carefully.

"The Wirrn are here. They will-" There was another moment of silence and I bowed my head in regret as Noah was losing the fight against the creature that was invading his mind. "We shall absorb the humans. The Earth shall be ours." His voice was suddenly deeper and sharper as he spoke.

"Noah! Noah!"

"Vira." Noah whispered, his voice hoarse calling her name with longing. "Vira, there's no time. They're in my mind, getting stronger. Libri is dead. You will all die. Must save our people. You must!" There were groans of pain and a struggle. "Noah? Noah!" Vira called, the concern in her voice, morphing into fear. The intercom shut off and Vira turned to me and the Doctor.

"The chap sounds in a bad way." Harry stated with hands in his pockets.

"What did he mean, they're in his mind?" She repeated what the man said, looking at the Doctor as he paced a bit. "Absorb?" He muttered not hearing Vira as he thought. "We shall absorb the humans?" He turned to me and gazed deeply into my eyes, I could see his mind rushing over the new information.

' _I love watching him work_.' I thought with admiration and expectation of his understanding and reaction of what was said, as his brain ran over all of the facts.

"Endoparasitism?" He wondered, eyes wide. The corners of my mouth turned up in a smile as of pride as he figured it out.

"He only talks to Anna sometimes because she's the only one who understands what he's talking about." I heard Sarah whisper to Vira who had been ignored by the Doctor.

' _That's a bit different.._ ' I thought with curiosity at Sarah's changed line. ' _Only to be expected I suppose, I wonder what else has changed because of my presence_.'

"Don't you think it was weird how he kept his left hand in his pocket?" I asked the Doctor. Who's eyes widened more, in understanding. "Yes, you mentioned that in the hallway. You weren't talking to him then, you were talking to the creature." He realized. I nodded my head. "There was only a _tiny_ chance that they would actually listen to me, but, I figured I would try none the less." I blinked slowly at him as he gave me a look of grim understanding.

"He went to the main stacks, It touched him." The Doctor muttered and I nodded again. "Complete physical absorption." I added before the Doctor could.

"Of us?" Vira asked stepping forward. "They'll literally eat us alive. Vira." The Doctor turned from me to the short haired brunette. "I must talk with Noah. You'd better come with me. He trusts you."

"My duty is to supervise the revivification." Vira stated, not looking at any of us. "Not anymore." I contradicted her with a small shake of my head. "Noah has passed the command to you. Your duties have been widened." The Doctor finished for me. "What are your intentions?" Vira narrowed her eyes at me and the Doctor. "To find out exactly what it is we're facing. And only Noah can answer that."

' _He said can answer, instead of who knows_.' I picked up. ' _He knows I know, we established that, but, he's not asking me for answers. Well, he of all people knows how dangerous it is to mettle with the timelines.'_

"But I cannot leave until the last of our technical section have awakened." Vira shook her head.

"Harry can handle that for you, can't you, Harry?" The Doctor looked to Harry, who shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I-"

"Well, you've watched Vira. You know the procedure." He decided for Harry, Vira stepped forward, handing the machine in her hands to Harry. I walked to the door and into the hallway as Vira explained the necessities to Harry. The Doctor emerged into the hall behind me, walking over to where I was standing.

I raised my eyebrows, daring him to try and make me go back into the Tranquiller room.

"It would prove useless to tell you to stay." He gazed at me with a mix of annoyance and affection. "Your efforts would be admirable, but in vain." I agreed with his statement cheekily, giving him a wide, toothy grin. He gave me a short look at my cheeky response then grinned back after a moment, his smile mirroring my own.

"Sarah, you stay and help Harry." The Doctor shouted at the door where Vira emerged, stepping into the hall. We walked in silence, nearing the door dividing the cryogenic section from the rest, The Doctor waved his hand in front of the sensor and the door slid up to reveal Noah. His left arm was now a pseudopod and half his face was green. His half-crouching form turned to the three of us. "Keep back! Don't touch me!" Noah hissed out.

"Noah." Vira inhaled softly in horror as she looked at the man she loved turn into a monster, taking a small step forward. "Keep back, I said!" He shouted, taking a step back, pointing the gun in our direction. My gaze filled with guilt and I clenched my hands, at seeing his disfigured image.

"Noah, tell us one thing. How much time do we have?" The Doctor asked curiously. "Time?" The half man muttered, not understanding.

"Before the Wirrn reach their adult form." I elaborated for the Doctor.

"It feels near, very near." Noah murmured, gazing off into space, stepping forward slightly. "The tearing free and then the great blackness rushing through."

Vira gazed at him, eyes wide and glassy with sorrow, Noah caught her gaze and flinched, dropping his gun as he ran between the three of us with unnatural speed. Vira let out a tense breath as the door slid shut. I watched with a heavy heart as she gazed at the floor with raw emotions passing over her face. "Noah and I were pair-bonded for the new life." She spoke softly, making the Doctor look up to her.

"Let's go back." The Doctor softly replied in return. We started walking back, much slower then when we had set out.

' _This feeling of helplessness and guilt... I have to live with this, I let this happen. Even though I know that I cant mess with the the timelines, that even if I wanted to, I cant save any of them, I'm not comforted. Not in the slightest. I know Vira isn't. I know Noah isn't. Neither of them deserve this. None of them do_.' I felt a tightness in my throat and the heavy feeling grew in my chest, making my shoulders hunch, as the guilt manifested itself into a nearly physical pain. I mentally shook myself.

' _Help people now, bask in self-hate and pity later._ ' I prioritized and lifted my shoulders. The Doctor, me, and Vira walked into the Tranquiller room.

"Oh, it's okay. It's dead." We heard Sarah reassure someone.

"But unfortunately, its larvae are still very much alive." The Doctor strutted into the cryogenic chamber, and over to the large dead bug, I stepped in after him and stayed by his side, Vira, however was stopped by two men as she entered the room. "Vira!" One of the men exclaimed in utter relief as he stepped to her.

"Vira, it's gone wrong!" The other man exclaimed at the exact same time, stepping forward with the other man. I only spared them a glance as the Doctor crouched down, running his eyes over the entire bug. I saw his mind racing as he grabbed a medical blade that opened, from his pocket then shifted the red corduroy blazer off of his shoulders and laid it on the ground by the cupboards. I crouched next to him and he glanced to me as I looked over the bug.

"Lets move it into a bigger area." I looked up to the Doctor, who was scanning my face. He nodded in agreement and called Harry over as I moved to the other side of the The Doctor instructed Harry what to do and he moved the Wirrn corpse into the middle of the cryo-chamber

"What are we going to do with it?"Harry inquired, giving the dead bug a once over as the Doctor stepped away.

"How much anatomy do you remember, Harry?" He responded to Harry's question with his own.

"Quite a lot, I think."

"But you need a blooming entomologist for this thing." Harry retorted making me crack a smile.

"We need to find its weaknesses and we need to find them quickly." The Doctor ignored Harry comment, or just didn't hear it over his own thinking, that happens sometimes, as he opened the blade he had grabbed form his jacket pocket.

"Can we help?" Vira asked, turning away from the two men to the Doctor, after a few minuets of whispering amongst them selves.

"Not at the moment, thank you." He crouched again, cutting into the throat of the insect.

"Then we will commence the main phase. Lycett, Rogin." The three Nirvans walked into the Tranquiller room.

"What was that she just said?" The Doctor froze, looking up. I shifted on my feet, turning to the room where the three Nirvans entered. "They're going to start the main phase." Sarah repeated for the Doctor helpfully. "What?!" He turned to Harry.

"Carry on with that thoracic incision. Not too deep." He instructed the man as he stood and we walked into the Tranquiller room. "Vira, the main phase must wait." Vira did a double take at the Doctors statement.

"Noah said we should expedite the revivification program and get our people to earth." She argued to the Doctor, who had his hands in his pockets, and was slouched down a bit, in order to look the woman in her eyes.

"Noah was wrong." I spoke, drawing the Doctor's and the other Nirvans attention. "It will take seventy two hours for complete revivification, another twenty four to evacuate the Ark, That's four days Vira. We don't have that time. At the rate at which the Wirrn are developing, they'll have pated to imago _long_ before then. Do you realize what that means?" I questioned the helpless looking woman, putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"We must try!" Vira insisted, her eyebrows furrowed in animosity and despair.

"You can't do it, Vira. The Ark will be crawling with those creatures within hours." The Doctor tried reason with her. "Anna, Doctor, the fate of all humanity might be decided within the next few hours." She nodded to Lycett and Rogin, who both started working on the console. Me and the Doctor shared a glance and the Doctor spoke up again.

"Vira, if you fail, your people will die in pain and fear. If we fail, they'll die anyway, but at least only the six of us will know anything about it." The last part about the Doctor failing got Viras attention.

"You have an alternative plan?" She questioned, looking between us with confusion and slight hope.

"Its more of a thing." I corrected shrug, making Vira look more confused. "A _Thing_?" She repeated hesitantly, making me nod. "Yup, a thing." I didn't explain my statement any further, making the Doctor step in again.

"Between the larval and imago forms, there must be a pupal stage. Now, the Wirrn will be dormant and defenseless. If we can find their weaknesses?" He stopped, waiting for her to follow along. "We might destroy them?" She finished.

"Yes." Me and the Doctor answered in sync. Vira cautiously looked me and the Doctor over, while we were curiously looking her over, waiting for her response. I saw her shoulders drop a bit as she gave in to us.

"Very well. Stand down." She told her men, who stopped what they were doing. "Good." The Doctor sighed. "There's a power flutter in section four, Commander." Vira's head snapped around and she stepped over to the men and looked over their shoulders.

"What does that indicate?" Her voice full of worry at another thing gone wrong. "Some external fault. Shall I check the stacks?" My eyes widened.

"No!" Both me and the Doctor exclaimed, making the technicians and their commander look to us.

"The larvae have taken over the infrastructure." The Doctor explained. "They seem to need solar radiation." He mused and shrugged to the people looking at him. The Doctor turned without another word and walked back into the cryo-chamber. I raised my eyebrows at the man as Vira followed him.

"Curious lung structure, Doctor, Anna. Look at it." Harry muttered as we walked into the room. I looked into the now open chest of the bug. My insides twisted a bit.

 _'They didn't show that on the show..._ ' I thought to myself with slight disgust as I scanned the dried internal organs of the dead creature. The Doctor bent beside it, putting his hands on his knees, gazing into its chest.

"Yes, fascinating. A superb adaptation." The Doctor muttered with curiosity, making me and Sarah glance his way, as the others continued to look over the Wirrn's organs.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, not really understanding the anatomy. "Obviously, the creatures lungs recycle the waist, almost certainly by enzymes. Wonderful. Carbon dioxide back to oxygen." The Doctor went form his hunched over form to crouching, I smiled a bit, as his eyes gazed with slight wonder and curiosity at the new creature.

"You mean the way plants make oxygen?" Sarah added in, understanding the method the creature used to breath. I nodded my head to Sarah and grinned.

"Exactly right." The Doctor gestured for the blade, which Harry handed over. "It must live in space, probably just occasionally visiting a planetary atmosphere for food and oxygen, the way a whale rises from the ocean." The Doctor explained, as he cut around the creatures left eye.

"Judging by the size of his mandibles, this chap doesn't live on plankton." Harry's sassy remark made me crack up a bit again. Making harry, Sarah and the Doctor look up to me. I coughed a bit, trying not to laugh, as I realized how inappropriate it was at this point and time. "Sorry." I grinned innocently at my fellow time travelers. Harry flashed me a smile and Sarah smiled softly, shaking her head at me, like she was used to my behavior, while the Doctor glanced my way quickly and continued to work on the Wirrn's eye.

"Noah spoke of a great blackness rushing in." Vira spoke softly, with a look of concentration on her face, as her fist rested under her chin, as she thought very hard about something. "He meant space, but how did he know?"

"He now has the race memory of a Wirrn. Symbiotic atavism to be precise. I'm going to need your help now, Vira." The Doctor looked to her as he peeled the outer layer off one of the Wirrn's compound eyes. My face scrunched in disgust at the cream colored, filmy substance. "Do you have any spare extension leads, Rogin?" The Doctor asked as we followed his movements into the Tranquiller room.

"Yes, but what do you want -" Rogin began to answer, but was cut off by the Doctor, who didn't even turn to him. "Hurry, man. Fetch them." Rogin turned on his heels and hurried to grab the cables.

"What are you going to do, Doctor?" Vira asked, gazing at the Doctor as he moved to the monitor near the control panel.

"He's going to use the neural cortex amplifier to try and revive the Wirrn's last latent neural impression." I answered for the Doctor, who shot me a short glance and a grin. I grinned back, watching as the Doctor hooked the end of the cables to the white filmy substance. Viras eyes widened at what I said. "It's forbidden to alter those circuits."

"He only needs to use it for a few second. Its not for long, don't worry." I reassured her, with a small smile and nod of my head. "Quite right." The Doctor agreed with me. "Circuit display, Lycett." The circuits come up on the circular monitor. "Right, switch on the video circuit, Lycett. It'll take a little time to warm up." A hum filled the air as the screen went black and the Doctor gazed at it intensely.

"I've never heard of that." Harry remarked, his hands in his pockets as he glanced to the Doctor as he sat in the control panel chair. "Advanced technology." His eyes scanned the monitor then he turned to Harry. His eyes wide as he looked at his male companion. "Gypsies used to believe that the eye retained its last image after death. Not so far out." I cracked a smile at his grin as he turned back to the monitor.

"No, it's not going to work. Switch off, Lycett." The hum in the air quieted as he turned the machinery off

"Now what?" Sarah asked. "It should work." The Doctor glanced around, thinking of what to do next. I sighed as I remembered his next _great_ idea. "The coil isn't giving a strong enough stimulus." He glanced around again then froze, a wide eyed toothy grin lit up his face as he spoke. "I'll have to link in my own cerebral cortex. That's the only thing." He grinned in anticipation and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That is highly dangerous." Vira scolded with shock at his thinking. "I know." Another grin and my eyes narrowed even more. "Two more leads, Rogin." The man moved to grab the cords.

"You're a hypocrite." I glared at the Time Lord with aggravation. The occupants of the room turned to me, including the Doctor.

"A hypocrite?" The Doctor repeated, eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"Hypocrite: A person who indulges in hypocrisy. Hypocrisy: The practice of claiming to have moral standards or beliefs to which one's own behavior does not conform." I defined the word as I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "You scolded me for jumping in front of a _stun_ gun, and _now_ , you're doing _this_. If you don't think this is even a _little_ bit hypocritical, then you need to re-define whatever you believe the word means." I sniffed and shifted my glasses up my nose.

"Anna." He started, I narrowed my eyes at him again. "Don't _Anna_ me, you know how dangerous this is."

"Dangerous? Getting out of bed in the morning is dangerous. That's no way to live your life." He shook his head, blue eyes gazing into stormy grey. Once again I was forced to look on at him in begrudging admiration, I sighed and shook my head. His lips twitched up into a small smile, the Jerk knew he won that round, he held up the ends of the cords. "Help me?"

I narrowed my eyes again, assessing him. ' _He doesn't need my help... Is this his way of saying sorry, without saying sorry_?'

 _'I might as well apologize without apologizing as well_.' I tisked, then stepped forward, grabbing the cords from his hands. He grinned at me as I softly swept the hair that was on his forehead to the side with my fingertips, I felt his eyes remain on his face as I pressed the end of the cords down on his temples.

When they were on firmly, I kept my hands on the side of his head softly and looked into his eyes with a small sigh. "You are the most _Intelligent, Idiot_ , I've _ever_ had the fortune of meeting." I stated as we gazed at each other. A cocky smirk grew on his face as his blue eyes got a spark of mischief in them.

"Of course. Its why you like me so much." There was a slyness to his cheeky voice that made my heart accelerate. ' _Is he flirting with me?! Better safe than sorry_.'

"Maybe it is." I smirked back, cocking my left eyebrow slyly, the flirty tone in my voice was obviously heard as the corner of his eyes crinkled as his smirk grew into a grin, making my heart flutter at the happiness his face showed. I smiled softly and dropped my hands, stepping back.

"Are you positive about this?" Vira asked with concern, making me and the Doctor look away form each other and to Vira. "The power could burn out a living brain."

"I agree. An _ordinary_ brain. But mine is _exceptional_." His trademark wide eyed grin once again lit his face.

"I cannot permit it. The shock might kill you." She continued with a shake of her head. "I think not. Unless, of course, the experiment was interrupted. That could be dangerous." My eyebrow twitched as the Doctor referred to him wiring his brain to bugs form outer space as an 'experiment'.

"Do you have to do it, Doctor? Couldn't Anna? She's very powerful." Sarah stepped forward slightly with some desperation.

 _'I'm powerful?_ ' My eyebrows furrowed as I looked to Sarah.

"I don't know about Anna doing it, even if shes powerful, wouldn't it hurt? Why take either risk?" Harry jumped in, also stepping closer to me and the doctor. The Nirvan's just stood back and watched, they didn't interfere because it wasn't their business.

"I'm the only one doing this." The Doctor shook his head. "If I can find out what it was that killed that creature, we might have a chance of fighting the Wirrn. That's our only hope."

"Yes, but do you have to be the one-" "It's not just our existence that's at stake, Sarah." The Doctor cut her off, making Sarah look down in slight shame at the scolding tone in the Doctors voice. "It's the entire human race. It may be irrational of me, but human beings are quite my favorite species. Vira."

"Yes, Doctor?" Vira responded, stepping closer to the Doctor.

"Take this." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the gun. "Don't hesitate to use it if anything goes wrong. You won't have much time." My blood ran cold at that statement. He's preparing to be taken over by the Wirrn's, he didn't give the gun to me, Sarah, or Harry, because he knew we wouldn't be able to shoot him if something were to happen.

"What do you mean?!" Harry asked, grasping the implications of what the Doctor was saying as well.

"Switch on, Lycett." There wasn't any movement from the man, as he hesitated, knowing that if the Doctor didn't die, it was going to be painful. The Doctor whipped his head around to the man. "Lycett?" After a few seconds of internal debate Lycett switched on the machine and the Doctor tensed up in pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream and my heart clenched in fear. ' _Oh god.._ ' My eyes widened.

' _I know hes not going to die, but it doesn't make watching any easier._ ' I shoved my hand in my pockets, my eyes never leaving the Doctors face. "Doctor!" Harry called, wanting to grab his friend that was now in pain, but stopping himself.

"He's joining his mind to the Wirrn. He could remain a part of it forever." Vira remarked, making the inhabitants of the room that were currently watching the Doctor's pain filled reactions with worry and fear, more nervous. "Optimism isn't in your vocabulary." I remarked dryly, trying to ease the tension building up in the room.

Vira turned to me, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The word optimism is a part of my vocabulary." She contradicted me with a slight tilt of her head. I cracked a grin at her literal statement.

' _Makes me think of supernatural_.' I mused to myself. ' _Seems like something Castiel would say._ ' Smiling to myself, I looked away from Vira and back to the Doctor, who was grimacing in pain.

"Look, it's working." Rogin pointed to the monitor, that was flickering to life with Images of the Wirrn's descent to the ark. There was a loud metallic sounding noise that came from the cryogenic chamber. Making us look to the doorway. "What was that?" Lycett asked in a hushed voice filled with worry. I looked at his back, knowing he was about to die.

"We'd better look." Rogin stated, I followed their trek out of the Tranquiller room with guilt.

' _Just look away, there's nothing you can do_.' I reminded my self and unhappily shifted my eyes from their back, to the monitor that was showing the Ark in orbit of Earth, with the point of view getting closer to the Ark.

There was suddenly a lot of banging and shouting from the Cryo-chamber, making the three others look to the door, I kept my eyes on the screen.

' _What type of person am I going to become_?' I wondered with hopelessness as I ignored the the happenings from the other room and watched the Doctor grimace in pain.

"What's going on?" Harry called, slightly stepping out the door.

"Get out!" Rogin shouted back as he ran into the Tranquiller room, closing the door behind him.

"They've killed Lycett!' He gasped out as he rushed to the control panel, holding down the button that closes the door.

"There's some sort of huge grub in there." He continued, eyes wide with fear.

"Stop the experiment." Harry stepped towards the Doctor. Me and Sarah reacted instantaneously as I stepped in front of the Doctors slightly hunched over form defensively and Sarah grabbed Harry's arm stopping his steps with a shout.

"No, you can't! You'll kill him!"

"The armory, Rogin. Get the fission guns." Vira took control of the situation, giving an order to Rogin.

"Right." He nodded and headed out of the door that led to the main control room.

"I'll come with you." Harry decided, following right behind Rogin.

With a small sigh, I turned back to the monitor that was showing an image of the I,O,L,S,S, sending its electricity into the bug that was now laying dead in the middle of the Cryo-Chamber. The Doctor flinched and spasm as the pain form the memory ran through his body as well as the insects. I gulped as my throat tightened, looking at the sweat that now coated his face. Turning back to the monitor, an insect leg was shown opening the panel in the control room to cut the wires.

A huge thunk to the Cryo-chamber door made the three of us jump in surprise and whip around, facing the door, with every thump we saw the side of the door started being pushed to the side, little by little.

"Hurry, Rogin!" Vira shouted. "That door won't hold much longer." Sarah stated her wide brown eyes filled with fright. "It'll hold long enough for the others to get back with weapons." I reassured Sarah in a soft voice. She looked to me and I gave hr a small smile.

"Trust me." I encouraged her with a nod. Seeing her calm down a bit, I turned back to the monitor that was showing the Wirrn approach a cryogenic pod and opening it to reveal a man with a small form and a plastic sheen to his skin. "Dune." Vira whispered out with horror.

"Look away." I commanded her. She turned to me with confusion and I stepped in front of the screen.

"You _really_ don't want to see what happens next." I said with certainty, pressing my lips in a thin line.

Her eyes widened in horror and discussed realization at what was more than likely happening to her friend behind my back on the monitor, and she turned to the door. Sarah gave me a small look that mirrored Viras and she turned to the woman who was watching the door be slowly opened.

I waited a few seconds in front of the screen, as I continued to examine the Doctor with concern for any sign of a change. He stiffened, grimacing in pain, and then hunched in the chair. My heart jumped in my chest and I rushed over to the control panel and switched off the machine. My sudden movements, shifted Sarah's and Vira's attention from the very tall and large green mass, that was starting to ooze round the edge of the door, to my hurried movements, and they now watched me rush to the Doctor.

I cradled the sides of his face with my hands and carefully pealed off the electrodes from the Doctor's head. I wiped a bit of his sweat away with the corner of my sleeve and lifted his head softly. "Theta?" I whispered out with concern and apprehension.

 _'I know that in the show hes alright, but, I don't know what me being here is going to change. He_ could _very well_ _die for all I know._ ' My throat constricted with the thought that maybe one day I could be the reason he does dies. Sarah, who had taken a step forward was pulled back by Vira.

"Wait. Anna. Come away." She called to me hesitantly, as she shielded Sarah slightly with her body. I ignored her as the Doctor groaned softly and shifted a bit. Holding his head up on his own, I kept my hands softly on the side of his face as his eyes moved under his lids, they slowly cracked open. "Wirrn. Wirrn." He muttered.

"Anna, Come away!" Vira ordered this time, once again I opted to ignore the woman and softly stroke his cheek with my thumb. "Doctor." She called.

"Wirrn... " He groaned again. Knowing what was coming next, I stepped in Vira's firing range, shielding the Doctor with my body. I softly shook him with urgency. "Theta!" I called out, only a little bit louder than when I had called out before, my voice sounded small and scared, even to my own ears. His slightly unfocused blue eyes focused on my large nearly teary grey ones. His eyes widened and I wondered what I looked like to him in that moment.

"Doctor!" Vira called again. Vira must have raised the weapon because Sarah's fearful shout rang through the room. "No, you can't! I won't let you!"

"Can't what? Is it time to get up?" His wide eyed grin made me sag my shoulders in relief as my worried/fearful face broke and I threw my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in the side of his warm neck I squeezed him tightly. His fluffy hair brushed the side of my face as I inhaled his earthy musky scent. I sighed in relief.

"You're and Idiot." I spoke quietly, my thick voice, muffled by his scarf. A low chuckle vibrated in his chest, making its way in his throat. "So you seem to like pointing out." He responded good naturally, his hands coming up to rest on my back softly.

"Doctor, you're going to be all right." Sarah rushed to our side. I reluctantly pulled away and looked over to the door. The Doctor flinched a bit, grabbing the side of his head.

"Is that noise in my head?" He wondered out loud. "Not this time." I responded , making my way over to Vira as Harry and Rogin entered, I was handed a gun by Harry and my eyebrows rose in surprise. ' _It's a good thing my uncle took my to that firing range sometimes, or I'd have no idea what to do otherwise._

' _Might as wel_ l.' I shrugged and aimed at the mass of green pushing through the door. We all started firing at the green alien life form. However, the door opened fully, the creature didn't retreat.

"Doctor, come back." Harry said as the Doctor walked forward, his eyes glued to the larva. I barley heard Sarah shout over the noise of the guns, I did, however, see the Doctor draw closer to the bug. I couldn't turn away from the bug as it came at us, so Sarah pushed the Doctor away from the giant larva. She pushed him to the control panel and held him by his arm to keep him there.

"Aim lower! " The Doctor stated, the four of us with the guns didn't hesitate as we aimed for the larva's lower belly. The large green creature fell to the floor and retreated. Rogin and rushed out the door, making sure it was gone for now and ran back into the room, quickly closing the door again.

"It's gone back through the grille." Rogin stated with relief, and there was a collective sigh as we all turned to the Doctor. "That was a close one." He remarked with a grin. Harry rushed over to Sarah, laying his hand lightly on her back as she was hunched over fearfully. "You all right, Sarah?"

"Yes." She nodded standing straight again. "Doctor?" I asked as he stared at the now closed door. "Why?" He questioned standing up, wiping his face with his scarf, in his own mind. He suddenly turned to me, eyes wide as his mind worked a million miles per hour, turning with the new information he received. "Why have they gone over to the attack?"

"They want to destroy us." Vira stated with aggravation as she waved her hands in the air. The Doctor turned to Vira , shaking his head. "But they've only to wait. In their adult form they'll be a thousand times deadlier. Fission guns will have no effect then."

"How many of them will there be?" Sarah asked her voice quivering with dread at the thought of more of those creature in a deadlier form. "At a hatching? A hundred." The Doctor's lips turned down as he raised his eyebrows, he shrugged.

"A hundred? We won't stand a chance. How can we fight a hundred of those?" Harry exclaimed with animosity, stepping closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor brought his hand to the side of his head in slight pain as his mind worked through the information to discover their weakness. I put my hand in my pockets. "Electricity."

"Electricity." The Doctor stated near mila-seconds after me. All eyes turned to me and I raised my eyebrows nonchalantly and shrugged. "Electricity? How-" Sarah started asking but was cut off by the Doctor. "Yes. It was the auto-guard that killed the queen. Half a million volts." He grinned at his discovery.

"We found the queen in the cupboard." Harry reminded the Doctor. "Amazing will power." The Doctor explained easily. "I could feel it struggling against death until its task was done. Yes." He nodded his head. "Rogin, is there any way we can electrify the infrastructure?" He turned to the tired looking Nirvan.

"Not from here, Doctor. We'd have to run cables from the control center." He shook his head.

"Control center? Right, let's go!" He grinned and turned to the door. I smiled. "You seem to have forgotten something, nothing big, just a, small. _Tiny_ detail." I said with a small amused smile. The Doctor turned to me, as well as the other's and raised his eyebrows. "Forgot what?" He asked curiously.

"Noah." One word was enough for the recognition to flash over his face. "Ah, yes, I was forgetting Noah's extra mobility."

"We're trapped." Vira stated. The Doctor raised his hand, telling her not to get ahead of herself.

"No. The Wirrn are using Dune's knowledge of the Ark. Perhaps there's something he didn't know." He grinned walking around the small enclosed room, scanning for his next move. "You're not looking to good after everything that's happened today." I spoke rather loudly, The Doctor turned to gaze at me, as did the others.

"Perhaps you should _lay down_." I looked pointedly at the Transmat bed. The Doctor's eyes followed my line of sight, and a huge grin lit up his entire face as he turned back to me. I smiled back innocently enough, but, a spark of mischief showed in my eyes as I gazed at him. The look and smile on his face said 'Clever girl' as he turned back to the others. I grinned to myself at his appraising gaze.

"For instance, perhaps he's forgotten that these Transmats are reversible?" He grinned largely.

"Oh ho, that's clever." Rogin complimented, looking between me and the Doctor.

"Isn't it? And as you appreciate it, Rogin, you can go first. I'll give you a hand. Come on." The smile that was on his face fell and he glanced to Vira who was smiling at him now. Rogin sighed and climbed over the console into the Tranquiller alcove. "Oh well, I never liked it here anyway." he laid down flat on his back, hands at his sides.

"Harry will join you shortly." I smiled to the man as the Doctor operated the controls making a high pitched dinging and bell sounds Rogin vanished. "Harry." I called over my shoulder to my male companion and he stepped forward eagerly. He climbed up with a small grin, and laid flat like Rogin did. "It might make you feel a bit weird during the process, but, you'll be fine." I reassured the man with a smile, as the Doctor started the controls again.

Once Harry was gone the Doctor turned to me and I turned to Sarah. "You next." I smiled, before the Doctor could say anything. I saw his eyebrows raise as Sarah climbed up the console. I gave him a innocent look. He gazed at me with an expression that said 'Really'. I shrugged.

 _'I'm not taking the chance that the Transmat is going to continue working long enough for me to go through. I'm sticking with the Doctor._ ' I turned to Sarah who just finished laying down. The Doctor was about to send Sarah through to the other room when the power went off.

"The power was drained." I stated as we looked around the Tranquiller room, I reached over the console and pressed the intercom.

"Hello, control center?" I spoke clearly, glancing at the control panel. "Hello, Anna. We've got a power failure." He stated, his voice echoing around the small room.

"It's general, then. Do you have a fault reading?" The Doctor asked this time, wide blue eyes scanning the console as he thought over the next course of action we should take. There's a few seconds of silence then the intercom turned back on. "Section four. That's the secondary stack. There's no power coming from there at all-" Rogin's voice faded out and the room gets darker, all we could see of each other was brief outlines.

"All power systems are self repairing." I saw Vira's silent shake her head. "Hmm. Malicious damage excluded." The Doctor remarked shortly.

"Oh well, obviously I am not going anywhere. Help me, Doctor." Sarah started climbing down form the alcove. The Doctor helped her down and put my hands in my pockets, slightly bored. "The oxygen pumps have stopped." Vira stated, after a moment of looking around.

"Of course." The Doctor realized. "In their pupal stage, the Wirrn don't need oxygen. An easy way of killing us."

"Well, suffocation is not the most unpleasant death." Vira said softly with a resigned voice. I raised my eyebrows at the woman's lack of optimism.

"What?" The Doctors head snapped around to the Nirvan. "We're not finished yet. You three stay here." He started to the Door. I snorted and followed after him. He turned to me and gave me a warning look. "Not this time. Its too dangerous."

I smirked to myself and looked him square in the eyes. "Getting out of bed in the morning is dangerous, That's no way to live your life." I quoted back to him with a smug eyebrow raise and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds, before a wide eyed toothy grin made its way on face as he looked at me approvingly.

He grinned and turned away from me, not arguing anymore, as he walked to the door. A victorious grin of my own worked its way on to my face and I gave a small fist pump and followed behind him as he opened a hatch on the wall near the door and started opening the door manually.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked us. We turned to her and I answered for the Doctor. "We're going to the infrastructure. They've entered the pupal stage now, they'll be dormant." The Doctor finished cranking the door open by hand. "You're forgetting Noah." Vira pointed out.

"No, I'm not. I think his job's done now. He'll be metamorphosing too." The Doctor then turned into the hallway and we made our way to the solar stacks in silence. Once we reached the solar stacks, we opened the door and made our way along the catwalks to where two six foot pupae cases stood by the observation window into the solar stacks. He curiously made his over to them, shining the torch he held in his left hand at the large mass and reached his hand up to touch it.

I snatched his wrist with my smaller fingers and he turned to me. I gave him a look that said 'Are you an Idiot.' He gave me a small nearly sheepish look and dropped his hand, turning back to the solar stack.

He looked at the front of the hatch, placing his hands on the silver metal, about to turn it, when a creaking and hissing noise turned our attention to our left. A full grown Wirrn approached us. The Doctor grabbed my right side with his right hand and pushed me behind him, backing us up to the guard rail along the side of the room.

As the large creature came closer, I gazed at the bug with slight recognition, a face was distinguishable on its features. A sick feeling made its way in my gut as I looked at what used to be a man. "Noah?" I whispered in horror. It was different on the TV show, you could see that it was fake, but, here. It was, revoltingly realistic. Terrifying real. I gulped and squeezed the back of the fabric of the doctors shirt.

' _I think I might get sick..._ ' I thought as a thick sense of nausea made its way from my gut to the back of my throat.

I clenched the thick fabric of the Doctor's shirt again. His large warm hand that was still on my side, holding me behind him, squeezed slightly, trying to reassure me. I gulped and then a loud sound broke through the air making me jump and flinch, holding myself against the Doctor's side as I saw Sarah and Vira with a gun.

"Run, Doctor, Anna! Run!" Sarah called with fear in her voice as the Doctor's right hand grasped my left tightly. We wasted no time running up to the stairs the women were standing on. We were only able to take a few steps before a deep hoarse voice rang out, echoing through the room. "Stay, Vira. Stay." We all froze, turning from the doorway and to the large insect that called out for the Nirvan. "Abandon the Ark, Vira. Take the transport ship. Leave now. If you stay, you are doomed."

"That would be desertion." Vira shook her head, appalled by the very thought of what her former commander suggested. "Then you must die, all of you." It hissed out. "When the Wirrn emerge, you will be hunted down and destroyed, as you destroyed us."

"We've never destroyed-." Sarah's scared voice cracked as she tried to deny the accusation the Wirrn made. "What does he mean?" Sarah turned to the Doctor with a hopeless look on her face. The Doctor held out a finger to her, telling her to wait a moment as his intense gaze remained on the Wirrn, knowing that story time was now.

"I wish I had popcorn." I whispered to the Doctor, who shot me a look that said 'Shut Up.' I grinned a cheeky smile at him as the Wirrn started talking again.

"Long ago." It started. "Long ago humans came to the old lands. For a thousand years the Wirrn fought them, but you humans destroyed the breeding colonies. The Wirrn were driven from Andromeda."

Vira crouched on the stairs, the news of her people relieving and surprising her as she grabbed on the the railing for support. "Andromeda?" She echoed the creatures words, eyes widening slightly. "So our star pioneers succeeded?"

"Since then we have drifted through space, searching for a new habitat. The Ark is ours. It must be ours." The Wirrn persisted in it's angry ranting.

"But the Wirrn live in space. You don't need the Ark." The Doctor brought up, looking at the bug with confusion. "Their breeding colonies are terrestrial." I spoke, making the Doctor look to me with understanding, before turning back to the large bug.

"But you could leave the Ark and go on. There's plenty of room in the galaxy for us all. Like Anna said earlier, we could take you somewhere. Where you could start over." The Doctor tried to reason with it. It let out a hiss of anger at the thought.

"In the old lands, senseless herbivores, cattle, were the hosts for our hatchlings. Now we shall use the humans in the cryogenic chamber. We shall be informed with all human knowledge. In one generation, the Wirrn will become an advanced technological species. We shall have power!"

"That proposition is genetically impossible." Vira shook her head, once again, appalled.

"I already have all Dune's knowledge. High energy physics, quantum mechanics. Every ramate in the next hatching of Wirrn will possess the sum of your race's learning. That is why you must die." A cracking sound drew our attention to behind the Wirrn where one of the pupae were starting to split open. I raised my eyebrows at the sight, squeezing the Doctors warm hand slightly.

"Perhaps we should take our leave." I suggested taking a step back, up the stairs. "Yes, I quite agree." The Doctor muttered and turned, Sarah was already making her way out of the door as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Leave the Ark, Vira, or die with the rest of your race." The Wirrn tried one last time to talk to Vira, she hesitated for a moment, looking back on the creature that used to be the man she loved. She gulped and turned her back on it, hurrying out into the hallway with us.

I glanced to her , trying to see if she was okay, but she continued looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. I sighed and looked away. We walked briskly back to the main control room in a tense silence. I glanced to the Doctor, his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he thought of a plan. I glanced down at our hands as we continued on. ' _Does he realize that were still holding hands_?' It seems natural though. His warm, large nimble fingers curled around my cooler, smaller ones. I glanced back up to his face. ' _He doesn't seem to mind, or even realize were still holding hands. If hes not going to bring it up, I'm not_.' I decided and turned my gaze back to the hall. We approached the door to the main control room. Our shuffling feet warned the two people inside that there were people out side.

The door opened, showing Harry in Rogin standing stiffly in front of the door, Rogin had his gun raised in defense. The Doctor froze, seeing the guns aimed in our direction, pulling my slightly behind him again. _'He's rather protective_.' I noted with raised eyebrows.

"Don't shoot, were unarmed." I grinned at the men as we stepped into the room, the Doctor walked us the the center of the room, thinking. "Anna! Doctor! It's taken you long enough to get here. I was worried stiff." He exclaimed in relief. "We bumped into Noah." The Doctor explained.

"Again?" Rogin questioned, stepping closer to us. "Yes. Quite chatty this time. Garrulous, even." The Doctor let go of my hand and walked over to the Transmat bed and sat down, leaning back slightly. I followed his movements with my eyes and made my way over to the side of the bed, the Doctor watched my movements in return as I walked over. Giving him an easy grin as I leaned my right shoulder against the wall next to him.

"You've got the power on." Vira noted, glancing around the small room. Rogin, however, shook his head. "No, Commander, I'm using photon energy. There's just enough to run the lights."

"Well, what did Noah say?" Harry asked the Doctor, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice from not being told what was going on. "Vamoose or stick around and get killed." Sarah's voice was shaky and cracked from fear and all that had happened. "I'm ready to go." Harry stepped to the door, but froze and turned to me and the Doctor, who didn't even move. "Doctor?"

"Anyone for a jelly baby?" The Doctor asked, holding out a white paper bag. "I've never had a Jelly Baby." I eyed the bag of gummy candies with curiosity. "Really?" The Doctors eyebrows raised. I nodded my head, my gave flickering from the Doctor's face that was showing wide eyed surprise then understanding, as he grinned to me.

"I forgot. You haven't traveled with me before." His grin widened as he held out the bag expectantly. "Would you like a Jelly Baby?"

My heart skipped a beat then accelerated. ' _The Doctor, just offered me a Jelly Baby!_ ' A huge joyful grin enveloped my face as a light feeling of pure happiness grew in my chest. I nodded enthusiastically. ' _Oh. My, God. Don't Freak Out. Act Normal. Perfectly. Normal_.' I leaned forward to gaze into the bad of colorful sugary goodness, and looked to the assorted flavors.

"Which ones are the best?" I questioned, glancing up to the Doctor, who had been watching me very closely with a huge grin of his own on his face. "Can we please talk about whats important?" Harry's voice drew our attention to our left. "Why don't we all just pile into the Tardis?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Which ones do you like the best?" I gazed at the Doctor, blatantly ignoring Harry, who was looking around at the inhabitants of the room. "I like them all, but, the red is your favorite, or, it will be." He grinned. I raised my eyebrows, peering back into the bag with curiosity. "Really?" I shrugged and grabbed a red one. Popping it into my mouth, I chewed slowly, concentrating on the flavor. My eyes widened at the explosion of strawberry. I closed my eyes and nearly moaned as I finished chewing the delightfully extraordinary gummy goodness. After opening my eyes I went back in and grabbed another three red jelly babies. I looked up the the Doctor, who's gaze had remained on me this whole time.

"This is _so_ good." I grinned and popped another one into my mouth. His soft gaze was a mixture of amused and cheerful as he watched me enjoy his favorite sweets. He chuckled at me and held out the bag. "Keep it, try the other flavors."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull, and I choked on the jelly baby that I was swallowing. He raised his eyebrows at my reaction to just being handed an entire bag of sweets and I gave him a thrilled grin and grabbed the white wax paper bag. He grinned back happily as I grabbed a few more then put the bag in my pocket.

"Tardis?" Vira questioned, turning our attention once again to the Nirvan leader. "Yes. A sort of spaceship thing in there. Plenty of room for all of us." Harry nodded his head to in the direction of the Tardis.

"Vira has no intention of leaving here, have you, Vira?" The Doctor asked, I glanced to him to see his eyes still looking at my face as I chewed on a jelly baby. I flushed again under his gaze but refused to glance away. A slightly cocky smirk grew as he looked over my reddening features. I narrowed my eye's as the begrudging admiration, once again, returned. ' _Clever Jerk_.' His smirk widened. I fought the urge to tisk and turn away from the man.

"I can't." Vira shook her head. "Of course you can't, so neither can we." The Doctor stated almost harshly, finally looking away from me, giving Harry a pointed look. I sighed as his intense gaze lifted from mine. "Ah well, that settles us." Sarah shrugged like 'What can you do' from her seated position in the chair near the door, and leaned back against the wall.

"Besides, we can't let the Wirrn eat through the cryogenic sleepers as though they were a lot of." The Doctor stopped his analogy, unsure what to continue it as.

"Jelly babies?" Harry gave me and the Doctor a dry look. I grinned as his eyes caught mine and I popped another jelly baby in my mouth, chewing almost challengingly at the man.

"Exactly. Let them be turned into a lot of surrogate humans?" The Doctor scuffed as he swiftly stood form the Transmat bed and got very close to Rogin's face. "It's the most immoral suggestion I've heard for a century." Rogin shifted uncomfortably away from the mad man and I smiled amused at the interaction.

"How can we stop them?" Rogin asked eyebrows furrowed as he thought over the Doctors words. "High voltage power." He made some hand gestures. "If we can somehow send enough electrical power through the bulkheads of the cryogenic chamber." He turned to his companions. "Like an electric fence?" Sarah stood up with a hopeful smile, understanding the Doctors idea. "Yes." he circled around the room with a grin on his face at the plan forming in his head. "The Wirrn would never dare to cross it. The only problem is we don't have any electrical power and they control its sources, the solar stacks." The smiles and optimistic atmosphere dropped with those words. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, we can forget that idea then, can't we." Harry scuff bitterly as he crossed his arms. "Doctor." Sarah muttered, as an idea passed through her mind. "Unless we can lure them out of the infrastructure." The Doctor started talking as if he hadn't heard her. "No, wait a minute." She tried again. "How can we do that?" Vira asked. "Bait." The Doctor grinned. I narrowed my eyes at the nerve of the Time Lord. "Human bait! If one of us could distract them for a few moments, I might be able to get down there and turn the power on."

"Theta." I called out flatly. His head whipped around to me and I raised my eyebrows at him. "You have an awful tendency to ignore your companions." My left eyebrow twitched and raised slightly more than the right. "Sometimes, I think you forget that your not the only person who's capable of using their brain." I stated dryly. He raised his eyebrows, giving me a questioning look at my comment and I turned to Sarah expectantly. "You had an Idea?" I questioned.

"I was just wondering about the transport ship that Noah mentioned." She looked to the Doctor, who looked away, not really understanding or caring why she asked, as he was still trying to think of a plan himself. "What about it?"

"Well, surely it has its own power system, doesn't it?" The Doctor opened his mouth then froze. He turned back to Sarah and I smiled as he gave her a wide eyed grin. "Four granovox turbines! That ship can generate twice the power of the Ark." Rogin exclaimed with a grin, turning to Vira who was smiling hopefully as she turned to the controls.

"How can we reach it?" The Doctor asked, stepping over to Vira who was putting up the Ark's schematics on the circle monitor. A few images flashed on the screen, before she stopped on a specific image. I walked a few paces forwards and sat on the edge of the Transmat bed, waiting for the Doctor to leave, so I could go with him.

"Here's the connecting ramp. It's less than a hundred meters from this control room." Vira explained the schematics to the Doctor. "The only trouble is, how do we run a cable from the ship to the cryogenic chamber? If it's in the open, they'll cut it." Rogin shook his head as he tried to think of something.

"Aren't there conduits?" The Doctor asked Rogin, who turned to the Doctor and nodded. "Yes, but they're only about this wide." He made about a foot width measurement with his hands. "We'd need a mechanical cable runner." There was a moment of silence where Sarah spoke up.

"Why can't I take that cable through? Well, I'm about that wide." Everyone on the room whipped around to look at Sarah. "It's hardly a job for you, Sarah." Harry shook his head. "Why?" I asked Harry with a furrowed eyebrows. "I think Sarah's perfect for the job. Do you have a spare mechanical cable runner laying around?" I questioned Rogin.

"No." He shook his head. I shrugged as if saying 'Well that's that' and looked back to Sarah. "She's the only one of us that's going to fit in there."

"I reckon she might just squeeze through." Rogin agreed with me. The Doctor contemplated his decisions as he looked over his female companion. A large smile made its way onto his face after a second. "Good girl, Sarah." He appraised her, and turned to the door. I hopped down form the edge of the Transmat bed and walked to the Doctors side. "Come on, we'd better hurry. The Wirrn are going to start moving any moment." He gave me a glance as I stood next to him. I raised my eyebrows defiantly and crossed my arms in a motion that clearly said 'You cant make me' as he nearly suggested for me stay here. He gave me a small smile and turned back to the others. I grinned once again, at him not arguing and letting me stay by his side again. "You four go to the transport ship and me and Anna will start wiring up the cryogenic chamber."

I flashed a grin and a nod of encouragement to our companions before we walked out the door. The walk to the Cryogenic chamber was mostly quiet as I, once again, thought over what was going to happen next. Not about the episode this time, but with me. I glanced to the Doctor, wondering what he knew.

"Doctor." I asked quietly, in-case any Wirrn's were around. He glanced to me curiously in response.

"I'm just trying to figure out the timelines here." I started. "How long have you known me?" I examined his reaction, which was smirking a bit and turning back to me.

"Spoilers." He put his finger to the side of his nose and brought it down, in an old fashioned way of saying its a secret. I outwardly groaned and hung my head. "I'm really going to hate that word." I chuckled to myself.

"Quite the contrary, actually." The Doctor contradicted me with a sly grin. "You use the word on multiple occasions, leaving me aggravated or, on the rare occasion, befuddled." It was my turn to give him a sly grin.

" _I_ can make _you_ , unable to think clearly?" I snorted in good humor at the thought, shaking my head in doubtful amazement."Hmmm," He hummed, smiling affectionately at my reaction. "You've even managed to leave me _speechless_." I playfully gasped then cracked up at the thought. I turned to him, a huge grin on my face as I shook my head.

"Alright, quit messing with me, _You_? _Speechless_? _Come on_ , you like the sound of your own voice _way_ too much to _ever_ stop talking." I gave him a cheeky grin. He gave me a prideful/offended look and I cracked up again, giggling like no tomorrow. When I looked back over to the Doctor after calming down some, he had a warm smile on his face as he gazed at me, the corners of his lightning blue eyes wrinkling softly at the corners. _'He really is amazing_.' I thought with amused affection at our banter.

My heart fluttered in my chest as I realized the near tenderness of the look he was giving me. _'Woah... I've never seen that look on his face... Or anybody's while looking at me, what the hell is that emotion_?' Blood rushed to my face as we continued forward. I avoided looking into his eyes as we made our way down the curved hallway. "We should probably, keep it down." I whispered, glancing around nervously, form the thought of Wirrn's lurking about, or the thoughts of the Doctor that were invading my mind, I'm not sure. The Doctor glanced to me then examined our surroundings as we reached the door labeled Area Q. He hummed quietly in agreement as we walked to the sterilization room.

The power was off, so it didn't effect either of us as we entered and continued through the short hallway and to the Tranquiller room. As soon as we were in the room, the Doctor opened a side wall cupboard and grabbed a coil of large cables. I walked over to him and held out my hands for the cables from he was holding. He flashed me a small smile and passed them to me as he continued to other cupboards, grabbing three more coils of cables, and a small rectangular power outlet box.

I followed him to the center of the Cryogenic chamber where he set the down the outlet and we started uncoiling to cables. We worked in comfortable silence, as I watched him scan over the best places to attach the cables to the wall. He would attach them and I would plug them in. We were almost done, we only had to attach two more cables when we heard a noise. The Doctor stopped his work and looked up to the door. My eyes widened as I remembered the Wirrn, I waved my hand to get his attention.

He looked to me and I jerked my head in the direction of the Tranquiller room with pointed look. Telling him something was in there. I then jerked my head in the direction of the empty pod behind him, he glanced to it, realizing what I was saying, he nodded slowly, quietly standing up from his crouched position, he waved his hand, telling me to go to the other pod and I nodded. I slowly made my way to the pod Sarah was in, I stepped in and closed it. I heard nothing for a few seconds, then a creaking/ hissing sound filled the air as I assumed the Wirrn walked in.

I held my breath, unsure if it would find me or not. I knew what ever happened, I probably, maybe, wouldn't die today. ' _If I did die today, how would the Doctor know me so well?'_ I rationalized, to calm my nerves. ' _Time can be rewritten, that I know, but it always comes with a cost, what's the price for me being here_?' I wondered, realizing I was getting off track, I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

' _That, I can figure out later, till then, there are giant mutated space bugs that want to lay larvae in living humans, wait till the larva hatch, eat the mostly alive humans from the inside out, then steal the planet earth, that need dealing with_.' I stopped my thoughts and mulled over how dark that actually was. ' _I've never really thought about it before, because it was just a show, but, now... It's pretty nasty to think about_.' I shuddered.

There was a few more moments of silence when my pod door suddenly swung open. I stiffened, my heart jumping in fear as my eyes widened. I stared in near terror at a full head of fluffy hair, to the wide blue eyes gazing at me with curiosity, I let out a sigh of pure relief as I lurched forward towards the Doctor, rapping my arms around him in relief, my heart still hammering in my chest. "You scared me half to death." I whispered as I clutched his red jacket in my fists. There was a low chuckle that reverberated through his chest and to his neck, where the side of my face was currently buried in his long multi-colored scarf. He patted my back with the hand that wasn't holding the torch as I pulled away, fully stepping down from the pod, slightly embarrassed at my fear and reaction.

"C'mon, we still have a cable to magnetize to the hull." He gave me a grin and made his way back to where he was working before we were interrupted. I sighed quietly and walked over to the Doctor, he finished attaching the cable and glanced to me. I took my Que and plugged the long plastic extension into the outlet. "Now all we have to wait on is Sarah's arrival." I quietly told the Doctor. As if on Que, the Doctor glanced to the triangular port on the wall and quietly stepped to it, opening it with a glance in my direction. I walked over as well, I could hear Sarah grunting as I got closer.

"Come on, Sarah. Hurry!" The Doctor quietly called into the small conduit, glancing to the Tranquiller room.

"Doctor, where are you?" Her breathless voice hissed back. "Straight ahead. Look, I'll shine a light." The Doctor pointed the torch he was holding into the conduit. "Can you see?" I called in for Sara. "Yes!" Sarah exclaimed with relief, there were a few soft grunts then a scared huff of air that echoed out of the triangle shaped vent, "Oh, Doctor, Anna, I can't move!"

"Of course you can. You've got this far." He encouraged, glancing around the room. "No, I'm stuck!" Her voice called back, thick with fright. "Everything will be okay Sarah." I tried to sooth her in a soft reassuring voice. "I'm jammed. I can't move forward or back."

Me and the Doctor shared a glance and he looked back into the conduit. I cracked a small amused grin at his next tactic. "Oh, stop whining, girl. You're useless." The Doctor scuffed. There was a breathless gasp of shock and hurt. "Oh, Doctor."

"Oh, Doctor. Is that all you can say for yourself? Stupid, foolish girl. We should never have relied on you. I knew you'd let us down." He continued, waiting expectantly for her to push her way through. "That's the trouble with girls like you. You think you're tough, but when you're really up against it, you've no guts at all." There were large grunts and the Doctor gave me a small victorious smile as we heard Sarah managing to pull herself forward again. "Hundreds of lives at stake and you lie there, bubbling." He continued to scold her harshly.

"You wait till I get out!" She threatened in a thick voice. Her hands emerged from the conduit. The Doctor and I rush to grab her and help her out. "I can manage. I don't need your help, thank you!" She hissed out with animosity. "Yes, you do. Yes, you do." The Doctor soothed her, I stood back and smiled as he helped her down.

"Splendid." The Doctor grinned at her."Go away." Her large brown eye's were filled with tears that she wouldn't let fall. "You did a great job Sarah, we knew you could do it." I smiled softly at her as she stood there panting for breath, the Doctor removed the wire that was tied on to her back. When the wire was off he and gave her a small smile of his own. "You've done marvelously, Sarah. I'm very proud of you. I really am very proud of you." He reassured her.

"What?" Sarah asked, not understanding the Doctors sudden change of heart. Realization washed over her face as she looked at the Doctor. "Conned again. You're a brute." Sarah's replied. I grinned and coughed lightly, turning my head to the side, as I tried to disguise my laughter. The Doctor's look became slightly offended as he looked over me and Sarah. "Me, a brute?"

"Yes." Me and Sarah answered at the same time. The Doctor shot me a look and I grinned back playfully. He ignored me and turned back to Sarah. "Don't be ungrateful. I was only encouraging you. Come on." I watched as he continued over to the outlet that we had placed in the middle of the floor.

"Hello, Rogin?" Sarah called on the headset that she was wearing as the Doctor crouched down and plugged it in. "The Doctor's connecting the cable now." She continued. I glanced over to the door to the Tranquiller room, where I remembered a large Wirrn was currently working over the control panel.

"Close the door to the access chamber." The Doctor ordered, as he finished setting everything up. "I've got it." I assured Sarah, who was taking off her headset as she shakily got up. I walked over to the door, seeing the giant bug at the control panel in front of the alcove, reaching for a switch. I stared blankly, at how bizarre the entire image was.

"Seeing as you're lacking now a days, would you like a hand?" I asked the Noah/Wirrn ironically, with a casually sarcastic voice and a large mischievous smirk as I grabbed the side of the door. It whipped around and lunged as soon as it saw me. I pulled the door shut quickly, slamming it right in the creatures large ugly face as I turned to the Doctor and Sarah, who were both looking at me funny.

"What? Was it something I said?" I questioned with wide eyes, giving them an innocent look as the Wirrn banged on the door behind me, they glanced at each other and I shrugged before rushing over to Sarah, who was standing behind the Doctor gazing fearfully at the door, and the Doctor, who was kneeling by the outlet with Sarah's headset in his hands, in the middle of the room. "Are you ready, man?" The Doctor questioned Rogin with haste. "Yes."

"Switch on now!" He commanded. "Right!" Rogin answered the Doctor with vigor and a buzz of electricity made its way around the walls of the room, the current surged through the door, zapping the Wirrn on the other side. Me and the Doctor shared a grin as the Wirrn squeaking and squealing on the other side of the door. "Not bad for a lash up." He stood up from the floor.

"Has it gone, do you think?" Sarah's thick voice quivered a bit as she asked me and the Doctor, who were currently approaching the door. "Reporting to the others." The Doctor observed, looking to the door, listening to the noise on the other side. "They'll know where we are now." I finished for him, and we shared a glance.

"Hello, Doctor? Anna? Are you all right down there?" Vira's voice was quieted by our space from the headset as questioned us cautiously. The Doctor approached the headset, picking it up so he could talk into it. "For the moment." The Doctor responded for us as we glanced around the room. "You lack confidence?" She asked again. "The Wirrn don't give up that easily. They need the Ark. How is it your end?"

"There's been no sign of them in this part of the Ark."

"Doctor." Sarah called quietly and gestured to the door, where the noise had gotten louder. "I think we've got some more visitors." The Doctor glanced to the door. "Don't let the power drop." He warned the others before selling down the headset. The three of us approached the door, quietly listening to the noise, before it went very quiet. "Gone away." The Doctor muttered to us. "I think so. I can't hear anything now." Sarah agreed, nodding her head a bit. I, however, knew better. Clever rodents went right for the vents.

"Either discretion is the better part of valor, or... " The Doctor ominously cut off his sentence as he turned in mine and Sarah's direction. "Or what?" She asked, really not liking the sound of _or_.

"Or they're planning something." He turned away from the door and walked over to the center of the room again. Kneeling by the power outlet box, looking over all of the wires and cables. "I'm going to have to go with the _Or_ on this one." I snorted.

"Yes, but we're safe here, aren't we?" Sarah asked, looking between me and the Doctor hopefully. "Unless they chew through the floor. I've left a free-running cable just in case. The insulation should stand up to it." The Doctor answered Sarah's question, I gave him a knowing look, as he didn't answer with a yes, or a no. Sarah sighed, putting her hands on her hips as she started to back up.

' _Interfere? Yay or nay?_ ' I mused to myself, then lunged for Sarah after an, almost, (okay, completely) nonexistent debate. I grabbed her elbow's gently and pulled her forward, away from the wall.

"It's best if you stay over here." I gave her a soft smile as she gave me a questioning look. I grabbed the unattached cable from the floor and stuck it inside the open grille in the wall, where a green, stick like leg, made a grab for whatever was closest. I jabbed it in the general direction of the Wirrn's head that was nearly poking through. There was a flash, a short squeak, and hasty a retreat.

"They wont be coming back through this way. They're more intelligent than that." I simultaneously complimented the enemy and assured a frightened Sarah, who was giving me a wide eyed look, glancing at me than the grille then back to me, realizing what might have happened if I hadn't moved her. Flashing her a grin I set the wire down softly, making sure not to touch the active end. Turning to the Doctor I gave him a once over. He was gazing at me intensely, the questioning look in his eyes was almost hard, as if he knew Sarah was supposed to be grabbed a moment ago, and I changed it. I raised my eyebrows at him a bit stubbornly, saying 'What?', and his look turned disapproving.

I sniffed indignantly, and pushed my glasses up my nose, turning form him. "Those things are so venomous. They'll never give up." Sarah's voice sounded upset as she looked at the ripped oped grille. "No." The Doctor agreed, looking away form me and to his upset companion. "And neither shall we, Sarah. What we're protecting here is too precious." The Doctor glanced to the humans sleeping in the pods.

After a few seconds of silence, Sarah turned to me and the Doctor. "What now?" She questioned us. "We wait." I answered with a shrug. "For how long?" She questioned me and I, once again, shrugged. "I've no idea." I answered truthfully with a small smile. I remember them sitting around in the show, but it was never specified for how long.

"We have what the Wirrn want." I glanced around to the people in the pods. "They have a reasoning intelligence, they know that we're armed and willing to fight to defend these people. We've made it clear that if we are going down, we're not going down without a fight." I shoved my hands in my pockets, looking back to the Doctor and Sarah, who were both listening to what I was saying very carefully. "They have a leader now, a good one, they'll reach out soon enough. Try to threaten and reason with us to get what they want. It's only a matter of time. So we wait."

' _There so attentive when I'm talking to them_.' I observed the two time travelers with curiosity.

"Well." Sarah shrugged softly, glancing around the room. "It seems we have to make ourselves comfortable." The Doctor flashed me and Sarah a quick grin and sat down, reclining slightly on his right elbow and extending his long legs in front of himself, in the Titanic, 'draw me like one of your french girls.' position. Involuntarily, a grin pulled at the corner of my mouth and I was unable to hide a small chuckle at my odd line of thought.

The Doctor turned to me, cocking his eyebrows questioningly. The combination of his facial expression and the position of his body only managed to spur more giggles. I covered my mouth and looked away, coughing loudly to stop form laughing. "Something funny?" He asked, a hint of annoyance and amusement mixed in his deep voice as he looked me over.

I shook my head, biting my bottom lip, still not looking back at him, after a second, I managed to stop all of the giggles, and I walked over to the Doctor and sat down next to where he was reclining on the floor, I shot the odd, fluffy haired Time Lord an amused glace and a small grin. Which he returned with slight curiosity at my small out-burst. I opened my mouth to cheekily comment on his seating position, but was interrupted when a light hum pulsed through the air and the power turned back on, lighting up the cryogenic chamber.

The Doctor's head whipped around as his eyes scanned the entire room, he sat up some. "Why have they turned the power back on?" Sarah questioned with weary curiosity, also looking around the room. I glanced at the now lit up walls as the Doctor answered. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Vira, can you hear me?" The voice of the new Wirrn leader, Noah, echoed through the room, making the Doctor sit up and glance to me, as he realized that they were reaching out just like I had said. "She can hear you. What do you want, Noah?"

"Your resistance is useless. We control the Ark."

"And we control the cryogenic chamber." The Doctor shot back immediately in a hard voice. "I repeat, what do you want?"

"We offer you safe passage from the Ark. Surrender now, and your lives will be spared." After the Wirrn finished speaking Sarah turned to me with wide eyes. "It's exactly like you said." She whispered and I put my fingers to my lips, in a slight warning. She nodded in understanding, and kept quiet after that.

"Not a chance." The Doctor responded.

"What does Vira say?" The Wirrn ignored the Doctor. "She agrees with us. Don't you, Vira. " I answered this time, glancing to my left as Sarah stood up. "Let Vira speak!" The Wirrn hissed out in anger and annoyance. "She is the Commander."

"She's busy, resuscitating more humans." The Doctor bluffed, pulling himself up to a crouching position.

"You lie!"

"Listen, Noah. Now hear _me_. You're beaten. The Ark is of no value to you without its humans, so why don't you just leave us in peace?" The Doctor aid as I stood up, the Doctor standing after me.

"Humans require two mass pounds of oxygen a day to stay alive, Doctor. We Wirrn can live for years without fresh oxygen. If you refuse to surrender, we shall shut down the oxygen pumps." The Wirrn threatened.

"And if we surrender?" The Doctor asked.

"I have said. You will be allowed to leave the Ark."

"The Wirrn hate all humans. Once we step outside this chamber we'd be attacked." The Doctor shook his head knowingly. "I am the swarm leader." The Wirrn contradicted the Doctor. "I guarantee your safety. The Wirrn will spare your lives, but leave the sleepers for us!"

"Noah, listen to me. If there's any part of you that's still human, if you've any memory of the man you once were, leave the Ark. Lead the swarm into space. That's where the Wirrn belong, Noah. Not on Earth, not where you were born. Remember the wind and the sun, the fields, the blue sky? That's Earth, Noah. It's for the human race. Don't abandon it." The Doctor, once again, tried to persuade the large creature intent on human damnation. "I have no memory of the Earth." The Wirrn responded and I put my hands in my pockets, I gave the ceiling a knowing look.

"You seem to think there's no humanity left in you at all." I remarked, making the Doctor and Sarah turn to me. "There is no humanity left in me. I am a Wirrn now." The creature agreed with me. "Hmm." I hummed with a small knowing smirk. "You really think so?" I asked Noah.

"Yes."

I nodded my head at his answer, not believing it for a second. "Than I have a question." There was a moment of silence and I took that as my Que to continue. "Why do you keep asking about Vira? Out of all the people here, The Doctor, Me, the others. Why is it _Vira's_ name you keep calling." I raised my eyebrows as I waited for a response. After a moment there was a small click as the intercom was cut off. "Well that was rude." I stated raising my eyebrows and glancing around the room.

Turning to the Doctor and Sarah, who were both looking at me with curiosity, I smiled softly at them. "I've seen love do _amazing_ things." My thoughts turned to Amy and Rory, with everything they'd been through, and how much they had loved each other, till the very end, and what they did to stay together, what they gave up. My thought's became sad as thought of the Pond's. "Keeping a sliver of mind, human, is one of the smaller things I've seen those feelings accomplish." I explained with a shrug, as I shook away those feeling's, shoving them to the back of my mind. I was a aware of the Doctors intense gaze and Sarah's thoughtful one, as there was a moment of silence and then sudden vibration that ran under out feet and through the walls. Followed by a loud roaring noise.

"And that. Is a rocket engine." I stated casually as the Doctors eyes widened slightly at the sound and feeling. He turned to the headset on the floor and crouched, grabbing it.

"Are you all right over there?" He asked into the microphone. "Ahoy there, Doctor. Yes, we're fine, thanks." Harry's voice replied, quieted by my distance form the headset. "We heard a rocket engine." The Doctor explained his sudden question. "Oh, just a warning blast. How are things with you?" Harry responded.

"All right at the moment." The Doctor glanced around the cryo-chamber. "Good." Harry replied again.

"Keep in touch." The Doctor set down the headset. "I don't know if its my imagination, but it seems to be getting stuffy in here." Sarah pointed out. "Hmm? It's your imagination." The Doctor responded as he continued to look around the room. " You'd say that anyway." Sarah smiled to her self as she looked at the Doctors back.

There was a few seconds of silence as I thought over what was happening on the escape ship at the moment. "They're being attacked right now, by a lot of them this time. All of them." I muttered as I glanced up to the ceiling. The Doctor glanced to me and I met his eyes seriously as he lifted the headset to his mouth again.

"How many of them are there, Vira?" He asked. "We cannot say, but it looks as though the entire swarm is attacking." She responded, slightly distracted. "How long will it take them to reach your control deck?"

"A few minutes only. The interior bulkheads have a low stress factor." Vira answered, the Doctor glanced to me and I looked to Sarah. "Time to go." I grinned. "Tell Rogin to cut the power. We're coming out." The Doctor demanded. "Power off, Doctor." Rogin said as Sarah hastily made her way over to me and the Doctor.

"Good. Set the controls on automatic take off and evacuate the ship. Hurry!" There was a moment of silence after the Doctor was finished speaking then Vira responded. "We'll do as you say, Doctor." As soon as those words were spoken, we wasted no time in prying the doors open, the Doctor was the first to run out the door, followed very closely by Sarah, followed very closely by me.

We ran through the Tranquiller room, taking a sharp felt I barreled down the hallway after my fellow travelers and jumped into the hallway, the Doctor made sure that both me and Sara were out of the sterilization room. I flashed him a small breathless grin as I ran by, my heart hammering in my chest from the excitement of running. He continued behind me, making his way closer to my side, as he was obviously faster than me. My side's and calf's started to ache as I pushed myself on. I ran when I had the time, between work , sleeping, classes, and Tv. It kept me in shape because I really didn't get out much. It was usually light jogging though. Not sprinting for my life. Which, I'll admit. Is actually a _nice_ adrenaline rush.

"Into the Ark, fast as you can!" The Doctor called to the others as we approached them, near the escape ship. "You too, Anna, Sarah! Harry, you go with the girls." He ordered. I was very hesitant to leave him, knowing what he was planning on doing. The only thing that made me not argue was knowing that he was going to live. Which wasn't much of an improvement as I knew the only reason he lives is because Rogin dies in his place.

' _No time for guilt_.'

I managed to catch the Doctor's eyes before I headed out of the room. I gave him a worried look and a small smile, still breathing heavy form the running. He flashed me a small smile in response, his eyes didn't match his grin though, his eye's looked almost sad as he gazed at me. "I'll join you in a moment. Go." He ordered, turning away from me.

I froze. I knew what he was planning. But he didn't know that I knew. He just lied to me to get me to leave him. I stayed frozen on the spot and the only thing that spurred me into motion was Harry turning to the Doctor.

"What are you going to do, Doctor?" Harry questioned. "Just look after Sarah, Harry. Anna will look after the both of you." Harry nodded and turned, seeing me still standing there, he grabbed my arm and yanked me as he started running. We ran through the hallway, back to the main control room. We reached it just as the room started to shake, letting us know that the ship was taking off. I watched the white object float into space on the screen as the others stared with shock.

"They must have both died instantly." Vira spoke with wide eyes. Sarah shakes her head as I turned to her, she took a few steps back. "The Doctor's alive." I contradicted her with a shake of my head. Vira turned to me. "I'd know if he was dead, trust me, he's alive." She opened her mouth to respond but she looked at something in the doorway behind me. Her eyes widened again. "Doctor! Where's Rogin?" She stepped forward.

I whipped around and relief filled me as I gazed at the Time Lord with wide eyes. I know he was supposed to survive, but, I don't know what me being here has altered. I continued to gaze at him as he rubbed his head. "Rogin's dead. I woke up in a protection hatch." He explained glancing around the room, eyes scanning over everyone's faces, searching for something till he reached mine and stopped.

"Doctor, you're safe." Sarah exclaimed softly as she walked over to him. "Yes, we're all safe now, Sarah, thanks to Rogin's bravery. And perhaps something else." His eyes never looked form me as I looked away form him upset. "Something else?" Vira asked.

"Yes, some vestige of human spirit. Was Noah on our side and one step ahead of us at the end?" The Doctor walked forward so he was standing next to me, and turned to the screen that was showing the descent of the craft that was full of the Wirrn. "You mean by leading the swarm into the shuttle?" Vira understood.

The console beeped. "Look." Harry pointed to the control panel that was blinking. Vira strutted forward and answered the incoming call. "Space Station Nerva." She said formally. The Doctor was standing close enough to me that our arms brushed slightly.

"Goodbye, Vira." Noah called softly, making Vira's eyes widen. There was a sudden large blast, and the ship dissipated form the monitor. "The shuttle's blown up!" Sarah gasped.

"He must have known that that would happen. Noah _deliberately_ neglected to set the rocket stabilizers." Vira realized, turning around, she realized she was free from the Wirrn. She could wake her people now. The Doctor turned to Vira, but, oddly, didn't move from my side. "More than a vestige of human spirit. It can all begin now, Vira. Mankind is safe."

"I must get my people back to Earth. Now that I've lost the transport ship, I shall have to rely on the matter transmitter." She started walking into the main control room from the Transmat room where we all were standing. The Doctor started walking forward to join the three other's who had exited the room, I grabbed his hand, He stopped surprised and turned to me. I, however, didn't meet his eyes. I looked down to the floor nervously, trying to decide what to say.

"I know that we're both going to do thing's. _Stupid_ , and reckless things that are going to put our lives on the line. It's basically a given with you." I joked, with a quiet, humorless almost sad, laugh. I glanced up at the Doctor from under my eyelids. He was gazing at me really intensely, his lightning blue eyes not moving from my grey ones. "But, _please_ , don't lie to me." I squeezed his large, warm hand slightly. "That's all I ask. Okay?" My eyebrows furrowed as I gazed up at him.

"I respect you to much to lie to you by promising that I wont." The Doctor said to me. My eyes widened, as he had repeated the words I had said earlier to him. After a second of intense eye gazing from both sides. I closed my eyes and let out a small chuckle, shaking my head. _'There's no use continuing this conversation, I'd be a hypocrite if I did.'_ I opened my eyes and smiled softly at him. He gazed at me with his wide blue eyes, and I pulled him into a hug. Rapping my arms tightly around his waist and resting my head on his chest, I listened to the echoing beat of his twin hearts.

His arm's rapped around my loosely as I let out a sigh, then a small chuckle. "We're both idiots then." I mumbled. The Doctor exhaled deeply. " _Oh Anna_." My heart skipped a beat as he basically sighed out my name. He rested his chin on the top my head. "You've no idea the truth of that statement."

' _I'm going to go ahead and add, What the hell does that mean? To my list labeled, What the hell does that mean?_!"

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that, but a tugging sensation and a sharp pinch in the back of my skull cut me off. I inhaled sharply and tensed. I felt the Doctor tense as well and he pulled away from me, his hands on the top of my arms as he scanned my clenched form up and down. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain intensified then stopped, warmth rushed over me and I gasped.

"Anna." The Doctor called with concern as he squeezed my arms a bit. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. A warm golden light and color filled and tinted my vision as I looked into his eyes, once again the grainy sand like substance swam around the air, convulsing around him. There was a sway in the back of my mind, pulling my attention to somewhere else. "I think I have to go." I stated as he dropped my arms taking a step back.

"What would happen if I held onto someone while whatever, happens to me, happens?" I questioned curiously at the Doctors sudden step back. "You're travel through the time vortex. Time Lords are the most advanced species in all of time and space, and most of us cant even look into the vortex, let alone do what you do on a daily basis. Nobody in the entire Universe can travel through it like you do, without dying, or worse." He explained to me, his eyes scanning over my entire body.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. "Oh, _good_. For a second I thought I had something _bad_ to worry about. But, thank _god_ it's only _Death_ or _Worse_." The Doctor gave me a look, not appreciating my sarcasm. There was another pinch and I squeezed my eyes shut."Sorry, it's a defense mechanism." I muttered, as a cool sensation took over the warm one and I opened my eyes, knowing I only had seconds left. ' _Perfect time for a cheesy one liner._ '

I grinned cheekily at the Doctor. "See you around handsome." I winked and I felt a final tug and a huge flash of gold momentarily blind me, I clenched my eyes closed as wind enveloped my body and I was thrown backwards. I was hurtled through what I now know is the time vortex, knowing what it is, I'm still... Okay, even more, afraid to open my eyes, I kept them closed as the wind twisted and twirled me in circles. The trip lasted a bit longer than the last two, till I was tugged sharply to the left, and the feeling of being spat out was accompanied by the sensation of free falling. ' _Oh, God_.' I thought with dread and apprehension as I plummeted towards whatever hard surface was under me.

I suddenly hit the floor painfully with a loud grunt and I rolled to try and soften the landing a bit.

t really didn't help.

I groaned as I came to a stop on my back, I huffed and heaved, inhaling air as I settled down. "I'm so tired." I muttered to myself as I laid on the the cold metal ground. "Anna?" An accented woman's voice called to me. I groaned. ' _Again?_ '

"I'm sorry, the woman you're trying to reach is no longer in service, please call customer support if you have any complaints." I spoke in an uppity shrill, almost robotic voice as I stayed splayed out on the floor with my eyes closed. There was an amused laugh that followed my statement. "Doctor!" The woman called. "Wha'?" A northern voice called back. "I found Anna." She called again.

I opened my eyes and looked at the woman standing in front of me on metal grate floor. Blonde, with a square face, pale skin, and large brown eyes stared back. Rose Tyler shot me her gorgeous tongue through the teeth grin.

' _That means..._ ' A man popped his head around the of the hallway under the stares. A mostly shaven head with ears that stuck out a bit, a sizable, but not overly big nose, thin lips and large, deep ocean blue eyes gazed at me. ' _Sweet mother of all things Holy..._ ' I basically ogled the man from my position on the floor. His lips pulled back into a grin that lit up his entire face, making him look younger. My heart jumped in my chest at the joy that spread across his face at seeing me. ' _This man is going to be the death of me_.' I thought dryly.

"Hello, Customer support." I greeted the Doctor with a small cheeky smile from my position on the floor.

* * *

 **My God... these chapters drain all of my energy. Whew... So... I plan at least two or three chapters in advance, do you guys have any specific Doctors anyone wants to see in two or three chapters?**


	4. The Unquiet Dead

**Doctor who is not mine, all ownership goes to their respective owners. Annabelle is my character, while her idea is mine, as are most of the things that will be going on in the plot connected with her, I was and am, heavily inspired by Artemis Sherwood's book, Once Upon Another Time. I also want to thank everyone who Favorited and Followed. Thank You Guys, so much! :) I apologize for any mistakes you might see. I do go through my work, but I cant get them all. It's almost Christmas and things have been hectic, so I'm sorry for the kinda late update. Anyway, you guy's spoil me with the review's. Seriously, I cant tell you how much inspiration I get just from reading them. So extra Thanks for the reviewers! _If you ever see a Doctor too OOC, tell me and give me pointers and tips okay._**

 ** _TwoHeartedMarauder_ : I love your name :) I'm glad you like the long chapters, they emotionally kill me lol. I'll plan out for the first Doctor soon. :) Yeah, I hadn't seen anyone start off with the War Doctor before, and I thought it'd be a good way to start their relationship.**

 ** _Girl In a Bow Tie_ : I'm happy you think it's awesome. :) Anywozzies, lol, love that, mind if I use it? I feel like it make for adorable banter between the next Doctor that shes with. Thank you very much!**

 ** _Manzanablanca_ : Thank you for enjoying it! Thank you for your read and your time. :)**

 ** _AxidentlGodess_ : I'm glad you like Anna and the twist on the story. I'm trying to moderately explain it chapter by chapter and work up to the reveal. I like incorporating different relationships with each incarnation. Hopefully people see small differences.**

 ** _A Week Of Sundays_ : My god, I wish there was a week of Sundays, lol. Anyway, Thank you very much! Ten is coming up soon, don't you worry ;)**

 ** _Lucysawyer18_ : Thank you. I'm glad you though it was funny. :) I plan on writing for a while, and Thank you very much!**

 ** _EPICphantom104_ : I'm glad you think it's awesome. Thank you. I also personally Love four, I also adore nine so I thought it would be cool. I'll plan for some second Doctor soon, Two actually has one of my favorite companions. I have a soft spot for Jamie M** **ccrimmon. :P**

 ** _CalicoKitty402_ : Thank you, I'll plan out some Eleven.**

 **~Italics are thoughts, unless in a sentence, then they're only to emphasis the word**

* * *

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at me calling him Customer Support. "Wha' ?" He asked, looking me over. "Nothing, slight system error, its been rectified." I muttered, I was admittedly slightly amused with myself, as I closed my eyes and stretched. I let out a slight groaning slightly as I pulled at my stiff, used limbs. With a deep sigh, I sat up, looking around. The warm golden/yellow of the ninth Doctor's Tardis made my eyes widened in awe, my mouth opened slightly as I looked around the large console room. Slowly standing, I circled the room awestruck.

Five large beams extended from the metal grate floor's of the Tardis. Small dark hexagon shaped indents with bright circle light's, lined the walls and the ceiling, there were cords and large wires that were hanging from the ceiling of the Tardis's console, attached to the base of the clear glass cylinder in the middle of the console, and hung down, attached to the underside and console of the Tardis's control panel.

"Anna?" The ninth Doctor called out to me with concern as I stared at the Tardis, his thickly accented voice pronounced my name Ah-na, instead of the regular Ann-na. I blinked owlishly a few times at my surroundings. ' _This is so surreal..._ '

After a second I turned to the Doctor, who was looking at me, his eyebrow's furrowed intensely as his deep ocean blue eyes gazed at me. "Is everythin' alright?" He asked, walked over to me with long strides. He wasn't as tall as his fourth incarnation, but he was still quite a bit taller than me with his six foot frame.

"Uh, Yeeeeees?" I raised my eyebrows. ' _That sounds sketchy_.' A grin slowly made it's way up my face as I gazed up at him. "I mean, Yes. Fine, totally, perfectly... uh... fine. " More embarrassing ogling.

"You look young." He stated, dismissing my odd behavior looking me up and down. "Where were you last? Do you wantta' compare diaries." My eyebrows shot up at the question. "I don't have a diary... Yet?"

I feel like I answered the question wrong, because, shock flashed in his eyes before his face went back to neutrally surprised. "Oh, you're very young then." He looked me up and down again, this time, really examining me. "I was last with Four." I started slowly, his eyes returning to mine, waiting for me to continue. "This is actually, only the third time I've met you." His eye's widened again as he realized where I had just come from. There was a tense silence and the feeling of doing something wrong returned with a force. ' _Be less awkward_.' I commanded myself internally.

"So, where were you two last?" I questioned, glancing between him and Rose, who had stood back, watching our interaction with interest. He seemed to shake himself out of his head, and he turned to also glance at Rose. "You guy's took me to the end of the world." Rose answered, walking from in front of the combined seat's near the console to join us. "Ahhhh." I answered with realization. "So, a trip to the past then?" I grinned at our newest companion.

She nodded enthusiastically, grinning happily back. "That's what the Doctor said." I glanced to the Time Lord with a small smile, raising my eyebrows with slight questioning look as to why he hadn't immediately taken off. I know that he doesn't really like sitting still. He glanced away form me and walked around to the Tardis console. "We were waitin' for you." He answered my unasked question gruffly, not meeting my eyes. My heart fluttered in my chest and a happy smile formed on my face.

I walked a few steps over to him and rapped him in a back hug, my hands linking on his chest, my cheek pressed softly against his leather clad back. "Thank's for waiting." I grinned at him, even though he couldn't see my face he could definitely hear the smile in my voice. "It's nothin'." He answered almost quietly, shifting slightly in my embrace. I pulled away and turned to Rose, who was once again, watching us curiously. "So... the future." I grinned again, bouncing around the Tardis console. "Let me show you how to _properly_ fly the Tardis." I smirked mischievously, I flipped switches and pressed buttons, readying the Tardis for flight.

"Oi!" The Doctor called to me. "What do you mean _'Properly_ fly the Tardis.'" He demanded, following me around the console as I waltzed about, continuing to flip switches and press buttons. His hand hit the helmic regulator, giving it a spin as I was about to. I glanced up at him and grinned playfully.

"C'mon, we both know you failed the test." I teased him, continuing around the Tardis clockwise, as he continued with the controls counter clockwise. "Oi!" he called out offended, again, head popping out at me form the other side of the console behind the large cylinder, a clearly affronted look on his face, as we started the Tardis's engines, flying her together.

"Twice." I giggled at his look, that intensified at that statement. He scowled at me a bit as I teased him in front of his new companion who giggled at our banter in the corner. "What test?" Rose chimed in walking up to the console too. "It's kinda like a driving test, only, for flying a Tardis." I elaborated with a grin in Rose's direction. She giggled again at the news, glancing to the Doctor.

"Pull that lever." I instructed Rose, pointing to the the panel in front of her. "Okay, story times over." The Doctor interrupted anything else that might be said and sent a withering look in my direction. I grinned playfully at the sulking Time Lord. As Rose curiously pulled the lever I pointed to before, the entire room started to shake.

"Best hold on the railing Darling, this is going to be a bit bumpy." I warned Rose, who wasted no time grabbing the railing on the panel in front of her. The Tardis continued its take off and I felt us enter the Time Vortex, it became very jerky as we continued around the Tardis console.

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor shouted to Rose. "I'm holding this one down!" She snapped back "Well, hold them both down." He commanded, reaching for another switch."It's not going to work!" Rose tried to stretch across half the console, I saw the the lever she was reaching for and extended my hand, pulling and holding it down for a few seconds. I slid to the left as the Tardis jerked some more. Reaching up to my right I turned on the outer shields. The Tardis got less bumpy for a second then the shields went down again, making the ride, if possible, even more bumpy than before.

"What did you _do_ to the shields?!" I shouted with shock and exasperation to the Doctor across the noise. "How the hell did you manage to _break_ them?!"

"There was a thing!" He answered the question with out actually answering, still looking over the controls. "Why didn't you fix them?!" I asked again looking for the time stabilizers. "I didn't have the time!"

"What do you mean you didn't have the time, you're a _Time_ Lord. You have _all_ of time and space at your _finger tips_!" I scolded the man for not taking proper care of his Tardis. "Turn on the stabilizers!" I commanded, pointing to the blue switches at the top of the panel in front of the Doctor. "There aren't any Stabilizers!" He snapped. "Of course there are!" I exclaimed back.

"Is it always like this?" Rose called to us. "Oi! We promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past."-"1860." I threw out, giving the Doctor a grin. "How does 1860 sound?" He continued, flashing a quick grin my way. Rose looked between us, confused and curious. "What happened in 1860?"

"I don't know, let's find out." The Doctor grinned. We both reached for the materialization lever. Our finger's brushed, causing us to glance at each other. I grinned with gleeful happiness at the Doctor, he gazed at me for a second then a huge grin of his own split out on his face. "Hold on." I called to Rose, who was already holding on for dear life. The Doctor placed his hand down first and I covered his hand with mine. We both pulled the materialization lever at the same time. There was a really big lurch in the Tardis, and a very large thunk. The impact from the Tardis landing made us fly back.

I, once again, landed hard on my back on the cold metal floor. The Doctor landed on my right and Rose on my left. The three of us laid on the floor panting for breath before I started laughing, The other two joined in. "Blimey!" Rose exclaimed with slight awe at the ride. "You're telling me!" The Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically as he jumped up with a grin. "Are you two all right?" He asked us as we in turn jumped up from the floor.

We glanced at each other, sharing and excited grin at the thought of another adventure. "We're _Fantastic._ " I grinned at the Doctor. He glanced to me and flashed a happy grin as he turned back to the screen, I walked over so I was next to him and looked the screen over as well. "Is the NavCom broken?" I questioned with worry. The Doctor glanced at me.

"No. Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the screen to see what made me think it was broken. "It say's you landed us in the right spot." I tapped the monitor. "It must be broken." The Doctor turned to me and I grinned playfully at him and giggled as he fake laughed. "HaHaHa."

"I'm just teasing." I shook my head at him. "Good job with the landing." I congratulated him, unable to tell him we weren't actually in the right place or time.

"Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asked us as we read the monitor. "We did it." He exclaimed with excitement as he turned to me and Rose. "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." His large ocean blue eyes sparkled with happiness as he grinned at us, crossing his arms with pride. My smile turned soft as I looked at the childlike excitement and pride on his face.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas." Rose said with soft awe. I turned to her, to see the awestruck look on her face as she thought over everything that's happening to her. "All yours." He turned to the door, gesturing to it with his hand. I grinned and leaned my back against the console, crossing my arms.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you two. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder the two of you never stay still." Instead of looking at the Doctor with her large brown eyes filled with awe, like she did in the show, she was looking between the two of us. ' _Is she going to fall in love with the Doctor_?' I wondered. ' _I wouldn't mind too much it that changed. I was always sort of jealous of their love.'_

"Not a bad life." The Doctor's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "Better with three." She grinned broadly at us. "I completely agree." I grinned back, shoving my selfish thoughts aside with disdain. "Come on, then." She hopped forwards, pouncing to the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He stopped her descent with a look of exasperation. "1860." She answered playfully. "Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" He called to her.

I rolled my eyes at the man. "Who the hell can understand directions like _that_." I demanded with a small shake of my head and a smile. "C'mon, The Tardis will show us the way, wont you sexy?" I hummed to the Tardis in an almost flirty tone. A loud, low pitch hum, echoed around the control room, and the center cylinder of the control panel glowed a bright white for a second, then dimmed. I turned to the other two with a large grin of satisfaction at her response. I didn't know that would happen when I talked to her, but I had the feeling that something would.

I held out my arm for Rose to take. Which she did with a smile. "We'll be back." I grinned at the leather clad Time Lord. "You should try and find out what's wrong with the shields. It shouldn't be too difficult to fix."

The Doctor gave me a slightly sulking almost indignant look. "I was goin' to fix the shields anyway, you go change." He shoos us along with his hands. "Go on."

I grinned at him and we walked into the Tardis's hallway. "Right." I turned left and just started walking, I took random twists and turns every now and then till we got to a dead end with a door that was labeled wardrobe. "See? What did I tell you." I grinned. Rose looked at my satisfied face with amusement. "I never doubted you." She grinned back and we opened the door.

My mouth dropped open in shock and my eyes widened. Rose's look mirrored mine. "Blimey..." She muttered again. Stepping into the room we gazed at the long walkway that looked never ending. 'I wouldn't be surprised if it did go on forever...'

"Well..." I looked over the racks and racks of clothing.

"We need something proper for the late eighteen-hundreds. Do you think we can find what we need?" Rose asked me, looking over wall of clothes. There was a whirring noise and fast motion to our right and the clothes on the rack suddenly whipped past us. We watched wide eyed as it slowed and stopped on a rack of elegant dresses. The one Rose wore in the show was in the front of the rack.

"You are magnificent!" I laughed, looking around the Tardis walls and ceiling. "That red one is perfect for you." I said, pointing to the dress that Rose was also looking at. "Are you sure?" She questioned. "You will look gorgeous." I insisted, pulling the dress off the rack and handing it to her. "There should be a dressing room out the hallway and to the left." I guessed handing her the dress. I figured the Tardis would make or move a dressing room closer to us.

Rose walked out with the dress, making me look around the clothes rack for a dress I though would fit nicely. After a few seconds I found one that I liked. It had a dark blue skirt with black lace over it. The bodice was also the dark blue with black lace over it. It was a shoulder-less corset with sleeves on the upper arms, like Rose's, tied shut in the back. I grinned, grabbing it.

'Heh, surprisingly enough, there is a changing room outside the hallway.' I mused to myself and stepped in, I wasted no time and got changed. Rose, who was waiting outside for me, helped me lace up the back of the dress. When we were done changing. We walked back into the wardrobe, and Rose grabbed a pair of earrings that matched her dress, a tie up woman's coat/cloak, and really pretty looking heals. I, however, just put my converse back on and grabbed a blue shawl that I draped over my shoulders. I took my hair out of its braid and let the now loose curls hang around my shoulders and down my back, as Rose put her hair up, into a bun.

I grabbed my sonic screwdriver that was in my coat, and put it in an almost invisible pocket in my dress. 'Never know.' I thought to myself as I glanced over to my blonde companion. "What do ya think?" She asked, spinning lightly in a circle. I grinned at her. "You look really good." I answered honestly. She grinned at me in appreciation. "Thanks. You look really too. The Blue suits you." She complimented me. "Thank you." We shared a small smile and I held out the crook of my arm to her.

"Shall we?" I quirked an eyebrow playfully. She grinned in response and we left, starting our walk back to the console room. The Doctor was under the console working on repairs, when me and Rose returned to the console room, appropriately coiffed and attired for late eighteen-hundreds London.

The Doctor glanced up, his deep ocean blue eyes scanned over his new companion then fell on me. His eye's widened as he gazed at me with what looked like wonder. "Blimey!" He muttered softly. My eyes widened at his look on his face and tone of voice, and the change of person he complimented. My heart fluttered in my chest at the attention, I felt my face heat up as we gazed at each other.

"You look beautiful." The honest and soft look he had on his face at the statement made my heart melt. '' _This man... Is going to be the death of me._ ' I thought dryly, for the second time that day. ' _Lord knows it wont be the last..._ '

Looking away from his gaze, I nervously brushed a piece of my now curly, brown hair behind my ear as I gazed back at him again from under my eyelids. "Thanks." I replied softly, looking him over as well. "Changing your jumper doesn't count as fitting in with the crowd." I teased him.

"What?" He looked down at himself. "It's a clean jumper." He replied looking back up at me with confusion. "Come on." He gestured to the door and took a small step.

"You two stay here." Rose ordered jumping down one of the steps. Me and the Doctor froze, turning to our blonde companion.

"You've done this before. This is mine." Rose ran down the stares and opened the Tardis door. The Doctor turned to me as the cold air rushed in. He looked me over once more and held out his hand from his position next to the stares.

I turned and gazed at him. Examining him curiously, I grinned at the gesture, looking from him and to his extended hand. I placed my left hand in his right one and he curled his fingers around mine. My heart once again fluttered in my chest at the tenderness of his touch and smile. With a small smile in return, we made our way over to where Rose had carefully stepped out of the Tardis and we stepped out behind her. "Ready for this?" The Doctor questioned the awestruck woman. She bit her lip as she grinned and nodded her head. Seeing the wonder on her face made me smile as the Doctor gestured for her to go first.

I raised my eyebrows. ' _In the show he offered her the crook of his arm. He also complimented me instead of her... Maybe me being here did change things... a bit more than I initially thought_.' I pondered over his behavior, but was knocked out of my mind by the Doctors voice.

"Here we go. History." With one last grin at me and Rose, we made our way down the road, the snow crunching under our feet as we walked down the cobble-stone street. We hadn't been walking for that long, when I saw a boy selling newspapers on the side of the road. I squeezed the warm hand grasping mine lightly, the Doctor turned to me curiously and I nodded my head in the direction of the newspapers, he flashed me a grin. Rose was too busy looking around in wonder to notice us walk to the boy.

The Doctor let go of my hand. I shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew through the moderately empty streets. The Doctor glanced to me as he turned back to me and Rose, a newspaper in his hands. I smiled at him knowingly, with a patiently innocent look as he read the newspaper.

"The NavCom is broken." He relented, as we continued to walk down the street. I gave him a mock surprised look and a small playful gasp. "What makes you say that?!" He shot me a withering look as he sulked meekly." You don't need to rub it in." I smiled softly at his demeanor.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." He answered me loudly, making sure Rose could hear us too. She seemed to realize he was also talking to her as she responded, defiantly, walking down the street. "I don't care."

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." The Doctor continued.

"I don't care." She marched on, her eyes devouring the history of the streets. "And it's not Naples."

"I don't care." She said again and this time I finished for the Doctor. "It's Cardiff." That stopped Rose in her tracks.

I flashed her an amused smile as we passed her. "Right." She muttered, glancing around again. Another gust of cold wind blew through my loose, not very warm shall, making me shudder, and regret not bringing my nice warm jacket. The Doctor glanced to me again. "You should have grabbed a jacket." He stated, a slightly teasing tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled back none the less. "You don't need to rub it in." I quoted him playfully, causing his smile to widen.

He stopped in his tracks, making me and Rose to also stop and turn to him questioningly. He shrugged off his large leather jacket and I froze in pure shock as he put it over my shoulders. I gazed at him with wide eyes. ' _He doesn't take off his leather jacket. Rarely, ever, do you see him without it. This is the Doctor, after the War Doctor. His jacket is his shell. It protects him, hides him... And he just took it off... and gave it to me..._ ' I gaped at him and his eyebrows rose. "Wha' ?" he questioned me.

I shook myself out of my head and blushed a bright red as I glanced away. I honestly had no idea what to say. No witty remarks or anything like that. I peaked up at him from under my eyelashes. "Thank you." I spoke softly as we gazed into each other's eyes deeply. There was a loud scream to our left, causing our heads to whip around.

"I think that's for us." I stated casually, shaking off the remains of my blush and shoving my feelings to the side. I put my arms in the sleeves of the jacket properly. ' _This thing is huge on me..._ ' I thought with amusement as I looked myself over.

"That's more like it!" The Doctor cheered. He grabbed my hand and bolted to the theater, where more loud screams were filling the air, as frightened and confused people flooded out the doors.

I suddenly felt happy that I put my converse back on and not a pair of heels, as we ran up the stairs and rushed into the open auditorium where a blue gas entity was coming from a corpse in the center row of seats, and flying around the auditorium. The rest of the audience continued to flee. A loud whistle outside let us know the police had arrived outside.

"Fantastic." The Doctor muttered in awe, as he stared at the creature with curiosity and wonder. The corpse collapsed. I glanced around the large room and smacked the Doctors arm. He glanced over to me and I nodded my head in the direction of Dickens, who was on the stage looking flabbergasted. The Doctor nodded and we rushed over to Charles Dickens.

"Did you see where it came from?" The Doctor asked. "Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" Charles Dickens seethed at the Doctor, who looked taken aback by the words. I glanced to Rose to see her looking at the corpse that Sneed and Gwyneth were now picking up.

"Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, Anna, I'll get them." Rose called to us as she rushed over to the two people carrying the dead woman out of the theater. _'Should I stop her? If I did I would more than likely have to take her place. There's no time to switch places now, we'll get her back soon enough.'_ I reminded myself and ran up the stares and onto the stage, reluctantly letting time happen the way it was supposed to.

Charles Dickens looked over to me as I stopped next to him and turned to the Doctor. "Be careful!" The Doctor called to Rose, as he vaulted him self up onto the stage."Show off." I muttered to him as he stood next to me, in front of the confused and angry man. He shot me a side grin and started firing off questions.

"Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way. This is Anna." The Doctor introduced himself and me to the man who was giving me and the Doctor equal looks of disdain. I grinned and gave a small wave. "Hello."

"Doctor?" Dickens scuffed. "You look more like a navvie."

The remark made me crack up, at the Doctor, who looked insulted and grabbed his shirt. "What's wrong with this jumper?!" He demanded. Both men gave me a glance and I grinned at the Doctor, and we both turned to creature. It continued to float and glide around the room, screaming slightly, a high pitched noise as the blue entity flew into a gas light, making the flame burn extremely bright for a second, before dimming and disappearing with the blue creature. "Gas! It's made of gas." The Doctor realized with a grin of excitement.

"Doctor." I called, a note of urgency in my voice. His head snapped around and he gazed at me intently. "Rose." I spoke quietly. His eyes widened and he turned and jumped off of the stage, I was right on his tail, nearly tripping over my dress as I ran out of the mostly deserted theater and out onto the street, behind the Doctor. With the skirt of my dress bunched in my hands and lifted so I could run with more ease, I huffed as I realized how bad of an idea it was to ever wear dresses when I'm out with the Doctor.

' _At least I'm wearing my converse._ ' I muttered to myself. Comforted over that small relief.

The hearse was making a fast pace down the street as we ran after it. "Rose!" The Doctor shouted with worry, as we stopped running and stared at the back of the carriage. "You're not escaping me, sir, ma'am!" An affronted mans voice called out to us. The Doctor ignored him as he stormed over to where we were standing. The Doctor turned and grasped my left hand firmly with his right as we looked around the street. "What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?" Dickens demanded.

"You saw the creature with your own eyes." I said to to Dickens, who looked insulted, again. He opened his mouth to no doubt berate us some more but was cut off by the Doctor. "Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks." I smirked as he jumped into the nearest carriage. I stepped in after him. "Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" He demanded. "I can't do that, sir." The driver called back, with a slight apologetic, but mostly worried tone of voice. "Why not?" The Doctor asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing. "I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach." Dickens called into the car. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, get in, then. Move!" He heaved the man into the carriage, slamming the door behind him.

With Charles Dickens now in the carriage, the driver cracked the whip and the carriage moved down the street. I gazed at Dickens with slight wonder and admiration. ' _That's... Charles Dickens... I'm in a bloody carriage, With Charles Dickens._ '

"Come on, you're losing them." The Doctor insisted."Everything in order, Mister Dickens?" The driver called back into the carriage, ignoring the Doctor. "No! It is not!" Dickens seethed, red in the face at continuously being ignored by us. The Doctor did a double take and stared at the angry man next to him. "What did he say?" The Doctor asked, realizing who was sitting next to him. I grinned at the Doctor, who glanced at me. I nodded my head to him, telling him that it is who he thinks it is. My nod caused a grin of admiration to engulf his face.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humor-." The man started. "Dickens?" The doctor interrupted, leaning forward. " Yes." He answered, about to continue with his rant. "Charles Dickens?" He asked again. Charles did a double take and stared at the Doctor with weary curiosity at the way he said his name. "Yes."

" _The_ Charles Dickens?" I asked this time leaning forward with a grin. I already knew of course, but come on. Could you resist butting in every now and again. "Should I remove the gentleman and Lady, sir?" The Driver asked. "Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?" He asked, glee on his face at meeting one of his favorite human authors by chance. I smiled softly at the look on his face. ' _Man, I really like it when he smiles like that._ '

"A Christmas Carol?" Dickens asked, interested and complimented at the Doctors word spew. "No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius." He grinned at the man. "Doctor." He turned to me. "We just, _stole_... _Charles Dickens._.. And his carriage." I giddy smile made it's way onto my face. He seemed to realize that fact as well and grinned back.

"You want me to get rid of them, sir?" The Driver asked again. "Er." He glanced to the carriage window and then back to me and the Doctor as we grinned at him. "No, I think they can stay." He relented. "Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan." The Doctor basically gushed as the coach continued to storm down the street. "A what? A big what?" he asked with pure confusion on his face, not understanding the term.

"Fan. Number one fan, that's me." He grinned at the man. "It's the late eighteen-hundred's Darling." I reminded the Doctor casually with a playful smirk. Realization crossed his face and he moved on to explaining what he meant. "It means fanatic, devoted to. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit."The Doctor shook his head. I chuckled softly and gazed at the Time Lord with admiration.

' _The mans mind is a hurricane on drugs_.' I shook my head at him. He turned to me and I smiled a soft amused smile at him. "I thought you said you were my fan." Dickens sulked, slightly insulted. "Ah, well, if you can't take criticism." The Doctor shrugged. "As tactful as ever." I raised an eyebrow at the Time Lord, who ignored me and continued on talking. "Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up." I elbowed him in the ribs. He glanced to me and I gave him a pointed look that said 'You're really getting off track.'

Realization crossed his face as he remembered again why were even talking to Charles Dickens. "No, sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster!" He turned and yelled to the driver. "Who exactly is in that hearse?" Dickens questioned, curiously. "Our friend Rose." I answered. The Doctor picked up where I left off. "She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger."

"It's not _your_ fault, and she's in _our_ care." I corrected the Doctor, who glanced to me, we had a mini stare down. "Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!" Dickens exclaimed, making the Doctor turn to him with a large grin of surprise and appreciation. "Yes, sir!" The Driver answered, and the carriage picked up in speed. "Attaboy, Charlie." I complimented with a smirk. The men turned to me and I shot Dickens a wink. He opened his mouth then closed it, turning back to the window. My smirk grew in amusement at his reaction. The Doctor however wasn't amused and gave me a flat look that said 'Really?'

I blinked innocently in return and shrugged, turning to look out the window on the side of my door. ' _I cant wait to meet River, we are going to flirt up a storm_.' I grinned devilishly to myself. The rest of the ride to the funeral home was quiet.

We stopped abruptly, causing the carriage to jolt. I wasted no time in opening the door and jumping out, The cold wind blew my hair in my face, I shivered and pulled the coat around my torso as the Doctor and Charles Dickens got out of the carriage.

"I'll handle this." Dickens stated as he straightened the lapels of his waistcoat. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and glanced to me. I sent him a small smile and a shrug. The Doctor leaned against side of the house, next to the door casually. I took this time to admire his taller frame and how utterly cool he looked. There was no denying that he was attractive. I'm more than a little biased though. I like all off the Doctor's incarnations. I do, however think some are more attractive than others, though they each have a quirk and personality I adore them for.

The Doctor glanced over to me and I quickly looked away. 'Pretend you weren't blatantly checking him out.' I hissed to myself, as my face grew red. I cleared my throat as Dickens knocked on the door, I tried to keep my gaze from falling on the Doctors. I was unsuccessful, as, when I glanced over, the first thing I saw was his smirk. My heart jumped in my chest as my eyes widened at the playfully flirty look he was giving me. I opened my mouth to stubbornly ask what he was smirking at, but was cut off by the door being opened slowly.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed." A meek, scolded looking Gwyneth looked at the three of us. Charles raised his eyebrows. "Nonsense." He scuffed. "Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir." She replied meekly once again. ' _There's no time for this._ ' I anxiously though to myself, with a worried glance to the upstairs window I stepped up to the door, standing next to Dickens, who shifted to his right to look at me, giving me most of the doorway. My movements drew the attention of Gwyneth, as well as the Doctor's curious gaze. "Gwyneth." I spoke softly, gazing at her knowingly, resting my palm on the nearly closed door. Her eyes widened as she looked on at me. Her gaze became intense and slightly fearful as her eyes flickered between mine.

' _I don't know what she'll see when she looks into me, but, I'm pretty curious_.' I took a small step forward, Gwyneth backed away simultaneously. I froze and looked over her form. ' _Tense, Cautious, pupils dilated. She's afraid_.' I realized with surprise and concern. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I took another step forward. She stepped back again, I continued walking forward till the door was open and I was in the house.

Tilting my head to the side, I gave her a once over with pure concern this time. 'What was she seeing in my head that's making her so scared of me?' To my right, a gas lamp flared brightly, drawing my attention. I glanced over to my side. "Trouble with your gas?" I asked with and eyebrow raise, snapping the woman out of whatever stupor she was put in before and turn form me to the men on the porch. "What the Shakespeare is going on?" Dickens demanded, as the Doctor stepped through the door way and made his way over to the gas lamp on the wall by the stairs.

"You're not allowed inside, sir, ma'am." She jumped back to herself, remembering her job. Shooting me another weary glance. "There's something inside the walls." The Doctor realized, glancing to me for conformation. "The gas pipes." I nodded to him. "But that's not what's important now." I hiked up my skirt once again and hurried over to the stairs.

He gave me a curious glance and I gave him a pointed look as I ran by him up the stairs. "Let me out! Open the door!" A shout was heard as I continued up the stairs with worry. "That's her." The Doctor stated before running after me. "Please, please, let me out!" The shouting got louder as we ran down the corridor and into Sneed. "How dare you, ma'me." I pushed passed him with an icy glare and a not so subtle shove, the Doctor also ran by, ignoring Sneed. "This is my house!" He seethed to Dickens, who huffed at the man."Shut up."

"Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" I came to an abrupt stop in front of the door and stood to the side as the Doctor stopped in front of the door. Throwing me a quick glance as anxiously waited for him to get her out of the room, he kicked the door in. "I think this is my dance." The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her from the man. I stepped froward and grabbed her, pulling her behind me protectively, looking her over for any injury. After I was sure she wasn't hurt I pulled her into a slightly desperate hug.

"Sorry." I whispered to her softly, with regret and guilt, as she broth heavily from the fear moments before. I pulled away and stood in front of her. Knowing that she was going to be okay now, but still worried about what my presence might change. I refuse to be the reason someone dies unnecessarily. The others stopped behind as and looked into the room. Dickens gasped "It's a prank! It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." He tried to reason logically, as he gazed at the two dead people in front of us. "Afraid not." I said without any sympathy or apology in my voice as I glanced at the man.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." The Doctor agreed with me. "Hi." He gave Rose a grin. "Hi." She responded, slightly overwhelmed and confused. "Who's your friend?" She glanced to Dickens.

"Charles Dickens." The Doctor grinned with excitement. "We stole his carriage." I elaborated with a smile of my own. Rose glanced between me and the Doctor and then to Dickens, who was still gaping at the two people. "Okay." She turned back to the people who were trying to kill them moments before, with out asking another question, understanding that weird and bizarre just flocks the Doctor.

My name's the Doctor. This is Anna. Who are you, then? What do you want?" He asked the two life forces that were inhabiting human bodies. "Failing." The layered voice's of the creatures answered the Doctor. "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us." The corpses convulsed and threw their head's back, releasing a scream and opening their mouth for their real forms to fly out. The gas leaves the man and woman and returned to the gas lamp. Both of the corpses collapsed to the floor.

" _Well..._ _that_ was dramatic..." I stated dryly, looking at the bodies on the floor with raised eyebrows. I turned to the inhabitants of the room with an easy-going grin. "On that note. Who's up for some tea?" Rose, Gwyneth, Sneed and Dickens just stared, the Doctor grinned and raised his hand in answer.

* * *

I stood next to the Doctor, who was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace in the sitting room, where Gwyneth was pouring tea and our newest blonde bombshell of a companion was having a go at Sneed. I looked at the Doctor, who was now re-clad in his leather jacket and watching Rose pace in anger with amusement.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." She huffed to the man with anger. "I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed tried to defend himself, but Rose wasn't quite done with the man yet.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" There was a moment of silence where me and the Doctor glanced to each other. I had an amused smile where his now held pride. I shook my head at him and turned back to the show. Sneed's shoulders hunched as he gave up fighting Rose. "It's not my fault." He huffed out sullenly. Causing my amused smile to turn into a grin.

"It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs-" He cut himself off and glanced around, his beady eyes shifting over all of us."The er, dear departed, started getting restless." He corrected.

"Tommyrot." Dickens sniffed, from where he was standing by the living room door. "You witnessed it." Sneed interjected. "Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." He continued. Gwyneth walked over to me and the Doctor with two cups. She placed one on the mantelpiece beside him. He smiled in thanks." Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." His smiled wavered a bit as he looked closely at her, as she turned to me with my cup. I held out my hands, curious as to what she did to mine. "Two sugars as well ma'am, with some fresh lemon."

I grinned warmly at her, and took the warm cup in my hands. She gave a small smile and a bow of her head and turned away from us. I took a sip, the warm, sweet tea tasted delectable. I smiled a small smile, closing my eyes as I took another small sip. I felt eyes on me and I turned to the Doctor. His deep ocean blue eyes were gazing at me with curiosity. I blinked in confusion to the look and his eyes flickered to the right. I looked over, following his line of sight to Gwyneth. Realization hit me and I looked back to the Doctor with understanding. 'What should I tell him.' I mused to myself.

"You already have it figured out. You'll get the confirmation you need later." I responded casually and took a sip of my drink, turning back to the others. ' _He's way too smart not to have figured it out by now. He knows there's a rift in time and space, and that she's been living on it. With the knowing tea preferences without even having to ask, hes basically already figured it out.'_

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned." Sneed continued his explanation. "Morbid fancy." Dickens cut off again. I rolled my eyes, as did the Doctor. "Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor sighed, looking at him.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Dickens denied, turning his nose up at us. "If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." He stated coldly to Dickens, then turned to Sneed and Gwyneth. "What about the gas?" I elbowed the Doctors arm ruffly. He turned to me and I gave him a pointed, slightly withering look. "Tactful." I scolded narrowing my eyes, and turning away from him, looking to the others. I heard the Doctor sigh and then turn back to the others as well as Sneed started talking again.

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that." He shook his head. "Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." The Doctor muttered to himself. Rose opened her mouth. "The rift is a weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another." I answered Rose before she could ask. She closed her mouth as she glanced over to me. She scanned my face and opened her mouth again.

"Yes I knew what you were going to say. I answered your question before you asked it, I'll more than likely be doing that a lot." I said casually, then sipped my tea. "Rifts are one of the main causes of ghost stories, most of the time." I continued.

Sneed looked like he had a realization. "That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations."

Dickens was obviously offended, he made it pretty clear when he slammed the door on his way out of the room. "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." Sneed continued and looked around the room.

I glanced to the Doctor, who was looking at the door where Dickens had just walked out. "He's lived his whole life believing that none of the things he's just encountered could be real. Sure, he wrote a few books with ghost's in them, but that's all they were. Stories. Now it seem real, _very_ real, and he's _scared._ " I explained to the Doctor in a quiet soft voice. "It's hard for him to admit that all of this could be real, because, then he'll feel like he wasted his entire life." I'm sure my entire demeanor was reading serious, as that was the look on the Doctors face as I looked over to him, His deep blue eyes were watching me intensely.

I gazed into his eyes. "He's conflicted, and rightfully so. Don't you think you were a little much?" I questioned, softly raising my eyebrows at the Time Lord. He continued to look at me, his calculating gaze running over the information of everything that had happened today. He glanced to the door then back to me. He sighed a very small sigh and I watched curiously as he pushed himself up from the wall and took a step closer to me, there was hardly any room between us anyway and the step left us toe to toe. My heart fluttered in my chest as the close proximity of his body. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled at me, softly, the same tender emotion in his eyes that was in four's. I blinked owlishly and gulped nervously as he raised his large warm hands to cup the side of my face softly, like I was breakable.

He kissed the crown of my head and I stopped breathing, my heart that was hammering in my chest, echoed in my ears. He dropped his hands and walked out of the room as my face flushed. There was a few seconds of me not breathing before I remembered it was a necessity as I inhaled sharply then let out a shaky breath. ' _What?_ ' My heart was still hammering.

 _'...'_ I tried to formulate a sort of coherent though but got absolutely nothing.

' _What?! He... kissed my forehead..._ ' I shook my head and raised my hand to lightly lay my fingers on the spot he kissed. _'What the hell? Isn't that out of character for this Doctor? So is taking off his jacket, but he did that with out hesitation. Exactly how much did I change by being here?! Don't freak out. Think logically and observe.'_ I tried to sooth my nerves, heart and raging emotions. I exhaled deeply with my mouth, puffing out my cheeks slightly and glanced around the room.

Gwyneth and Rose were gone and Sneed was curiously staring at me, with more interest than I was comfortable with. The look on his face pulled me back to my senses and I narrowed my eyes at him, heading to where I knew where Rose and Gwyneth were. My mind was still reeling form trying to understand the Doctors current mindset, and my relationship with him and what it could possibly be for him to look at me like that, not once, but twice, and both from different incarnations. Pushing that aside, I'm also extremely curious as to what Gwyneth would say about and to me.

I approached the pantry and stepped in curiously. Rose and Gwyneth were gazing at each other with small smiles. "Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone." Rose asked with a slightly teasing tone in her voice as she waited for the other woman to respond. I smiled and stepped into the room. My advance turned the head's of the two girls. I grinned playfully at them. "Don't let me stop you, please, continue." I stopped next to Rose, and the blonde turned back to Gwyneth, who glanced away, a shy, meek look on her face.

"I suppose. There is one lad." She muttered and glanced back up to us, under her lids. "The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him." Her smile turned soft and she raised her head as she thought of him. Rose grinned at getting Gwyneth to open up to us. "I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum." She said suddenly. I cracked up at the look on Gwyneth's face as she looked down at the floor. "Well, I have never heard the like." She muttered with embarrassment, glancing to us. "I like a man with charm and a good sense of humor." I smirked and sent the girls a wink.

"Ask him out." I smiled playfully to Gwyn. Who shook her head and looked back down to the floor. "Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." Rose agreed with me, nodding her head encouragingly. Gwyneth looked back up at us with wonder. Her gaze flickered between the two of us with something akin to awe. "I swear it is the strangest thing." She muttered. " You two have all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing's."

"Maybe we are. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed." Rose said. Gwyneth shook her head. "Oh, now that's not fair." She interjected defensively. "He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." She explained, turning back to the laundry, folding a few pieces of cloth. "Oh, I'm sorry." Rose said sympathetically.

I suppose I could be empathetic as well, but considering circumstance, I haven't had the time stop and think about my family yet, or what's left of it. My father had died when I was a few months old, and my mother couldn't really look at me the same after that. I remember being told that it was because I reminded her too much of her dead husband. Which was the only reason she kept me. She made excuses not to see me and she had to work to support us, so I basically raised myself, I was home alone most of the time or I was occasionally passed off to my nut of an uncle. I shook my head, pushing away my thoughts and the feelings of confusion and anxiousness that came with them. _'I'll think about this stuff later, when thing's are settled down and I can actually stop, sit and think... This pushing my emotions aside might be a problem._ ' I mused to myself.

"Thank you, miss." Gwyneth smiled at her. "But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss." She said to Rose. Watching carefully as I waited for her to do her thing. "Maybe." She looked closely at the woman who was currently avoiding our gazes, folding some dish cloths. "Er, who told you he was dead?" Rose glanced to me. I shook my head, telling her that it wasn't me and she turned back to Gwyneth with more curiosity, and slight concern.

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor." She tried to make up for her mistake. "My father died years back." Rose shook her head, knowing that it was a lie. "But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever." Gwyneth now turned back in our direction. I felt a small pinch in the back of my skull, that I had felt previously while being flung about, and my eyes widened. I tensed in anxiety and waited stiffly for a few moments to see it the heat would follow after to pull me away, but nothing happened, leaving me more than a little confused. _'Isn't that pinch like a warning bell of sorts? Why did it go off if I didn't have to go anywhere?_ ' I thought with confusion.

"I suppose so."Rose muttered, pulling my concentration from my thoughts and to the others. "How do you know all this?" She asked the maid, eyebrows furrowing."Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, misses?" She glanced between the two of us intensely. "No." Rose shook her head. "No servants where I'm from." Rose answered, I shook my head as well.

"And you've come such a long way." Her eyes were growing wider as they remained fixed on Rose. "What makes you think so?" Rose questioned, her eyebrows furrowed as she gave the woman a weary once over, with curiosity. I felt the atmosphere shift drastically.

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big Bad Wolf." Gwyneth stumbled back in fright. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss." She repeated, looking down, eyes wide with fear.

"Why were you afraid of me earlier?" I asked her stepping forward, knowing that if I didn't ask her now while her mind was open, I would never know. _'It might hurt her, doing this twice. I need answers though. She might know whats happened to me and help me out with what to do next.'_ I argued with myself internally, conflicted about needing to know and letting thing's just progress the way they had in the show. She turned to me, the pinch in my mind doubled in force, making me grimace in pain as we gazed at each other. "I saw you." She replied, taking a small shaky step forward with wide eyes. "You've come a long way. Farther than anyone can reach, beyond even the the stars. The things you've seen, the things you've done." The fright on her face was even more apparent now as the color drained from her face. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? But I haven't done anything." I denied, shaking my head.

"Not yet." She shook her head in return. "It's what you will do. As the Bad Wolf." Her face broke as she stumbled back away from me. "Please don't make me look anymore." She shielded her eyes from us. The fear that I was seeing on her face was filling me as well, I clenched my fists, suddenly wishing I had my jacket so that I could shove my hands in my pockets, like I always do when I'm nervous or scared. _'What did she mean? What I will do? Like, in the future? What is it that I do? The Bad Wolf? As the Bad Wolf? Oh, god. This is really bad isn't it? I'm freaking out._ ' I took a few breath's, trying to calm my heart from the hammering it was doing now as Rose stepped forward, grabbing Gwyneth's arms trying to see if she was okay.

 _'I need to just calm down, and think about this rationally..._ Rationally _? **Rationally**?! There is nothing_ Rational _about this situation. I'm going_ nuts _! This is_ crazy _!_ I'm _going Crazy!'_ More deep breaths. _'Whatever situation I'm in, whatever this mess_ really _is, lets just_ assume _that I was the idiot that got myself into it, which I presumably am, and finish what's going on now, before I_ really _flip my lid.'_

' _Deep breaths, Annabelle, Deep breaths_.' I chanted to myself as I inhaled deeply then exhaled as Gwyn turned to us.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it." She explained hesitantly."But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" I jumped as a deep voice spoke from behind us. We all turned to see the doctor's silhouette, leaning against the door frame. 'I need to talk to him after all of this. Whether its this incarnation or another. I need to know whats actually going on. He'll know.' I decided as Gwyneth continued. "All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." He understood, then glanced in my direction. I was still scared, very scared, so I avoided his gaze, and swallowed. "I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." The Doctor said. "What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she shook her head, not understanding what he was talking about. A smug overcame his face as he scanned the brunette. "We're going to have a seance."

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the wooden circle table that was in the kitchen. "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands." Gwyneth glanced around the table. Dickens, who was looking completely unconvinced from his seat at the table, sniffed. "I can't take part in this." He stood from his seat.

"Humbug?" The Doctor grinned at his own reference, making me shake my head and give him a stare torn between amusement and affection. "Come on, open mind." The Doctor encouraged with a slightly scolding look. Dickens turned his nose us and huffed. "This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask." The Doctor rolled his eyes at the man and I was pretty close to doing the same. "Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." He insisted with certainty, that was a mask though, I could see his fear slightly shining through in his eyes.

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." The Doctors cheesy grin returned. I cracked a smile and shook my head, along with Rose, who was on the right side of the Doctor, also giving him an amused/affectionate look as well. "I can't believe you just said that." She smiled. "Good one." I complimented the Time Lord, who's smile turned a bit smug at the attention, He tossed a grin between me and Rose and turned back to Dickens. "Come on, we might need you."

Dickens looked torn for a moment, as his eyes flickered from the chair in front of him to the door. After a second, he sighed and sat down between Rose and Gwyneth. "Good man." The Doctor gave the man with an appraising look as he held out his hands to me and Rose. I grasped the Doctors hand, his large warm fingers curling around mine. I gave him a small smile and turned to my left, where, unfortunately, Sneed was sitting. I gave the man a tight lipped smile, not wanting to seem rude, as I hesitate to take his hand. I, however, grabbed onto it lightly. ' _Oh god they're sweaty._ ' I kept myself from pulling my hand from his as we turned to Gwyn. "Now, Gwyneth, reach out." The Doctor leaned closer to the table, gazing intensely at the brunette, who looked around the room with wide eyes. "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

There was a few moments of tense silence before layered voices echoed around the room in a whisper. "Can you hear that?" Rose asked as she glanced around, searching for the source of the whispers. I felt a small pinch in the back of my mind and tensed in anticipation and fear. The Doctor, who's hand was in mine, glanced over to me as Dickens scuffed. "Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly."

He gave me a questioning glance. I shook my head, squinting my eyes, trying to relieve the sudden painful pressure on my mind. I gave him a quick tight lipped smile, saying that I was fine. "Look at her." Rose insisted to Dickens denial of the situation. We glanced to Gwyneth, who was gazing off into space with a blank, distant look. "I see them. I feel them." She whispered her eyes were huge.

Light blue gas tendrils drifted above our heads. "What's it saying?" Rose asked with awe and slightly fearful curiosity. "They can't get through the rift." The Doctor, who was watching the creatures with interest responded, then turned to the dazed and fearful looking brunette. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through." The Doctor instructed. I clenched my eyes closed, as I remembered what happens to Gwyn because of this, I fought the urge to squeeze the hands that were grasping mine, and tried to breath evenly, as the pain intensified.

"I can't!" Gwyneth gasped out, shaking her head with fear. "Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth." The Doctor encouraged. "Make the link."

"Yes." She whispered. I held in a gasp, not wanting to draw attention from Gwyn, as a pulse of white hot pain that extended from the back of my mind to the front, made me clench my teeth and close my eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame me. I waited a few seconds before I opened my eyes again. My eyesight dimmed around the edges. I was just able to see the blue outlines of translucent people appear behind Gwyneth, who was sitting stiffly straight in her chair, eyes dull, wide and unblinking.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side." A voice to my left exclaimed, the sound was dimmed to my ears, as my vision continued to darken. ' _What is this?_ ' I wondered, growing more exhausted by the second, to tired to be properly afraid like I should be. "The other side of the universe." The Doctor corrected. I glanced over to the man as I struggled to keep my eyes open. The Doctor was watching things unfold with with interested eyes. I turned back to Gwyn as well, as the figures began to speak with two children's voices layered with Gwyneth's. "Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us."

I wanted to be angry at them, for what they do, the lying and the killing, but I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, let alone thinking properly. I just knew that I really shouldn't interrupt what was going on, or things wouldn't happen like they were supposed to. "What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked the creatures that were talking through Gwyn. "The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." They instructed, with a slightly desperate tone of voice. " What for?" The Doctor asked curiously. "We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." I felt the Doctor's hand that was in mine clench at that. _'That's how they got him, they said that they were the last of their kind, he's fresh from the Time War. He sympathizes with them. He also fell's guilty, he feels like the collateral from the Time War was his fault_.' I remembered, struggling to regain my senses.

"Why, what happened?" The Doctor asked with concern. "Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came." They explained. "War?" Dickens inquired with curiosity. "What war?"

"The Time War." The creatures continued. I felt the Doctor tense form his position next to me. I squeezed his hand with what strength I could muster, which wasn't much, but I tried all the same, trying to do what little I could to comfort him. "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state." The Gelth explained. "So that's why you need the corpses." The Doctor nodded his heading understanding.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us." They begged. Rose's eyes widened and she shook her head, turning to the Doctor. "But we can't." She interjected, thinking over the ethical aspects of what the Gelth just suggested. "Why not?" The Doctor turned to his new companion with a hard look. "It's not. I mean, it's not..." Rose stumbled over her words, struggling to think of how to word her thoughts properly.

"Not decent?" He raised his eyebrow "Not polite? It could save their lives." He nearly glared at his companion, who looked taken aback by his sudden harshness. "Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." They chanted, They flickered a bit then pulled themselves back into the gas lamps. Gwyneth collapsed across the table. in front of me. "Gwyneth?" Rose asked, concern and fear obvious in her voice. The pulsing pain that had been pounding in my mind ceased the instant that Gwyn fell onto the table. My tense shoulders hunched, as relief overcame me. I felt my hands being released, and I placed them on the table as I closed my eyes again, trying not to seem like I didn't feel like passing out from the sudden exhaustion that washed over me.

"All true."Dickens muttered with fear and awe. "Are you okay?" Rose asked Gwyn "It's all true." Dickens muttered again in shock, realizing the implications of what he just witnessed. I heard a chair scrape against the floor and I cracked my eyes open, my vision was blurry as I was barely able to make out Rose going over to Gwyn's side, scanning over her body and lifting her head, cradling it, seeing if she was hurt anywhere visible. The Doctor and Sneed also stood, gowning over to Gwyn's side. The Doctor looked her over quickly. "She'll be fine, she's just over-extended from the force of the rift opening." He explained to the two people worrying over Gwyn.

"Let's bring her out to the living room." Rose instructed, Sneed gave a nod and lifted Gwyn by her arms as Rose grabbed her legs, I closed my eyes again, as they brought the sleeping woman to the sitting room. "Anna?" The Doctor called from the doorway behind me. I snapped open my eyes, trying in vain to focus my vision on, anything. _'Everything's fine._ ' I insisted to myself, not honestly believing it. I grasped the edge of the table for support, and pushed my chair away. With a small ex-hail of breath, I shakily stood up. "Anna?" The Doctor asked again, his voice closer to me this time, and filled with worry. I took a shaky breath as the relief from sitting down left and another wave of dizziness and light-headdedness washed over me. ' _That's not good_.' I thought grimly as my legs buckled under me, sending me to the floor to my left. Everything went black as I hit the hard wood.

* * *

Black, that's what I remember, and let me tell you, it was peaceful, I was exhausted. "Anna." A soft patting on my right cheek roused me from my slumber. I groaned and shifted my head away from the hand, keeping my eyes closed, hoping to go back to sleep. "Anna." The voice repeated, giving a slightly more stern pat on my cheek. I groaned again, and cracked open my eyes slightly, to level a glare at the soon very sorry jerk that dared to wake me up. As my storm grey eyes met deep ocean blue, my eyes widened and the memories of the past day rushed back to me. ' _Oh, god. So its not a very realistic dream. Maybe I am going nuts_ ' I mused. ' _Think about this later_.' I reminded myself.

I closed my eyes and groaned again. I opened my eyes and started to sit up, a slightly heavy object shifted off of my form when I moved. I glanced down curiously and my eyes widened at the leather jacket that was laying across my form. I glanced up to the Doctor, who was crouching where I was laying and handed him back his coat. "Thank you." I spoke quietly. The doctor took it and gave me a smile as he slipped it back on. He grasped my upper arms. "Careful."

I gazed at him intensely as he helped me up. I gave the room a once over as he dropped his hands from my upper arms. Gwyneth had been laid on the chaise lounge, as I was laid on the couch. Rose was patting Gwyn's face softly with a damp towel. I turned to the Doctor, who had been watching me, with curiosity. "What happened to me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. His blue eyes, flickered between mine as he thought of what to say. "It was the rift. I forgot how new you were." He explained. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How did the rift effect me?" I questioned him. "Usually you wouldn't have been bothered by the amount of energy here, but your body's not used to the power yet. The rift being cracked open was too much for you, because of how young you are."

That explanation only made me more confused. I thought over what's been happening to me. "So... This has to do with the fact that I'm the Universe?" I asked. His face barely showed any expressions as he watched me carefully. "Yes." He responded. I looked away from him and nodded my head. _'What else does he know about me_?' I wondered, turning back to him. "What do you know about me?"

His eyebrows raised. "You're going to have to be more specific than that." He replied with a slight smile. I didn't smile back as I looked at him intensely. "About my past, and what that has to do with me being... The Universe." I reiterated, with slight hesitancy. His eyebrows furrowed as he became serious at the seriousness of the look on my face. "I know that you were human, and that you were offered a new life, all of Time and Space, and you took it. Why?" He looked me over, concerned with the sudden question. ' _So I take it from him not bringing it up, I didn't tell him that he was a TV show...'_ I glanced at him and scanned his leather clad, crouching form.

"A few hours ago. I was getting ready for work. Then..." I swallowed a bit. "I'm... I'm, just a bit confused is all. It's all been a rush for me. I haven't had the time to think about anything, its just been one thing that's just led to another." I explained, slightly dazed, and confused. "When this is over, I'll make you some tea, and we can talk." He smiled softly and reassuringly at me. I nodded at him. Rose broke us from each other's gazes, as she started speaking to Gwyneth. "It's all right. You just sleep." I looked over to Gwyn, who was shifting from her position on the lounge.

"But my angels, miss." She interjected. "They came, didn't they? They need me?" She glanced to me and the Doctor as she sat up. I looked away, not wanting to answer. "They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival." The Doctor agreed with her. "Leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Rose snapped to at the Doctor, she turned back to Gwyn. "Drink this." She handed the woman a glass of water.

I watched the Doctor stand form his position in front of the couch. "Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again." Sneed asked. "What are they?"

"Aliens." He answered as I swung my legs off the side of the couch, sitting up properly. "Like foreigners, you mean?" Sneed asked, trying desperately to understand. "Pretty foreign, yeah." I answered for the Doctor with an amused smile in Sneed's direction. "From up there." I pointed to the ceiling. "... Brecon?" He asked after a moment of silence. Both me and the Doctor grinned. 'Close." He answered. "And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." he explained to the humans in the room.

"Which is why they need the girl." Dickens realized, giving Gwyneth a glance. "They're not having her." Rose insisted. "But she can help." The Doctor crossed his arms. "Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." I glanced between the Time Lord and the fiery blonde with apprehension. "Incredible." Dickens let out breathlessly, with awe. "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." He shook his head in wonder t the entire situation.

"Good system. It might work." The Doctor nodded. I sighed as Rose looked appalled by the thought. ' _I see both sides of the argument. They shouldn't have to die, but I wouldn't want someone to walk around with the face of someone I care about.'_

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people." Rose snapped at the Doctor. "Why not? It's like recycling." The Doctors offhanded comment made me snap my head around to him. ' _That's... really dark,_.' I gazed at his cold expression. I shouldn't be surprised by that look on his face. ' _Hes fresh from the time war. He's still a soldier._ ' I gazed at him sadly. He glanced to me, eyes looking into mine. I looked away from his eyes as Rose shook her head. "Seriously though, you can't." Roses expression was more appalled by the thought. "Seriously though, I _can_." He said stubbornly.

"It's just _wrong_. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death." She shook her head, determined not to let him do this. "Do you carry a donor card?" The Doctor inquired, with a raised eyebrow." That's different." Rose shook her head. "That's"-"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home." He stated harshly to the woman, then turned to Gwyn. "You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, knowing that I couldn't interfere. Even if I _really_ wanted to. I sighed in defeat and opened my eyes. I looked around the room at the inhabitants, remembering what happens to all of them in time. I stopped my scan in looked into Gwyn's eyes, as she was looking at me intensely. Her eyes widened slightly and determination set in as Rose once again disapproved of this. "I don't care. They're not using her."

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth inquired, adding herself to the conversation, okay, more like argument at this point.

"Look, you don't understand what's going on." She turned to Gwyn, who in turn looked slightly insulted, but like she expected as much. "You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid." Roses eyes widened and she gave Gwyneth a nearly desperate look "That's not fair."

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" She turned to the Time Lord. "Anna!" Rose called. "Tell her. This is wrong." Rose asked for my help. I glanced between all of the inhabitants of the room, paying extra attention to Rose, who looked desperate, the Doctor, who was looking at me expectantly, like he thought I was going to agree with him, and Gwyneth, who looked determined.

I sighed and stood up. "You might not like my answer. But its really not your decisions." I answered Rose in all seriousness and turned to the Doctor. "Or yours. Your guilt is clouding your judgement. You haven't even told her how dangerous this is." With a slightly scolding/disappointed look, I turned to Gwyn. "You don't have to do anything." I said. "If you do decide to do this. I'll help you, but, you need to know, there is a large chance that your mind might not be strong enough to open the rift, and if it is, you might not survive long enough to close it. You've been in my head Gwyneth, which means to a certain extent you know what's going to happen next. Do you _really_ want to do this?" I asked her, walking forward so that I was right in front of her.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me." She nodded her head and I sighed and turned to the Doctor, who proceed to explain. "We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" He asked looking to the dazed and slightly confused looking funeral director. "That would be... the morgue." He nodded his head and Rose grimaced. "No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" She muttered.

We followed Sneed to a door at the end of the stairs and he opened the door, cold wind rushed up from cold basement, Sneed and Dickens were the first down the stairs, followed by Gwyneth and Rose, I waited till everyone was down the stairs before I myself made my way down. I avoided the Doctors eyes, who was behind me waiting for me to go down the stairs first. We made our way down to the stone basement where the recently departed were lying under white sheets. "Ugh. Talk about Bleak House." The Doctor muttered as he glanced around the room.

"The thing is, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose looked between me and the Doctor as she waited for an explanation. 'Perfect time for this.' I grinned. "Most people believe that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but from a non-linear non-objective viewpoint, it more of... a big ball.. of wibbly-wobbly.. timey-wimey... stuff." I sniffed and pushed my glasses up my nose at the successful quote, and grinned at the questioning look I was getting from Rose and the amused/affectionate one I was getting from the Doctor, who decided to explain more, so that Rose wasn't completely lost by the nonsense that just spewed from my mouth.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that."He snapped his fingers dramatically. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing." He warned her and looked around. "Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." Rose glanced around. The flames in the gas lamps brightened considerably. "Here they come." Rose muttered as blue tendrils of the gas creatures few through the air and joined into one large creature in the middle of an arch in the room. " You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him." The Gelth chanted.

"Promise you won't hurt her." Rose asked desperately, stepping forward, I grasped her arm, keeping her away from the thing, worried for her safety. "Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth." The creature ignored Rose's plea. "I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" The Doctor told the Gelth in warning. "My angels. I can help them live." Gwyn breathed out as she looked at the creatures with awe.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked the Gelth. "Here, beneath the arch." It responded. I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to watch the next part. ' _I don't want to be here_.' I clenched my teeth as the creature responded. "Beneath the arch." I heard footsteps and knew that Gwyn had stepped forward. I opened my eyes and looked at the woman. My heart accelerated with fear and guilt as she stood under the arch, inside the Gelth. I grabbed the doctors hand, avoiding his eyes as he glanced over to me. I linked my fingers with his and squeezed a bit. Needing even a small form of comfort. The Doctor squeezed back slightly.

"You don't have to do this." Rose desperately stepped forward again, not letting me keep her back this time, as she yanked her wrist from my hand. "My angels." Gwyn lifted her hands to cup Roses face, giving her a small thankful smile at her concern. "Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" The Gelth demanded. The Doctor yanked Rose back this time, pulling her behind his body slightly, as the Gelth's light got brighter, and wind whipped around the room. I blinked, and tensed in anticipation as I prepared myself form the inevitable.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyn called, her eyes becoming more distant. I squeezed the Doctor's hand again and clenched my eyes closed, turning my head away. "Bridgehead establishing." The creatures voice was getting deeper with every word it was speaking. "Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!" She called again. " It is begun. The bridge is made."

I didn't need to look, I didn't want to, this is the exact moment when she dies. I felt a yank in the back of my mind and a pulse. I hissed in pain. I opened my eyes to see Gwyneth open her mouth, and a golden light extruded, followed by more blue gas creatures. "She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." The sweet blue apparition turned flame red with sharp teeth. It's voice deepened and hardened. "The Gelth will come through in force."

I stared at the women in the arch in shock and fear. ' _Oh God_.' The entire situation suddenly felt extremely real. The feeling of being crazy left, and a new feeling of sickness took over. 'Oh, God.' I swallowed thickly as tears filled my vision. ' _Shes dead, I knew it was going to happen. I let it happen. I cant stop it. I cant stop anything_.' the feeling to vomit increased and I took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"You said that you were few in number." Dickens exclaimed, turning to the now demonic looking creature. "A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." The Gelth sneered. Some of the other Gelth flying around few into the mouths of the dead, and they sat up, pulling the sheet's off of their bodies. "This is bad." I stated the obviousness of the situation as we started backing up. "Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you" Sneed begged the girl under the Gelth's control.

"Mister Sneed, get back!" Rose called. He didn't move fast enough as a corpse grabbed Sneed and snapped his neck. I gasped and covered my mouth as a Gelth zoomed into his mouth. The Doctor pulled me and Rose backwards. "This is bad." I repeated. "You already said that." The Rose pointed out, as she eyed the corpses with fear as we inched back. "I thought is was worth repeating." I stared at the creatures with wide eyes. "I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The Doctor stated with wide eyes as well. "I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." Sneed said in a layered voice.

"No." Dickens gasped out in horror. "We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." The Gelth gloated as they advanced. "Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" The Doctor shouted. "She cant." I answered the Doctors plea with a dejected look in the woman's direction. "Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." The creature sneered with pleasure as they slowly trapped us against a metal gate.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-" Dickens apology was cut off as a Gelth lunged at him, causing the man to jump out of the door. The Doctor pulled me and Rose into the small corner room and closed the corner gate. The three of us stood with our backs against the wall where the corpses couldn't reach us.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" The Doctor shouted to the creatures that were reaching their hands into the room through the bars of the gate. _'It's a good thing that they don't know how to open doors.'_ I though dryly. "We don't want your pity." The Gelth spat. "We want this world and all it's flesh."

"Not while we're alive." The doctor shouted back ans squeezed my hand slightly. I glanced to the determined looking man and squeezed back. "Then live no more." The Gelth snapped with anger. "But I can't die." Rose turned to her left, to me and the Doctor. "Tell me I can't." Me and the Doctor shared a glance and we looked to Rose. "I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" Her wide, fearful eyes flickered between mine my gaze and the Doctor's.

The next two words he said nearly mad rose lose hope. "I'm sorry." He said softly to her.

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?" She asked desperately, not understanding how it was possible. "Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here." He said with guilt as he looked at his companion. ' _Why doesn't he ever blame me?_ ' I wondered as he beat himself up. I squeezed his hand as Rose looked away from his gaze, and back to the creatures that were bent on killing us. "It's not your fault. I wanted to come." She corrected him.

"What about us?" My ears perked at the slight change in the lines. "We saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. We even pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now we're going to die in a dungeon. In Cardiff." He scuffed to himself. I grinned and squeezed his hand again. He turned to me and I grinned putting my finger to my lips. "Spoilers Darling." I spoke in a teasing voice. He seemed to forget that it was still early for me. His eyes widened a bit. "Sorry." He apologized. I smiled back. "Nothing to apologize for, something to look forward to though." I turned to the creatures. "Don't think that we're dead yet." I looked at the door with a small knowing smirk, waiting for Dickens to come back in. "There's always hope." I grinned as Dickens rushed through the door and into the room, running over to the gas lamp and turning the flame off so that the gas was still flowing into the room.

"Doctor! Doctor!" He turned to us, Rose and the Doctor looked shocked, and I had a smile on his face. " Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" Dickens commanded. His entrance drew the attention of the Gelth, who all turned and started moving in his direction. "What're you doing?" The Doctor asked as Dickens rushed to the other lamp. "Turning all the gas on. Flooding the place!" I answered for Dickens. "Precisely!" He nodded. The Doctor turned to me and grinned. "Brilliant. Gas." He understood and turned back to Dickens with a look akin to awe.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose asked with sass. "Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous." Dickens asked, breathing heavily as the gas filled the air. The Doctor grinned and nodded. "Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The corpses leave me, the Doctor and Rose, and start shambling towards Dickens, who suddenly realizes that hes now trapped in a room with aliens bent on the destruction of earth and his entire species. "I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." He gazed with wide fearful eyes at the creatures advancing to him. I yanked on the Doctors hand and whipped around to the face the wall. He turned to me and I pointed to the pipe. He grinned at me and grabbed onto it.

"Plenty more!" The Doctor ripped a gas pipe from the wall, the gas whooshed out. The Gelth's all leave the corpses, and the dead collapsed. "It's working." Dickens cheered. The Doctor grasped my hand again and pulled open the door, Rose rushed out of the alcove, followed closely by me and the Doctor. "Gwyneth, send them back." The Doctor stopped in front of the blank eyed, slightly hunched over woman. "They lied. They're not angels." The Doctor called to her, a desperate tone to his voice. I glanced at the woman, guilt, regret and pity filled my chest as I gazed at her.

"Liars?" She asked with no emotion in her voice at all. "Look at me." The Doctor let go of my hand to step forward again. I stood where I was and looked down to the floor, unable to continue to look into her eyes. "If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" The Doctor continued to try and persuade her. "I can't breathe." Rose choked out from next to Dickens. I furrowed my eyebrows on confusion. ' _The gas_.' I remembered. _'I forgot because I wasn't being effected. Again._ '

"Charles, get her out." The Doctor ordered. "I'm not leaving her." Rose snapped, then coughed harshly as she struggled to breath. "They're too strong." Gwyn muttered. "Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The Doctor pleaded with her again, trying to motivate her to send the things away. "I can't send them back." Gwyn responded emotionlessly. "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here." Gwyneth put her hand in her pocket. "Get out." She ordered as she pulled out a box of matches.

Everyone's eyes widened and I continued to stare at her with despair and sorrow. "You can't!" Rose gasped, stepping forward. "Leave this place!" Gwyn insisted. "Rose, Anna, get out." The Doctor ordered, Rose was about to protest when I grabbed her arm. "Everything will be okay." I spoke to the scared woman soothingly. "But you and Dickens wont last much longer inhaling this gas, you need to leave, and now." I ordered. "The Doctor has this under control, lets go." I pulled her forward by her wrist. Rose shot a glance back, and I did the same. Giving the Doctor a quick glance as I pulled my blonde friend out of the room.

"This way!" Dickens instructed after we ran up the stairs. We rushed through the house, making it outside, we ran forward to under the large stone building and waited for the Doctor to come out. There were at least ten tense seconds of pure worry-filled silence till we saw a man bolting out of the house. There was a loud bang that echoed through the cold dark night air. The flash of red and blue lit the sky as the House went up in flames, making the wind hot with the force of the flames. The Doctor stumbled forward and I rushed to his side, grabbing his arms and giving him a once over, looking for any injury. He grabbed my upper arms as well, and I looked into his eyes. He stared at me with concern as my eyes welled with tears that I stubbornly refused to let fall.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him with guilt and I clenched my eyes shut and bowed my head. ' _I couldn't save her. I let her die. I'm too afraid of what would happen if I did. I let her die. I have to let them all die._ ' Silent tears dripped down my cheeks as my face scrunched up as I tried not to cry. I was pulled forward into a chest and arms rapped around my torso, his left hand curled around my side and his right cradled the back of my neck. I buried my face into his neck and clenched the lapels of his jacket with my hands tightly. Holding onto him for dear life as I bit my lip, trying to stop from crying, as all the guilt from the last adventure and this one built up.

'Stop being so emotional.' I scolded myself, and sniffed, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down as the Doctor held my against him. "She didn't make it." Rose muttered as she looked to the Doctor. "I'm sorry." The Doctor's voice vibrated from his chest and his neck as he spoke. "She closed the rift." He said. There was a moment of silence. "At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens muttered staring at the house. I laid my head against the Doctors shoulder, putting my forehead against his neck, so that I could see the house.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." The Doctor explained as an apoligey to Rose, for not being able to save her. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." The Doctor answered, it only confused Rose more. "But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?!" The Doctor didn't answer, because in all honesty, he really had no idea. "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." He gave the Time Lord a side glance then glanced down to the snow covered street below us. "She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." Rose muttered with sorrow in her voice as we all gazed at the building that was crackling with the flames.

I loosened my death grip on the Doctors jacket and my tense shoulders relaxed as the Doctor held me carefully. I let out a small sigh and let go of him, the Doctor in turn did the same and gave me a worried look. I gave a probably unconvincing small tight lipped smile and turned away from him and started walking in the Direction of the Tardis.

The walk to the Tardis was quiet, not an uncomfortable silence though. Just a thoughtful quiet. The walk and chilly air calmed me down and helped me think clearly. ' _This is real. That much I know for sure. I need to find that paper again. If I can find that paper again. Till then I need to survive, that will be my plan. Find out exactly what's happened to me, and once I find out I can go from there._ ' I sighed, glancing around the silent streets as we walked to where our night had started and stopped outside the Tardis. "Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long." The Doctor turned to the Tardis and I stared at the box thoughtfully. I glanced to my hand with curiosity then raised it slightly. ' _It would be slightly awkward if this doesn't work._ ' I thought to myself, silently hoping that it would work. "What are you going to do now?" Rose asked Dickens, as the Doctor fished in his pocket for his keys.

I snapped and the Tardis door swung open with a creak. The Doctor glanced to me and I gazed open mouthed at my hands, I glanced up to the Time Lord, and grinned in awe and excitement. ' _Holy Sugar Honey In Tea!_ _I can open the Tardis with out a key_.' I dropped my hand and hopped over to the Doctor with renewed vigor. "Thanks." He said and I smiled at him. "I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste." I grinned at Dickens pun. "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." He nodded with determination. "You've cheered up." The Doctor gave the man an appraising look.

"Exceedingly!" Dickens exclaimed happily. "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked, her eyebrows raising as she knew for a fact that he didn't write a book about the Gelth. "I shall be subtle, at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elemental's. I can spread the word, tell the truth." He nodded excitedly. The Doctor grinned at the man. "Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic."

"Bye, then, and thanks." Rose smiled to the man and shook his hand, she then gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek, I laughed at the surprised look on Dickens face, and it took a slightly red tinge. I smirked at Rose. "Oh, my dear. How modern." I stepped forward myself and shook his hand, looking at the man with awe. "It was an Honor to meet you Mister Dickens." I smiled softly at the man and stepped back over to the Tardis. "Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" He glanced around, but saw nothing but the box. "You'll see. In the shed." He nodded to us and I flashed another smile to Dickens and stepped into the Tardis.

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" He asked the Time Lord, who hesitated and looked at the ground, trying to decide what to say. "Just a friend passing through." He decided on, and gave a smile. "But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" He inquired with a soft hesitance, and slight fear at the answer.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor grinned. "For how long?" The Doctors grin turned softer again as he looked at the writer. "Forever." He promised. "Right. Shed. Come on, Rose." He jerked his head to the door, and with one last glance to Dickens, I stepped out of the doorway so Rose could also step into the Tardis. "In the box? All three of you?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Down boy. See you." the Doctor closed the door and walked over to the console. I followed him and turned the monitor so that we could see Dickens standing outside looking slightly confused.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked us. "He doesn't get the chance." I answered as I looked at Dickens standing on the street alone. "What do you mean?"

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." The Doctor continued my explanation. "Oh, no. He was so nice." She looked from us back to the screen. "But in your time, he was already dead." The Doctor reminded her. "We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." He grinned and flipped some switches. I grinned as I saw the switches he flipped were the outward shields. I moved to the Materialization lever and pulled it down, The engines started and I grinned as the sound of the Tardis taking off echoed through the control room. I gazed back to the monitor, where Charles Dickens eyes widened in astonishment, as the Tardis faded from view slowly.

I grinned as we entered the Time Vortex, the ride a lot less bumpy than before. "I don't know about you." I got their attention. "But I am never wearing a corset, _ever_ , again." I grinned at the Time Lord. "I know what you mean. I'd kill to get back in proper clothes." She agreed with me and walked over to my side. I offered her my elbow. "Shall we?" I asked. She grinned and out her arm through mine. "We'll be back." I sent the Doctor a quick smile, he nodded back to me and started flipping switches on the console.

We made our way down to the wardrobe. I grabbed fresh undergarments, a black tank top, black skinny jeans and fresh socks. I cant tell you how much of a relief it was to change out of that dress. I sighed in relief as I slid my faux leather jacket back on, and put my sonic back into the pocket. I threw my hair up into a sloppy bun, just so it was off of the back of my neck slid on my creme-colored converse and walked out of the changing room. "You ready?" I asked the blonde, who was back in the clothes she was wearing before she got into the dress. She smiled and nodded. We made our way back to the Doctor.

We were conversing about random things when we stepped back into the control room. "Where next?" The Doctor asked us with a grin. Me and Rose glanced at each other and smiled in excitement. I opened my mouth to respond but closed it as a tug in the back of my skull cut me off. I closed my eyes and groaned. "I don't want to go." I muttered and opened my eyes to look up to the ceiling. "Cant I stay with this one for longer.?"I asked desperately, not wanting to leave yet. The tug increased and I groaned again. "Fine." I sighed and looked over to the Doctor. "You have to go." He said moments before I did. I nodded mutely.

Heat washed over my body and I smiled softly at him. "Thank you, for today." He grinned at me, as the heat turned into a cooling sensation, and my vision filled with the small golden sand like particles. "I'll see you soon." He promised and I barely managed to grin back before I was tugged back harshly and a flash of light overtook my vision. I was, once again tossed into the time vortex. The feeling was like being in a roller coaster without the seat and accompanied by a massive amount of flashing colors, I didn't actually see the vortex because I kept my eyes closed again. The trip was relatively short as I was harshly yanked up and fear filled me again at the new feeling of free falling. ' _Cant I have one good, unpainful, landing_?!' I thought with annoyance before I hit the ground with a pain-filled grunt and rolled to a stop.

I groaned and let out a pitiful whine. " _Once,_ just _once,_ I'd like to land _without_ hitting the ground painfully." I snapped into the air, although I was speaking to the Universe. "Anna?"A smooth rich yet deep voice called my name curiously. I snapped my eyes open. My heart accelerating as I recognized the voice right off the bat. I heard someone approaching my splayed out body from above my head. I opened my eyes, and storm grey met a deep milk chocolate. Dark brown hair, flat at the sides and a bit sticky uppy at the top, sharp cheekbones, a square jaw and thin lips. The Tenth Doctor leaned over me. The corner of his eyes wrinkled as he grinned a large toothy smile at me. I gaped at him, like a fish out of water, my heart hammering in my chest and ears. "Hello." His cheeky gaze ran over my body. ' _Sweet Mother of All Things Holy...'_


End file.
